Funhouse
by klcm
Summary: Even Morgan can't save Garcia from her worst nightmare. But it doesn't mean he's going to just give up. *Will be rated M* If you don't like clowns, don't read*
1. Stalking The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A/N: **New story idea... been playing with this idea for a while. Hope you like!

Thanks for KricketWilliams and Emzypemzy for giving a little help =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

She looked at them all laughing and she'd never felt so down in her life. "Forget it. I'm going back to work."

"Penelope," Derek said a little louder, "pump those brakes and come back here a moment, Baby Girl." Penelope hesitantly stopped at the doorway and looked at them as they began to master composure. "Why would a clown be following you exactly?"

"Well I don't know, Agent Morgan; why would a clown be following me?" She asked sarcastically. She was obviously pissed off. "If I knew that I wouldn't need to be asking for help, would I?"

"But why a clown?" Reid asked confused. "Of all things."

"Years ago didn't you say you had a fear of them?" JJ asked as she stood up and went towards her friend; she'd just grasped why Penelope was so fraught by the idea, and Derek's face began to soften with recognition.

"Fear of clowns, known as Coulrophobia, is an exaggerated fear. Usually caused by the use of face paint to create a new face entirely and hide an identity. The over use of pranks and jokes also causes unsettlement in a person."

Hotch could tell Penelope was getting unnerved with the conversation. "Garcia, how long have you had this phobia?"

Penelope looked up and into his eyes. "Uh, since I was twelve." She then felt embarrassed again and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm going to go back to work."

"What caused it?" Hotch prodded.

"It's stupid," she said with her back to them, she then turned back slowly.

"Garcia what was it?" Rossi asked sternly as he put his hands on the table and leant in.

"A clown groped me at my 12th birthday and made a honking noise." She shrugged a little nonchalantly. "I guess making things funny made it okay." She then left and went back to her office where she decided to work quietly and out of the way until this blew over.

"Should that even cause an irrational fear?" Emily asked as they all took a seat and sat down.

"If it was traumatic enough. If she didn't speak to anyone about it, then it only manifested," Reid pointed out in his usual manner. "Do we believe her that she's being followed by a clown in broad daylight, though?"

"In this job you believe everything you're told until you know otherwise," Hotch said and left the conference room, and heading towards went down to Penelope's office. He went in without so much as waiting for a response to the knock. "I just came to see if you're okay."

"I'm just dandy, Sir," Penelope told him, but didn't detract her eye sight from the computer screens. "It's an irrational fear, one I've gotta learn to get over."

"That's not what I came to hear," Hotch said as he stepped into the room more. "How long have you been seeing this person?"

"The _clown's_ been following me for about 3 months," Penelope replied in her normal tone of voice.

"3 months, Garcia!" Hotch said angrily. "Why the hell did you leave it so long?"

Penelope sighed. She knew full well that wasn't going to go over well. She tried explaining, "Firstly, it's an irrational fear, one I've probably made up on my own or made progressively worse. Secondly, it's never close, always across the street, and thirdly, Kevin laughed his way out of our relationship because of it. That is humiliation at its utmost."

"Anything more to do with this clown business and you call one of us. No arguments until it's sorted out."

"Got it, Hotch," Penelope said and she didn't need to look to tell that he was gone. She then felt guilty for ever doubting them; she felt the realisation sink in that if one of them had said a clown was following them, she'd have laughed too. It was a clown walking the streets of Virginia; the idea was absolutely absurd, almost ludicrous.

Derek walked the corridors until he got to Penelope's office and walked in through the open door. "Yo, Baby Girl." He said and Penelope swung round with a smile on her face. "Wanna head out for a spot of lunch with me? I'm thinking an Italian. How do you fancy it, mamma-mi-ma?" He asked putting on an Italian accent to accentuate his offer.

Penelope swung round with a smile on her face. "Well how can this mamma mia resist?"

"Exactly; she can't," he said as he pulled her up from her chair and pulled her into his embrace. "My bed or yours tonight?" He asked her and Penelope id nothing but pull back.

"Now's not the time to continue our tirade of 'friends with benefits' handsome," Penelope told him and grabbed her purse. "However much fun it is, I'm not in the mood to be fuck buddies tonight."

Derek sighed, ran a hand over his head, and waited for her to turn back to leave. When she did, he just gave her a small smile. "Who's bed tonight? I don't want you to be alone, and what type of best friend would I be if I left you alone?"

Penelope smiled at that. "Can we just go to yours?"

"Sure thing, but I'm thinking let's go get food first," Derek said and let her leave, not touching her; he knew Strauss was onto them and he wouldn't jeopardise Penelope being transferred for it. He'd rather have her in secret and still around, than half way across the country away from him.

-=-MG-=-MG-=-MG-=-MG-=-MG-=-

"So you got Punchinello after you, eh?"

"Something like that," she said as she punched her side salad with a fork. "You know what? It's a clown. I take off enough make up nightly with face wipes. I could do the same to him." Penelope said a little amused at her own thoughts. "It's a man in dress up right?" Derek nodded as she continued on. "Clowns can't be murderous. I mean, he stands around in broad daylight, on busy streets in multicoloured clothing looking like a loon. He can't be."

"How about you just don't think about anything beyond he's a clown, eh, baby? Leave the murderous bit to us lot." Penelope smiled at him and Derek allowed yet another of her smiles get imprinted to his memory. "You're beautiful," he told her and leant forward and pulled a bit of salad off her breast. "Even keeping food for later."

Penelope laughed and blushed. "Wow, embarrassing much?"

"If you weren't being so stabby with your salad you'd have been fine. You've nearly fine chopped it all," he teased her and he saw her begin to forget about her whole clown worries. "I'd like to eat it off you."

"Mm, I bet you would," Penelope said and then twisted some pasta around on her fork and stopped and looked up at him. "You know our whole... sleeping arrangement?"

Derek nodded.

"I don't think I want..." Both their phones interrupted her sentence, so Derek was led to believe she didn't want him, but he answered his phone calmly and coolly and she answered hers.

By the end of it, both had different looks. "We got a case." He watched Penelope merely pass her phone over and he took it, keeping her paled features in his sights. Clicking play he listened to the voicemail and then waited for it to finish. "C'mon baby girl, we're getting you to the BAU and we're going to deal with this _now_."

Penelope didn't answer him back; and just grabbed her stuff and followed him after he paid.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Had this idea a while but decided to finally complete it and post it. Garcia's phobia is from episode 1x21, Secrets and Lies but I've just renewed her saying it again

Want more?


	2. Clown's Amusement

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had the voicemail ricocheting in her hearing still long after receiving it. That noise was going to haunt her. The manic clown laughing was reverberating around in her head. That was all it was, laughing. Derek looked at Penelope as they tried to suss out a plan.

She sat back in her chair, her shoulders slumped, her head bowed. She looked so troubled and they all knew this was only the beginning.

"Is there anyone specific from your past that would know about what happened at that party?"  
Penelope looked up and shrugged as she thought back. "Mom, dad, brothers, couple of friends, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents... Bobo the clown." She told them and looked at them. "There's no one out of the ordinary."

"What about the clown himself?" Reid asked and leant forward, putting his elbows on the table. "I mean, whatever happened to him?" Penelope shrugged again. "He could've had a history of molesting children that wasn't noted, noticed even." Penelope's stomach flipped at the idea and she had to leave as she felt herself heave at the very thought.

"Good going kid." Derek muttered as he got up and followed Penelope, he saw her make a mad colour dash into the ladies, and he was persistent and just followed. "Baby Girl?" He called out and he heard her retch and cough. "Reid was merely stating possibilities. You know we need to look at everything."

The door opened and Penelope came out. "The idea of a child abusing clown doesn't make me feel comforted Handsome." She told him and went over to the sink. "The thought of him just touching my breast makes me feel sick. The thought of being another girl for him to get his kicks." She stopped herself then and looked at Derek. "Oh my god, Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I- I..." She began to stumble. She was making it sound like he didn't have a clue as to abuse. When he really did, like really, really did.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay Baby." He said and merely wrapped his arms around her and soothed her. "Don't ever apologise to me, I understand."

In that moment, Penelope knew that he did and that he always would. It was moments like this that she knew why she fell in love with him. She knew they had to sort through some things. She didn't want to keep his bed warm for the purpose of sex. She wanted to keep his bed warm because she was the woman he wanted to be with. Day in, day out. She wanted it to be that way. If he didn't, she still wouldn't keep his bed warm for platonic sexual gratification.

"Right let's get you back."

"What about that case? I mean there are murderers on the loose. I just have a clown."

"That we have no idea about or leads on." Derek said and pulled her out of the toilet, just in time for Strauss to bump into them.

"Agent Morgan, TA Garcia."

"Ma'am." Both respected her and Derek dropped her hand.

"What were you doing in the ladies Agent Morgan? That behaviour is classed as both indecent and inappropriate, and could be seen as breaking frat rules."

Before Derek could respond Penelope spoke up. "Ma'am, it was my fault entirely. I'm currently having some problems with what appears to be a stalker, and well something Agent Reid mentioned didn't sit right. Agent Morgan was merely checking on me and calming me."

"And the holding of hands?"

"Merely a friendly gesture Ma'am." Penelope told her truthfully, because to Strauss that was what it was. Friendliness.

"Has this so called stalker made contact?"

"No. Well yes. We're not sure if the two are linked." It wasn't a lie, they didn't know if it was. Assumptions were strong but Strauss wouldn't like assumptions, she wanted facts.

"Well until you have a dead certain connection, I think life should resume." Derek still hadn't spoken there.

"Strauss, what if this is a stalker we're dealing with?" He asked her as he stood upright with authority.

"Until we know, there are cases that need teams of profilers to deal with. Like the one in San Francisco, I personally delivered to your team." She looked at Penelope and a faint smile surpassed her lips. "Garcia are you okay to work?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Strauss told her and went towards to the bullpen, she sensed they didn't follow so halted, turned and looked at them. "Come on then. Serial killers do not wait on anyone."

"Yes Ma'am." They both said and followed her slowly.

"I'll talk to Hotch." Derek told her as they gained closer distance.

"She's right Handsome." She told him, saying his nickname softly. "If I keep myself vigilant and aware and in crowded places, I'll be fine."

"It's not so easy." He told her knowing and he did know. He'd seen it in the job.

"We have a case. I won't be leaving here often. I'm in a building of well taught Agents that carry and know pressure points and left hooks. I'll, be, fine." She reiterated and Derek couldn't argue with her.

Making it into the conference room they heard Strauss laying the law down. Hotch and Rossi begged to differ, as usual.

"Sir's." Penelope broke the heated debate. "I'll be here, I'll be fine. I'll leave when others leave. Plus, you won't be gone forever."

"Strauss, I want a security guard posted to take Penelope to and from her car." Hotch had his say, he knew he couldn't defy Strauss' choices and directions every time but he could settle a middle grounding.

"That can be arranged." Strauss agreed easily and then turned to Penelope. "Any problems with a stalker or someone you don't know, you come to me. Then report to Hotch when he is back off this case. No mingling the two together. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Penelope said positively and Strauss left them be.

"Seems we've gotta leave." Emily said a little bit regretful, she went to Penelope and hugged her a little. "You text me at least 15 times a day PG."

"How about I make it 24... one an hour..."

"I want you to sleep too." Emily told her sternly, concern written all over her. "From when you get up, to when you go to sleep."

"Got it." Penelope said with a smile. "Now, can you report to all superheroes or do I need to specifically text you all?" Penelope asked them collectively and they all smiled briefly and laughed lightly.

"I'll report back."

"But personal texts would be nice." Derek added in and winked at her.

"Good thing I have unlimited texts eh?" Penelope asked them and then pushed Emily towards the door. "Now go and kick some real bad man arses. All the while staying clean and uncut okay?"

"Got it." They all told her in unison and they all left. Seconds later Derek came back and rushed to her, gathering her in his arms.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked her and her heart swelled with love and she nodded into his chest. "So you do know that if anything happens I will be a crazy man?"

"Just go Handsome." Penelope said as she pushed him off. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Nightmares P... Baby Girl, you wake up with even a baby one and I want a call." He spoke softly but dominantly at her and kissed her lips gently and left his lips to linger on her forehead a little longer. "I'll sweet talk you to sleep."

"And with that sexy tone into an orgasm too." She told him automatically. The 'let's flirt with Derek Morgan' part of her brain just never seemed to switch off.

"Baby Girl!" Derek exclaimed clearly humoured. "Not when I'm not around eh?" Penelope blushed, sex with Derek, and all the foreplay before, was absolute, I'd die any day for this, heaven.

"Did that sound like _or_gasm? Oops, I meant _awe_gasm." She told him, separating the sounds the best she could. Again she evoked laughter out of him. "Now go Agent Morgan, or I will spank you out of sheer punishment and not pleasure."

"Is that a promise?" He knew her so well, punishment was a no, no to them.

"Just go!" Penelope told him and he kissed her cheek and left her in the conference room alone. She looked at the case file left for her in the middle of the table, and grabbed it. Opening it she headed to her office and got herself settled.

Her problems would wait.

Penelope had fallen into a light sleep hours later. She'd taken a break and relaxed on the couch in her office. Teddy to her chest, fingers scrunching it and smoothing it rhythmically and soothingly. She was waiting for the bleep of her machines to go off and then she'd get back to work but a break was in order.

"Penny! Come and see your surprise!" She heard her mother call out and she was somehow transported back to her family garden in the same state that the team were travelling to. Penelope moved, as she did she looked down. She was in a yellow dress with pink flowers cover it. The same dress she wore when she was at her 12th birthday. She looked back up, and her mother and father were there with bright smiles. "Hey Baby come here a moment."

Penelope listened and obeyed. Her brother walked past and pulled down on a blonde curly pigtail and she hit him lightly and playfully and got to her mom. She felt her mother's arms go around her and she realised she missed that feel.

"We got you someone to perform for your friends and you." Her stepfather told her and he stepped out of the way of the back yard gate and it burst open.

In a fit of giggles a man, about 6 feet, 2 inches tall walked in crazily, big, oversized shoes; bright baggy outfit, white gloves, a mass of crazy bright messy orange hair, a stupidly overgrown hat and a face full on paint. A bright white complexion, a red stupid smile, a yellow circle over the right eye with a light blue tear drop in it and the left eye had a black cross, his cheeks over done with red circles.

"Why hello there Penny! I hear you're twelve!" Penelope was amused; a clown was humorous and proving entertainment by just sheer self humiliation.

Everyone gathered as he performed. They watched as he did tricks, made balloon animals, made her a balloon crown, told jokes, played out pranks. Penelope had never seen anything so funny in her life.

That soon changed.

She'd just finished her piece of birthday cake and was standing under a tree. Another of her brother was making her wait for her birthday present. Bobo the clown came towards her, she was ready for a joke, she could handle it. That was until his face morphed.

Even with the paint his smile wasn't so large, his eyes not so playfully. He looked at her with almost want and yearn. Before she could respond he grabbed her breast and honked. In that moment, her amusement with this man changed, there was nothing funny. Even she knew what he did was not right. She was old enough to hear things at school and ask when she got home.

Bobo the clown just walked off with a goofy walk, rounding up children to play a new game.

The laughter rang out then.

Penelope shot awake. Progressed a good 21 years, yet she could hear the laughter. Simplest reason was that she had heard it in the voicemail earlier that day. She couldn't believe that Bobo the clown was back for her. That was ludicrous and until she had anything to warrant such a thought she'd work.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Chapter two complete woo!

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep erm coming, let me know what you think and want =)


	3. Cirque De Fantastique!

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"What's a matter Baby Girl?" Derek asked down the phone only hours later.

"Something's not sitting right and... I know you said to call but..."

"Penelope..." Derek warned. "What did I say?"

"I know! I know! But Handsome. It was more like a reliving and I got back to work after. I needed the distraction, and well I got it." She even shrugged with that sentence, regardless that he couldn't see it.

"Until you discovered the case was fake?"

Penelope sighed. "I should've been faster. I mean, it could've saved you getting all the way to San Fran before having to come back."

"Well we aren't flying back until tomorrow and to be honest it's nice to be in a different without some Unsub to chase and tackle." Penelope laughed at him gently. "Wish you were with us though. It's not the same."

"I'm sure you're coping just fine."

"Empty cold bed waiting for me though." Derek told her with mocked sadness.

"Stop pouting that kissable pair of lips and just go get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." There was a knock at the door. "My guard to my car is here. I'll call you when I'm home just to make sure you know I'm in safe."

"Wow hard head, you do learn."

Penelope laughed. "Speak to you soon Handsome." She said and grabbed her bag and opened the door. The security guard greeted her and she pulled her office door to and locked it. She then followed the man to her car where he finally let her out of his sight. She locked her door and drove home.

The moment her key went into her lock she grabbed her cell and called Derek. "Hey Sweet Cheeks, this Oracles home and her bed's looking oh so comfy, so I'm keeping this snappy. I'll see when you get in tomorrow, I want a hug, I need a hug and you're so giving me a hug."

"Okay Motor Mouth, I can deliver that." Derek told her, he was happy knowing she was locked in her apartment, safe and sound. "What you gonna do if anything wakes you up?"

"Call you." Penelope delivered his request on cue and she smirked. "I do listen."

"When you want to that is." He responded and then settled down onto the bed. "Right night Baby Girl. Love you."

"Love you too Handsome. Sweet dreams."She shut her cell up and walking with a smile she headed into the bathroom.

Come the next morning Penelope was raring to get going. She wanted to see the team, and she was up an about on good time. No dreams, no nightmares, no past regression had occurred and she was well up for working now.

Penelope stopped for coffee before work; she got her favourite and headed back to her car to go to work.

Only she saw one thing that shocked her out of her good mood.

Bobo the clown stood across the road. She just looked at him, her grip on her coffee flask handle turning deathly. His smile was still the same, his face painted the same, the same shoes, the same dungaree style outfit. She watched him merely lift a hand and wave. The same want and lust clearly visible in his eyes, even from a distance.

Without another thought, or moment Penelope turned on her heels and rushed to her car. There she fiddled with her keys to get the door open and once in she sat there staring, all she felt was her heart racing angrily. She was shaking and she was now out of sorts. All she knew to do was one thing.

"Hey Baby Girl. How's it going?" Derek answered after the third ring.

"He's around." Penelope replied a little shakily. "Bobo's back."

"Pen, that's ridiculous. It was 21 years ago. He wouldn't still be in the business."

"Wouldn't he? Heck we've had Unsubs older than him Derek! It's him I'm telling you!" Penelope said a little erratic.

"Right Sweet Thing, before you explode in that car of yours, get the engine on and get your arse to work. We are heading to the air strip now, so we shouldn't be back too late. You know the bureau's safe so stick there until I'm back. But do not panic so much."

"I'll find your weak point one day Derek and when I do..."

"You won't do a thing, because I don't have a weak spot."

"I could name one." Penelope purred as her worry began to settle and her normal behaviour took over. "There's a spot behind your ear that..."

"That's the wrong type of weak spot Baby!" Derek exclaimed in a fit of laughter. "We'll have to wait and see what I'm scared of." He told her and he heard the engine come alive. "One step down, now go and drop me a text when a security guard has you in your office safe."

"If he's anything close to good looking like last night's guy you might not hear from me."

"Don't you dare distract the men from their jobs."

"Lighten up Handsome. S'all fun!" Penelope told him playfully. "Right, let's get me to work eh?"

"Yes let's. Talk soon Baby Girl." He closed the line off before she had chance to respond. She knew she'd hit a sore spot, but she was entitled a little fun. Especially right now.

By the time the team had arrived back Penelope's mood had shifted again. This time she was even more despaired. Even more torn up. Even more humiliated.

"PG!" Emily said as the team came into the bullpen and Penelope was at Derek's desk drawing manically over what looked like a leaflet. Penelope looked up and there was an absolute distraught glaze to her eyes.

"I thought you might like to have a laugh at my expense." She said as she stood up and they could tell something had happened. "I thought you might like to know what an uber basket case I am." She thrust an unedited leaflet into Hotch's hand and went off.

Without another word Hotch began to read it out loud. "Circus De Fantastique Is Coming To Virginia!" That got a couple of groans, now they knew what was wrong. "As part of our mass promotion we will be having clowns around the town to help get the word around." He looked at them and they all understood why Penelope was acting like she had. "See a clown, grab free entry."

"I guess that explains it all." Reid commented.

"So what? No stalker case anymore? Penelope's not really being followed?"

"Maybe, it still doesn't help her phobia of clowns though." Hotch said as he kept reading the leaflet over. Making a note of everything as though he seemed it deemed necessary.

"Might have just made her face up to it." Rossi added and took the leaflet. Derek was about to leave to go find Penelope when Rossi spoke up. "Guest staring, straight out of retirement, Bobo the clown." Everyone was stilled by that. "Wasn't Bobo..."

"Penelope's clown." Derek said and grabbed the leaflet; he looked at it and let out a loud exhale. "That's the clown she's described to me before."

JJ went and grabbed the leaflet Penelope was destroying with a pen and she noticed Bobo circled but the clown's face scribbled out. She went back waving it in front of them. "Penelope knows Bobo's in town."

"He was waving at her earlier. She rang me terrified, saying she'd just seen him." Derek told them as he fiddled with the leaflet for the circus. "What are the chances of this being the real Bobo, 21 years on?"

"We need to look at his success." Hotch finally said in response. "But I think Penelope needs to get home before that job. She needs time to reassess and notice that the demand isn't so high and she isn't being specifically followed."

"Mind if I take her?" Derek asked before everyone else.

"I was going to say can you take her." That was all Derek needed to hear. He quickly high tailed it to Penelope's office and found her sitting in her office completely silent.

"Baby Girl, we're gonna get you home."

"I feel like such a fool." Penelope said as she obeyed his minor order and began to pack up. "How stupid am I, to believe that I had a clown stalking me?" Penelope laughed a little at that. "Paranoid much?"

"Your reason's legit Pen. It'll all work out." Derek reassured her and took her laptop bag as she stood up slowly. "I'm driving you home, you're staying at mine and I'll bring you back to work tomorrow morning with me."

Penelope smiled at him, a new light covering her. "I don't deserve you."

"Right back at you." He told her and then headed for the door.

"Derek..." Penelope called to him, she watched him turn to her questioningly. "I can't be friends with benefits to you any longer." She saw his face drop and her vision began to blur. "I can't have whatever we've been doing for the rest of my life. Not when I'm in love with you." The tears fell now. "I- I just really needed you to know."

Derek put down the bags; this was the conversation she hadn't been able to finish the day before in the restaurant. He just went to her and gathered her in his arms, holding her tight. Responding with his love to her in her office was not his idea of romantic. He wanted to make it something special.

Her telling him she loved him in her office was significant. This was her lair. This was where Penelope 'the tech kitten' Garcia played dirty to get the dirt. This place was a poignant link for him remembering her. Whereas the same effect wouldn't be had on Penelope and he was sure as hell going to find it and declare it back.

"You didn't need to do a thing."

Penelope nodded and pulled back. "Life's a little short to just leave things for another day." She sniffed at him and then stole his eye contact for a moment. "Can we go now?"

"We certainly can." He told her and went back to her bag, picking it up, he lead the way out of the building.

"Come on you, let's get you in." Derek said as he parked up and climbed out of the driver's side of the SUV. He grabbed the bags from the back seat and went to help Penelope but found her walking towards the door that led up into her apartment block from garage.

They barely spoke as they went upstairs but conversation and flirting began as they made it closer and closer to Penelope's front door.

"You know I was terrified you wouldn't want to touch me after my big dark secret came out."

Derek snorted some at that statement. "A woman like you declaring love. Any man's dream that is!" He exclaimed and Penelope believed him. "When the times ready P, you'll know what to do."

"I sure hope so." She said as she jingled her keys ready. She frowned when she saw a box with her name on it in big bold black lettering. "Looks like I got mail."

"Let me check it." Derek said, and Penelope watched the inner bomb squad training flood out as he inspected the parcel. He then got up and passed it to her, took her keys and pushed the door opened. He waited for her to go in before he followed.

"Come here, while I open this." Penelope commanded and turned to him, a sweet smile plaguing her lips. "Please Handsome."

Derek complied and watched as she cut through the string around it and the brown paper fell away from the box itself. Penelope looked inside and saw a letter, half a photo and not a whole lot more. She pulled the photo out first and she felt her skin crawl. This, Derek didn't miss.

"What is it?"

After a longer break of silence she passed it over. "It's me. I have the other half in my bedroom. That's my real dad."

"Your real dad?"

"My stepdad died with my mom in that car accident. I haven't seen my real dad since before I was four. I've only ever had photos." She was in state of shock. She hastily grabbed the letter and Derek watched her shake as she read.

Penelope's lipped read slower and slower as she reached the bottom. Her complexion paled a little. She looked up nervously. "He wants to meet me."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Clown business isn't over! It's not even started yet guys!

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep letting me know what you think! =)


	4. Look Who's Coming!

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"James Mitchell." Penelope said as she dug into the past of her real father. They all watched as the screen morphed into cords and images.

"Well you definitely got his... ow!" Reid said as JJ flung her arm into his to stop him before he got any further. To them, the man in front of them looked nothing like Penelope. There was a subtle thing here and there that showed it, but not a whole lot more.

"How can we be sure that he is your real dad?"

Penelope merely held up a photo she had. They all looked from the photo to the screen. It was definitely him.

"So what's your next action Garcia?"

"I have a number, I guess I ring it." They saw her hesitate. "I want to do this, but I feel there's a reason my mom didn't talk about him."

"You won't know unless you go for this PG." Emily told her. "We can all go with you, just not with you."

Penelope nodded at that she got the logic to it. She also knew if there was anyone she wanted, it was Derek.

"We'll leave you to it." Hotch said and squeezed Penelope's shoulder before heading out of her office, the others all following in quick pursuit. Derek remained lingering.

"You want me to stick around or do you want some privacy?" Penelope thought about it, she wanted some privacy but she wanted Derek's support. "I'll stand in the hallway, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Penelope told him and Derek left her. Gathering a calming breath Penelope picked her cell up and punched the number in it and then clicked call.

Each ring just upped her nerves.

"Mitchell." She heard someone answer. The voice was gruff and matured something she hadn't expected.

"Oh, erm, hi. Am I talking to James?"

"Yeah."

The disinterest was off putting to say the least. "Oh, it's Penelope Garcia here."

"Penny." The voice gasped, the tone less angered, less rough. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's really me."

"I didn't think you'd call!" She heard him exclaim loudly and she melted into a smile. She had never, ever had this type of reaction on someone. Be it her dad or not.

"I thought you deserved a chance." Penelope told him with a genuine smile. "I was wondering if you'd like dinner tonight with me?"

"Oh yeah, sure, name a place and time and I'll be there." Penelope handed over the details, bar one. She didn't tell him Derek would be with her. She was, in no way, shape or form, going alone to a man she hadn't seen for the last 29 years of her life.

Derek, having heard the phone call end, went back into the office and saw Penelope staring off. "What's up?"

"Did you know I was my parent's sordid little secret?" She asked him and looked at him, the light just glistening a little. "I was a bastard child. My mom was 19 when she had me. It didn't go down very well and my grandparents sent my mom, and with her my dad, away until I was born. Coming back home, my grandmother raised me as hers but then my mom and dad fled with me. Four years later my mother was sleeping around and voila, Penelope's now a Garcia."

"I didn't know that Baby Girl, I'm glad you could share that with me."

"Ah Mon Cheri, there is a lot more I could share with you, but not until the times right." She looked at him as he came down to crouch in front of her. "Gonna be my wing man in this?"

"If that's how you want me." Derek told her with a self assured smile. He kissed her forehead and stood up. "Now can I get you back home?"

"I want to do just one more thing." Penelope said and sat up and pulled herself towards her babies. Derek merely watched her type away at sonic speed.

Derek felt a little unsettled for Penelope as he watched clown's flood the page. The last one being a banner for Bobo the clown.

"Baby..."

"It needs to be done." Penelope told him and he could hear her voice shake. "Bobo's been on the go since 1974. If it's him in the circus then he's been on the go for a good 36 years."

"If he started young he could easily have another 20 years in him." Derek agreed as they went through all the information, occasionally he looked at her and he could see she was forcing herself. At one point he saw her close her eyes and give herself a steadying breath but even he could tell she was reaching her breaking point. "Right Sweetheart, we're now getting you home. Hotch has another tech up and waiting to do this, but this is not the right thing to do."

"I'm compromising my own ability."

"For once, it's allowed." He said and he watched the doubt she was allowing to exude her. "Turn them off; we're going out to get you a stiff drink, before we meet your dad and then you're having an early night."

"Yes Sire." Penelope responded and then got rid of all the photo's on the screen, slowly the screens turned off and blacked out and then she turned, ready to get a stiff drink. "I'm thinking straight jack, or straight vodka." She told him thoughtfully as they went for the elevator. "Or both."

"I think both is allowed, but I refuse to take you home drunk, you need some decorum left to retain sanity."

"Ha! Sanity left my body the moment we had hardcore sex handsome. You blew sanity right out of my body."

Derek chuckled, the first night they discovered that sex with each other was their ultimate would be engrained in his mind for life. "Hmm, I think I'll continue to keep my standards high in that case."

Derek took Penelope to the bar that her dad was going to meet them at. He had a good hour to keep her calm and relaxed and if he hand it his way he would speak for her if she found herself getting too tongue tied.

Penelope refused to sit with her back to the door. She wanted a wall to have her back against; she didn't want to have anyone come up behind her. Not with the way that her nerves were wearing thin already.

James Mitchell walked into the bar, head held high, a respectful looking man, wealthy to hilt and damn proud of it. He walked in and looked around; he made it look as if he were looking for a blonde with curly hair. He knew his daughter was a red head now.

Penelope and he met eye contact and he smiled and went towards her. She stood and all he could see what her mother. She was an identical replica of that woman. He smiled as they hugged awkwardly and then they sat down.

"Do you want a drink?" Penelope asked as confidently as she could muster, she slipped her hand into Derek's. She needed his touch. Penelope guessed getting a new round would be a starting point.

"I'll go Goddess." Derek said and got out of his side of the booth and went over the bar.

"Well look at you." James said to her and she couldn't help to smile. "I knew my baby would grow up to be a beautiful woman but never did I expect this." He watched her blush and that was something he was glad had never changed. "I'm so happy I finally found you."

"Have you been looking then?"

"Ever since your mother left that night I have. She hid well Penny." James responded and he kept trace on every emotion Penelope was going through. "I think one drink for tonight. I know this had gotta be weird. I mean I'm a stranger."

"Not anymore." Penelope said as Derek came back and put the glasses down.

"I just got you a jack and coke like us, you looked the type."

"Thanks."

"James, this is my best friend Derek Morgan." Penelope said and James could see passed the over the top smile as she spoke. Penelope spoke with pride to introduce Derek. Something about it satisfied him immensely.

"It's good to meet you Derek. I hope my daughter's well looked after here. After all she's far from her mother and family." James looked at Penelope. "I bet the distance makes you miss her doesn't it?"

Penelope scratched her arm with uncertainty. "Erm, mom died about 15 years ago." Penelope said and the last word stuck in her throat some. "Car crash." Penelope shrugged. "The distance from there makes it more bearable."

"Oh Penny, I'm sorry Princess." James said and put his hand on Penelope's and Penelope looked at him. She knew that touch and she wasn't ready to feel it so she pulled her hand back. "Sorry, a little forthright of me."

"It's okay... so..." Penelope tried to kick start a whole new world of conversation. It worked. They spoke about his job, her job, Derek's job. Her father seemed impressed, if not somewhat bemused by her career route. He didn't need the God honest truth. He needed to skirt around the edge of her life for a while.

Penelope learnt that her father was a man into property development and immediately Derek was sucked in and the two men got on like a house on fire. Derek being shown that developing properties really was a gold mine and a half.

When it came to leaving, there was a hand shake between the two men and less awkward hug between father and daughter. As they left Penelope felt a new ease. She didn't worry about the whole dilemma her life was in. She didn't panic about the circus that was currently occupying their little town. She didn't ever think too much into anything but breathing at that moment.

Her and Derek worked down the street, she kept herself near enough wrapped around his arm. She was content to just be with him, even in silence. They made it about 5 minutes away from the bar when someone grabbed her hand and spun her round. She giggled until she came to a halt and was faced with a fidgety clown.

Derek was too late to stop it. To pull Penelope away from the situation.

"Bobo's coming!" The clown shouted humoured and bounded off after throwing poster's in the air.

Derek grabbed Penelope as the paper all flew to the floor. "Come on." Derek said as he felt her shake. It never thought he could see the breakdown of a person happen so fast. One minute she was happy and calm and enjoying herself and the next she was scared and timid and absolutely frozen. "You're okay Baby Girl" He whispered and kissed her and took her to the nearest cab and got her home.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Bobo's coming guys!

I'm off out, so hence the earlier update, I'll be regular though! You'll get more soon! That's a promise!

Drop me a review and let me know what you thought!


	5. Bobo's Here, There And Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**Author Note: **_**RIGHT!**_The first little bit that starts this chapter was supposed to end Chapter 4... no idea why it hadn't added on... I hope it doesn't kill the whole chapter that's ahead!

Warning! Things are taking a step up now!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The clown that had just grabbed Penelope walked away pleased. Target hit; result mastered. He pulled a cell out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Shock value success." He said and closed the phone; he turned to watch Penelope in the dark skinned man's arms.

If only she knew the shock coming to her.

He then bounded down the road, doing his other job: promoting the circus.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope walked into her apartment later that month. It'd only been over 2 weeks since her father had entered her life, but already she was finding the other half that made her Penelope. Genetically, of course. She was still a little hesitant to him. There was something about his eyes that made her feel unsettled. It was something that she could look passed easily. Something that didn't keep her up at night over thinking.

Apart from that, she was beginning to feel the love the man was emitting. Every time he saw her, his face lit up like something she'd never seen before. Even her stepdad's smile didn't expand to such a capacity. James held her close, kept her in his arms whenever they met up. He wanted to feel his daughter in his arms. To Penelope, she felt like she was in a fatherly embrace.

"You were so much smaller back then Princess." He'd tell her and each time she could feel the blush beginning to glow bright on her cheeks.

Penelope would sit with him as they ate dinner, had a few drinks, all the while he gave her moments in her life that she hadn't been told about. He feed her need to know more about her mother. He moved as she moved. He knew her without knowing her, and Penelope had never felt anything so perfect in her life. In her entire childhood, even her own mom had misread many of her emotions over many different occasions. James, on the other hand, caught her hook, line and sinker every time.

The thing that remained tight lipped was why exactly her mother had left her father. That reason was something that got the subject changed quickly and effectively. Penelope had now learnt to just not ask. If she was meant to know, she would be told sooner or later.

Last night's conversation made her look at James differently. She felt a pull to him. A connection, a deep felt understanding that only a parent can offer, and she knew then he wasn't deceitful and he wasn't a liar. She knew he was who he said he was. She didn't want to believe she was being taken for a fool.

"I actually came by your work one day." James said and he looked at her, his expression was a little shy in comparison to the amount of the confidence that shone from him. "I was going to introduce myself then, but you were with Derek and I felt the time wasn't right."

"How did you know it was me?" Penelope asked as she went for her glass of wine.

"I have a friend in the business. He got me a photo of you, he offered me multiple from the paper. The accomplishments of the team, the day you were shot." He looked at Penelope as her eyes dropped. "All you've done is change your hair, not the whole of you." This time when his hand went on hers, she didn't pull it away. She kept it there. It wasn't an uncomfortable gesture any more. "I wished I'd been around to help you after the shooting."

Penelope gave a weak smile, her eyes glistening. "I had the best support I could have." She told him positively and her smile shone.

"Because Derek was there?"

"Derek's always been there." Penelope told her father with pride. "Kind of been my one way ticket to peace for 8 years." Her father watched her as she spoke softly and a little distant as she remembered. "Do believe in love at first sight?"

"Certainly do, moment I saw your mom at High School, I knew I'd be making my family with her." Penelope could tell he was still in love with her mom, even if it was just her memory. "Was she happy?" Penelope nodded silently; she could feel her emotions getting rapid. She'd never had many moments to discuss her mom with anyone. "Then I'm happy. Plus I got you back in the end."

Silence had settled in a little and Penelope didn't know where to direct the conversation. She ate some, drunk some, breathed some but didn't speak some.

"You fall in love with Derek the moment you saw him?" James finally asked her.

Penelope perked up then. "I guess it was, it just wasn't too spoken and it certainly wasn't repaid back." She saw her dad frown. "I didn't want to lose him as soon as I got him. It was just, when I was shot; things gained a lot of perspective. I saw him more as my haven. I felt safe around him." Penelope mused thoughtfully; she could feel the surge of emotion through her. "I still get that feeling."

"So are you a couple?" James inquired, hoping she would blossom into her heart warming smile and tell her she was.

Penelope's dream like glance fell and confusion knitted across her face. "It's complicated." She noted that James flinched at that. That sentence said more than a yes or no. "My last boyfriend happened after I was shot. He was tech as well. Filled in for me while I was on leave. Something about Kevin fitted but I still loved Derek. That I just couldn't stop. When that ended, me and Derek started something that I didn't want to stop but didn't want to continue."

"You started sleeping together?" Penelope nodded at him and he smirked. "I did that. It's nothing to be embarrassed of."

"It is when I tell him I'm in love with him and he doesn't respond." Penelope said and laughed weakly. "I just don't understand. I told him and all he did was hug me. That's not promising. I needed him to know and he told me he said I didn't need to do a thing."

"Ever thought that that moment wasn't right for him?"

"I could say that but..." Penelope began to doubt but she got cut off.

"Give the man a chance Penelope. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't hang around and touch you and be as attentive with you." Penelope went to argue with him. "Don't argue with your dad, Kiddo. You won't win. Dad knows best."

Penelope still had that conversation running circles in her head. Even now after a gruelling day at work and exhaustion claiming her. She just needed to sleep. Everything else could wait. She didn't stop in her apartment. She went straight to the bedroom. Straight to the bed that was calling her.

She fell onto the bed, completely spent. The team were working a tough case and she'd only just made it home after Hotch nearly dragged her from her computer chair. As her back hit the mattress, she felt something dig into her back. She sat up sharply, and now more alert. She felt behind her, not remembering leaving anything there.

Pulling around to her front, her natural instincts kicked in the moment her eyes laid on the doll. She dropped it the moment she saw it. Repulsed by it immediately. Penelope watched it bounced on the rug on the floor. Penelope stared at the smiling, permanently staring clown doll. She didn't need to get closer to see that the tag on it read _Bobo_.

Feeling the tears brewing as her panic rose, she got up and tried to walk away. She looked around; all of a sudden, things were out of place, pictures moved, a drawer wedged open slightly. She stumbled into the main area of her tiny apartment to come face to face with a poster size photo. It was from her 12th birthday; it was her and Bobo, his arms around her in tight squeeze, her face content, excited, happy, giggling. Her stomach flew in a flip again. She turned to look away but was meet with the kitchen floor scattered with the leaflet's that she'd seen everywhere in town.

All inviting her to the circus; all inviting her to meet Bobo.

Penelope shakily tried to find her cell, but felt her heard swirl. She needed to gain some composure but upon entering the bathroom to splash some water in her face, she found the sink covered in washed off face paint. A face painting kit ready and waiting for new application.

She fled the bathroom and picked her phone up. Dialling Derek's number she stopped. He had been working a case all day; she didn't want to drag him in as her first port of call, so she ended up ringing James.

"Mitchell." He spoke down the phone grouchily, it was getting nearly one AM, he was mid sleep ad this rude awakening had finished that.

"Dad..." Penelope muttered in a moment of hysteria, she'd told herself not to call him that, but she needed to believe she had a parent close. She needed it's comfort. "Someone's been in my apartment."

"Penny, hold on tight Honey. Gimme your address while I get ready. I'm on my way." James told her and Penelope complied, she spoke the address and her dad had a rough bearing of where it could be. "I'll get you out of there as soon as, but please ring Derek or Aaron for me."

"O-okay." Penelope said as her fear rose, and she looked at the picture from her past, and put the phone down. In a moment of sheer terror she went over and ripped it down. She didn't want Bobo's smiling face staring at her.

As the poster fell to the floor, so did Penelope. She grabbed her phone, not bothering to hide anything.

"Baby Girl... I told you to go to bed when we did." Derek said down the phone but she heard the springs in the mattress bounce as he jumped up. "What's a matter?"

"Someone's been... been in my apartment. Think it's Bobo." Penelope said and faltered all together. "My dad's coming over, b-but I need you."

"Count that as me there Baby Girl. Hang in there; you're stronger than this clown." Derek heard the doorbell go and he sighed. "Right let him in Baby. I'm coming to you."

"Thank you." Penelope told him as she got herself up as the bell went again and knock rang out. "I love you Derek, thank you."

"Anything for you Sweetheart." He didn't get a chance to finish.

"It's him." Penelope told him, making it clear that she'd looked through the peephole. "I'll see you soon."

"You will do." Derek heard the line disconnected as he heard the door open and Penelope went to speak.

Penelope opened the door with a somewhat calmer smile. "Thank God." She said as she saw her dad there. She opened the door more, expecting the usual. To be gathered in his arms, in a protective embrace.

Except she didn't get that.

She saw the look in his eyes, Bobo's eyes, as she was pushed backwards and into the corner of the archway that led to her bedroom. Hot white pain seared through her head as it made contact with the sharp edge, and everything began to phase out into darkness.

All she remembered were the eyes of her dad as he did it to her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ I feel this is so necessary here... MWHAHAHAHA! I felt ultra mean! I didn't think I'd do this now, but it happened!

Hope you liked! Lemme know!


	6. Individual Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: **I promised a quick update! I'm giving you a quick update!

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock it's unreal!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope felt as though she was on a carousel. Colours whizzed past her, circus music filled her ears. Each new child like, irritating note began chipping away at the ache in her head, intensifying the drumming pain.

_What do you remember?_ She screamed at herself, but the pounding only grew. Slowly she tried to make the pieces fit. She remembered the doll, the poster, the leaflets, calling her dad, calling Derek, her dad... She remembered he shoved her against the wall. _Hard_. She remembered the look in his eyes. The same look of want and yearn and need that he'd given her when she was 12.

It was as that cognitive thought entered and understood that Penelope felt herself heave. She threw up at the thought of her own father abusing her. The man she had slowly come to love in the past couple of weeks. A man that had taken full on advantage of her.

She threw up a second time before settling some. It was like the whole Battle scenario. Except this one had to be worse, it was so much more personal, and at the end of it she knew she would never be the same.

As her eyes gained focused, she gained a clear view of the room.

It was just a black room with multiple different coloured lights shining down in a sequence, giving the walls a coloured effect. She went through the colours, red, blue, pink, yellow, green, white, orange, purple. There was no set sequence. She continued to look around from her spot. There were big draping curtains up, ones that made a doorway into who knew. She then gulped as she read the sign above it all.

_**Welcome To The Funhouse!**_

Penelope couldn't help but jump as a hand came over her shoulder. Moving over and down her chest, to touch her breast. The grip was firmer, but all still the same.

She didn't need to know who was there. She didn't need to look. The honking noise Bobo made as he groped her breast told her everything she needed to know.

Derek ran to Penelope's apartment from his appallingly parked SUV. Dad or no dad, Derek was her noir hero not her father; he was going to live up to that expectation. He stormed the building, skipped steps on the stairs in his haste, his demeanour was built, his attitude was for one purpose.

He made the last step and the sight in front of him made his blood run ice cold.

Derek's emotions rendered for a moment, turned to stone before melting ready to explode. The anger flew through his veins then as he catapulted himself into the apartment through the opened door.

Derek had to put the back of one of his hands to his mouth. The place was a mess and he saw blood on the wall directly opposite him. He couldn't believe that Penelope's father was the culprit. He couldn't believe that her father was the mastermind of it all. But the phone call earlier proved it to be him.

In an act of desperation he ran a search of the apartment, all in a desperate bid to find her hiding scared.

Upon entering the bedroom he just couldn't handle it anymore. There in big red, possibly blood, hopefully paint, dominating lettering was the one thing that ended Derek's world in that mere moment.

**Bobo Has His Baby Girl At Last**

Derek stifled a cry as it crept up his throat. He had to be strong. He had to let his anger and adrenaline power him. He had to strive to get his Baby Girl home. His vision blurred and he stumbled out of the bedroom, he needed assistance. He called for police, he called for CSI's, and finally he called for the team.

While waiting Derek looked around, his heart thrashing all the more in his chest. The pain to his ribcage would be something he'd keep to have Penelope in his arms. Derek's anger got the better of him, much like when she was shot, and he swung around and hit the wall before pounding the kitchen work top nearest him.

Derek replayed all the moments he had chance to tell her he loved her. If only he'd told her in her office. He'd wanted to, but for the life of him, he wanted her to have something more special. He didn't want to have to say it because she had said it. He wanted, if he had a chance to, to scream it from every rooftop, yell it from every place that he'd had memories with Penelope and he wanted to tell her through the night as he made sweet, sweet love to her. The thought of never telling her was making his heart ache to a crippling extent.

When Hotch ran into the apartment with Rossi and Emily on his tail they found Derek crouched down by the wall.

"She's not here. She's nowhere around. I-I..." He couldn't finish, Emily went over to him and crouch in front of him. In their entire professional life, he and Emily had a companionship that was strong; it ran through his veins to be vulnerable with her. Tell her dirty little secrets and he was scared and vulnerable right now. "I don't know where she is Em." He whispered as she grabbed his hand.

"We're gonna find her." She told him and as she turned around Derek spoke a little more upbeat.

"Bobo's got her. Now do you realise we should've taken this more seriously? Now do we realise that we shouldn't have listen to Penelope on this. Things weren't okay, for Christ sake!" He jumped up in haste and put his hands on his head. Now the team were there, Derek had gained a new sense of hope. A new lease of life. A new reason to fight.

Soon the apartment was trawling with police and CSI's. The team bar Hotch and Rossi waited in the corridor, as did most other residents of the apartment block.

Derek had to believe it was her dad. He was nowhere to be seen, unreachable even. The facts were mounting. James Mitchell wasn't who he wanted them to believe he was.

Derek paced again, standing still only caused more thought, he was done with thinking. His logic was messed with. As he turned back he heard his name and watched James coming up the stairs.

Derek saw red and went for the man, demanding answers.

The moment the hand had grabbed her Penelope felt the tears build and the moment the cuffs on her arms were gone she jumped up. Putting herself closer to the entrance of the funhouse, or in other words, Penelope's idea of hell.

"Now, now Penny. Is that any way to treat good ole Bobo?" The clown mocked, Penelope's heart stopped at the voice. It belonged to her father. "Shall we go have some fun?" He approached Penelope; he had her right where he wanted her. "Now, now, now Penelope. It's just a funhouse. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked inquisitively as he picked a matted curl.

"Get off me." Penelope ground out between her clenched jaw, her voice low and shaking as the fear of the clown gained momentum.

"I wished I'd had the chance to do more to you than those 4 years and 12th birthday." He saw Penelope's eyes widen. "Blissful without a doubt, just short lived." Penelope pulled away from his obviously aching body, she closed her eyes to try and forget about where she was, but it just didn't work. She looked at her only way out. Then, without another thought, Penelope just ran through the curtains. "Your mother could have saved you from this if she just hadn't have ran!" Bobo called out and then laughed manically. It reminded her of Stephen King's IT, those types of clown laughs stuck with her.

Bobo watched as Penelope disappeared and then, still laughing like a mad man, followed her into his House of Fun.

"Derek!" James yelled as he found himself being choked against the wall. Derek's aggression almost palpable to its utmost. "Derek... please!" He pleaded and it took Hotch, Rossi and another officer to pry Derek away and hold him back. "What the hell..."

"You took her!" Derek yelled at him as he fought his restrainers. "You kidnapped her! It's been you all along!"

"What... no..." They saw James faltering before their very eyes. "Not Penny... I wouldn't... I... I couldn't..."

"Bullshit! Where have you taken her you arsehole?" Derek screamed out breaking free of the officer, he knew Hotch and Rossi knew his weakest spots and would use them to their advantage. "She did nothing!"

"Derek... please... I didn't do this. I need you to believe me."

"It's taken you nearly two hours to get here Mitchell! Two hours! She's gone, you've had chance to take her and come back and make it look good and efficient around here. Where have you taken her you fucker?"

James watched the eyes of the team on him. "I was developing a property. It's out of town, on the outskirts. I can't just leave it, there are no locks, it needs someone there. One of my men got there a little over an hour ago and I came here straight away!"

"Liar." Derek yelled out.

"Morgan, calm it." Hotch said as he began to take precedence with the situation. "How can we trust you?"

"By... by ringing Harley, he went there to work on the place while I came here." They watched him pat his pockets for his phone. "I'll give you his mobile number." He told them as he finally found it and then he growled a little. "Things died." Derek snorted at that.

"Likely story."

"Derek, Penelope's my daughter, I love her, I wouldn't do it." James defended.

"I was on the phone with her when you turned up! She looked through the peep hole and saw you there!"

They all watched James pale and he had to keep himself steadied. Hotch grabbed him to keep him up, noticing the sudden change.

"James? What's a matter?" Hotch asked, they needed to work fast, and if James had anything to do with it then they needed him to break.

"It can't be." James then shook off Hotch and went into the apartment. He saw the disruption, he saw one of the CSI's pick up the poster and the bile in his stomach began to makes its way up. It was as a photo was taken of the writing on the wall, the flash illuminating the lettering, that his legs gave way and he howled out.

"James you need to start talking now." Hotch told the broken man on the floor.

"It's Stanley." James muttered and they could tell the anger was bubbling and the entire team looked up at him, tears falling from his eyes. "My brother." He told them and allowed Hotch to help him stand and guide him out of the apartment. "Stanley Mitchell is my identical twin." He then shakily handed over a picture of the pair of them. "He's famous for being Bobo the clown."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Now... did you see that coming? I've had it up my sleeve since last night! (Alcohol will do that to you apparently! =P)

You're reviews were a worth read, but I felt cruel! I knew and you guys didn't! **=( **BUT now you do!

Honestly hope this doesn't deduct the idea's you've got going and ruin it! More soon guys!


	7. Truth Of The Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Your guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Rating goes up here guys to be safe! Rated M!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Stanley Mitchell. D.O.B. 23/02/1957. Parents were George Mitchell and Anya Mitchell. Siblings were his identical twin James Mitchell and sister Sarah Mitchell." The tech, that they had on hand, told them as he read off the screen. "He's the Godfather to Penelope Anya Garcia, legal guardian as well, in the event of death of both parents."

Hotch thanked the tech and closed the phone and turned back to the group. "It's legit. Stanley Mitchell is James' twin." Hotch spoke and then turned his attention to James, a serious look on his face. "If Bobo's out of retirement, how could you not know?"

"It's not the original Bobo. Stanley was supposed to be in jail for child molestation charges." James said fearful. "He wasn't supposed to be out until late next year."

"34 years is a long time to be locked up."

"He didn't get caught until 2001." James verified. "We didn't truly know what he had done until end of the 90's."

"What I can't understand is how does Penelope fit in? Why is he fixated on her?" Rossi asked, they needed to know everything.

"I think we need somewhere private to start this." Hotch told them and they all headed back to the BAU, the chief officer had the instructions of what to do.

Derek was still quiet, as though he'd given up and if what he thought was going to come out came out, he knew exactly how Penelope would be feeling. He'd already apologised to James and gotten a few choice words back.

"Do you realise how in love with you she is? How long she's been in love with you?" He saw Derek's face morphed into utter grief in that moment. "Years is too long Derek." James had told him and walked off to see what could be done.

Now sitting in the conference room they all looked at James. He sucked in a deep breath and looked at his coffee before looking up. "Stan wasn't just molesting kids, he abused them too. Penny bare the brunt to it from time to time, he'd take her away on little holidays, and me and her mother were completely oblivious to it all. There were never any tell tale signs and I guess that's where we failed her.

"Maria, Pen's mom, ran with Penelope when we caught Stan. I had to believe that my brother was innocent and it cost me. We'd go through so much and in a moment of irrational thinking my whole world crashed around. Stan was my brother, I couldn't believe that he was doing those things with my baby, I couldn't comprehend that. I wanted to believe he was mentally ill or something, anything but believe that my brother was like that."

"So what happened after?"

"Stan fled, there were feelers and reports out for him literally everywhere, but it didn't work."

"So how do you know he was Bobo the clown?"

"I found out he'd had this clown business for years when he turned up at mine one day. He gave me a picture of Penelope and a clown, told me he was the clown. I found out her mother had remarried, she'd filed a divorce years before. I remember staring at that smiling face of Penelope and realising that I'd missed 8 years of my life because I chose the wrong person to protect. It drove me insane."

Reid sat back perplexed. "It's advertised everywhere about the circus. How could you not know that your brother was back here?"

"Bobo the clown is now a working concession of Stan's business. Before he was caught of course, but once a name's known it's hard to change. People go for the clown, not the person being the clown. Bobo the clown is a manufactured name now." James told them truthfully. "Stan, I don't know, the moment Penny was gone he flipped out. He obsessed with her crazily, he near enough yearned for her. Blamed me entirely. But never did I think he'd come back and do this."

"We've got one problem in the whole of this." Derek finally spoke up. "Because of your brother, Penelope has a phobia of clowns."

"Coulrophobia." Reid added in.

"She's had panic attacks over them." Derek continued.

"From Stan?" James looked confused as he asked the question. He didn't know how to deal with that issue, it didn't make any obvious sense to him.

"He groped her on her 12th birthday." Derek told him and then leant forward. "Have you got any idea where he'd have her?"

"No." James admitted honestly. "I haven't spoken to him since I finally got him chucked in jail and out of my life for good."

Hotch and Rossi had been too silent, they looked at one another and at Derek. "You do property developing right?" Rossi asked.

"Yes."

"Where?" Rossi proceeded.

"How many properties have you got in the Virginia area?" Hotch then added on.

"About 12, maybe a couple more." James felt very on the spot at that moment, he had 6 well trained eyes on him.

"Have been to them all lately?" Emily then asked, she knew where the two men were going now and the others slowly cottoned on.

"There's 2 or 3 I haven't had chance to yet. They're last on my agenda." The realisation hit him then. "You don't think he's using them?"

"As much has you want to disregard the fact. Stan could've been keeping tabs on you and Penelope for longer than you realise." Emily added in confidently.

"If he found her 12 years ago, he was going to make sure he found her again." JJ continued and they saw James becoming a broken man. "You can't think he's using one of them?"

"We need the addresses James, then we'll know." Hotch said as he got up and left the room to get the ball rolling.

He was feeling good about this.

Within the next hour they had the addresses and they all headed off, James in tow. Each separating to the three houses that James had given the addresses of.

Derek was up with the head of the group. He wanted to get Penelope back. Bring her home and if he could, get his hands on a clown's neck.

Penelope didn't know where she was, she didn't know where to go. She had felt the walls in the darkness and felt nothing. She couldn't even find her way back. Utter darkness encased the room and with it her.

Her breathing was heavy now and whatever thought, and whoever she thought of, her panic wasn't decreasing. She couldn't fix herself to be composed and okay with this. She couldn't apply courage to get her out of this place.

When lights began to flare on she found herself pinning against the wall. Praying that in some weird act of science, she'd become one with the wall. There was no pattern to the lighting. One would flash on to her left, then to her right, then directly above her, then far away.

Then she heard it.

A door opened, a crack of light and it was gone.

She wasn't alone anymore.

Laughing rang out and Penelope moved along the wall and then sunk down when she found a corner. The lights continued on their mad escapade and she saw someone. She looked around. It did it again and she saw Bobo standing there, grin on his face watching her. The next time he was closer and the final time, before he grabbed her, he was right in front of her.

"No!" She screamed as he pulled her and close to him, she felt the roughness of his outfit, the feel of his big, red, round nose press to hers and then the lights around the room all came on and stayed on and she was there in Bobo's arms. "Get off me!" Penelope fought him in sheer terror.

"Now, now Penny. It's play time." He said as he turned her to the middle of them room. "Don't you want to play?" He kissed her hard and Penelope felt sick again and she did what she could. She bit his lip and hard, so hard she could feel the blood. "You bitch!" He said and threw her down on the floor, her back connecting with the concrete and she felt her whole body paralyse at the brute force.

Penelope tried her hardest to get some stamina, to get away from him, but he got on top of her and began to rip at her tights with one hand, pulling her skirt up with the other. Penelope screamed in terror, fought him with all her mite, against his one handed grip, to stop him and she felt she'd failed as he pried her legs apart. She howled as she felt his nails dug into her thighs as he pushed her legs further apart.

Penelope then realised her hands were free and hit him the hardest she could. His hands fell from her legs and she pushed herself away from him, he looked at her and went for her.

She ran to where she assumed the door was and found it, she pushed through and ran again. Soon she found herself in a dimly lit room, Bobo's laughter rang out loud and then she turned. There was a mirror, she saw herself clearly then. The dishevelled, scared self. The mirror behind her flashed and she saw Bobo and she spun away from it. Quickly she realised she was in a house of mirrors and disorientation got the better of her. Penelope ran one way to find a mirror, to run back and find another mirror.

Bobo flashing in some of the reflections, she was in others.

Penelope's head began to spin and she lost control as she ran straight into one of the mirrors. Laying on the floor on the shattered glass she knew damage was done, she could feel the warmth of blood spreading under her.

She didn't know what really happened next, she just remembered being pulled up and then hitting a wall close to her and then the floor and Bobo grabbed her and it all went completely dark. She could've been wrong about the roll out of previous events. It wouldn't matter really.

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a new room. Lights were on everywhere and it looked somewhat like a dressing room.

She felt her body as she sat there aching. She had fresh pains. Old aches. She groaned and looked down at herself. Her clothes crumpled and blooded. The tights on her legs ripped from Bobo's attempt earlier and she saw cuts.

She heard a snigger and looked up.

Bobo was sitting opposite her, a smile on his face and Penelope involuntarily shuddered.

"You shouldn't sleep in Funhouse's Penny. You don't know what's going to happen. Don't know how hurt you're going to get. What fun you'll miss out on." He taunted her and Penelope tried to move as she began to worry that he'd actually succeeded in raping her. "I felt you needed a little restraining. You're so grown up, it's obvious now. Not so easy."

"Why do you want me? I- I..."

"Your mother took you from me when you were little Penny. When you were twelve I was on a limit, but now, this is perfection. I have a while." Penelope closed her eyes as he came towards her. "Maybe if you looked like Bobo's mate you might be more comfortable." He said and wiped a white sponge down her right cheek, plying a strike of white paint to her cheek. The paint stinging the little cuts, showing them up.

Penelope shook her head to get him away. "Don't, please." Penelope whimpered and had to close her eyes, the sight of Bobo, and the thought of her dad under all the paint was making her lose her mind.

"Fine, if you don't want to be like this, I'll become more like you." He said and walked away, Penelope looked as he tore the wig off and the blonde mop of hair fell messily around his face. She watched him take his outfit off and put jeans and a new top on. She then watched him remove his gloves and the nose and then grabbed a face wipe.

Derek filled her head then, the time in restaurant when she told him that there was nothing to be scared of when it came to clowns.

In that moment Bobo turned to her and wiped the face paint off she knew she was right.

Clowns were frauds.

She wasn't surviving a clown anymore, she was surviving her dad. The thought didn't tell her which one was scarier. She knew which was scarier. For the first time in her life Penelope wished it was Bobo still here.

Bobo stood and approached her. He smirked and Penelope knew that smirk too well now. He released her hands and pulled her up. "Let's have some fun." He said, but Penelope got free and ran for one of the two doors.

"Uncle Stanley's coming to get his Baby Girl Penny!" That made Penelope freeze in the door way. "You so thought I was your father. Uncles have much more fun with their 4 year old nieces than fathers. I proved that. I'm back to continue that fun."

Penelope heard him come closer. It wasn't her father. The moment she felt Stan's hand on her hip she pushed through the door weakly to get away from him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Bit more progression! How's that? You like?

More soon guys! You'll get what you want, if the muse plays nice!


	8. Fight For What's Right

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Love to the reviews! Here goes the next bit! **

**This was written out of fear of being spanked... you know who you are, wordofwyrd! =P **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Hotch and Reid took on the first place, it was a little further out than the others and James had been taken by Hotch. Derek had gone with Emily to the second house. Leaving JJ and Rossi to go the closest house out of them all. They all had a group of LEO's with them and they all knew there was an ambulance on hand, if God forbid it, they needed it.

The moment Hotch kicked in the door and they flooded the place they knew it was the wrong property. They crept through each room, each new corridor, all following the correct protocol. As they all went to leave an officer ran to them.

"He's been here." He didn't get to finish as Hotch stormed the building and went to the room he'd come from. There on the wall were two simple words. _**Not Here**_. Hotch then grabbed his cell as they began to leave the building.

The same thing happened for Derek and Emily, they knew by the stillness of the house, and the silence of the building that no one was, or had been, there. Derek even double checked the house just to make sure. He went outside agitated, took the call from Hotch and then ran for an SUV yelling orders left, right and centre.

Emily watched the grip Derek held on the steering wheel as he drove. He was ready for this, he was positive this was it. It had to be.

The moment they parked up and got out they all realised that all hell had broken loose. They knew this was the right place just from the readying game that was playing out. Derek went straight to Rossi, Emily to JJ.

"What's happening?" Derek almost demanded as he looked from the house to Rossi.

"Me and JJ made it in, we heard circus music and knew we needed backup. We were gonna call you when you said you were on your way."

"It's safe though right?"

"As safe as can be. From what looks like he's done in there, we need everyone we can get to storm that place." Rossi looked serious as the afternoon darkened towards dusk. "Morgan." He started and put his hands on the man's shoulder. "We had to get the dogs. We've got an officer getting something of Garcia's to help."

Derek's hands went to his head. He looked at the house, he heard Hotch call to them and he went by instincts.

"I'm going in now." Derek said but Rossi grabbed his arm. "Rossi, man, let me go. She's in there, she needs us now more than ever and we're just standing around."

"Derek, there's protocols."

"There's 6 of us, we're agents, we do this as a living, but now we seem to be taking a while. All because she's part of our team." Derek said agitatedly. "All we need is torches; the rest is down to us. Down to what we do best."

"Dave he's right." Hotch said as he came towards them with torches. "Get the ones out of your SUV's and we're going in. I'm not waiting around anymore."

No one hesitated. "James, you need to stay here until we know it's clear." Hotch told James and he nodded, but they could see that he wanted to follow. "It's safer for Penelope." That settled it.

James just stood and watched as the team quickly briefed and headed in, guarding one another. He knew his daughter was in good hands.

Penelope didn't know where she was running, she was just running. She could hear Stan behind her, closely following her. She could heard the music still humming through the building, but couldn't hear if it was close or not. Her head was completely not with it.

Penelope just found herself running through door after door. She took one door but found it blocked, as she turned back she saw Stan in the opposite doorway. Her heart began to pound harder and she could feel it as it almost beat out of her ribcage.

"I always get what I want Penny." He took a step in; he loved the fear in her eyes. "Having you at this age makes the game more exciting. You're so aware of it all now. There's no innocence anymore. I like it."

Penelope looked around with wide eyes. She went to outdo him, to get around him in a bid for survival, but Stan was quicker, Penelope was hurt. Stan watched as Penelope howled in pain as he squeezed the grip on her wrist, twisting it around painfully. Attempting to break it.

"Now come on Penny. Us Mitchell's are made of tougher stuff than this."

"You obviously don't know that I'm a Garcia then." She told him and stamped on his foot with every inch of energy she had. Stan let her go, but as she fled the room he caught her hand slightly and she lost her footing completely and fell to the floor.

The moment she heard the laugh, she picked herself up and ran, she just didn't stop or pay attention. That was until she ran into something.

"Let me go." She said as she hit out against the chest of the person currently holding onto her.

"Shh, Baby Girl, it's me. Baby, it's me Morgan." Penelope looked at him and fell against him completely exhausted and she just began to cry as Derek's voice and familiarity swum into her system. "I've got you." He said and looked as Stan came through to the dimly lit room.

Penelope removed herself from Derek and stood behind him as she felt Stan behind her. She couldn't hold Derek back; he was too fast as they watched the taunting man. Derek went for Stan, the others kept their guns trained on him, but Derek released all inner anger and let hell rip. No one did a thing as they let him do so, and JJ went to comfort Penelope.

Derek threw punch after punch, didn't care that blood was spraying his bare skin and clothes. He hit Stan for every moment of despair they'd watched Penelope suffer. They all watched as he attacked the man with anger for taking Penelope away from him and he continued to hit out as he let out the concern and worry they'd all gone through and finally, he hit Stan for all that Penelope was going to be going through long after this.

Hotch finally pulled Derek off and threw him back towards Penelope as they began to lead her out of the room. Hotch then took control and picked up the badly beaten Stan and handcuffed him before leading him out behind them.

Stan chuckled as Penelope's legs buckled under her and he knew she was weakening. Hotch and Rossi's grip on him didn't loosen any, they just tightened it.

"Whoa Baby." Derek said as they stilled and he looked at Penelope to see she wasn't up for keeping the strong act, so he just put one arm under her legs, and the other up on her upper body so he could scoop her up protectively. "I've got you." He soothed to her gently.

Penelope allowed her head to loll around before she just ended up putting it to Derek's chest. All her adrenaline was leaving now and she wanted nothing more than to be home and in Derek's arms so she could sleep this nightmare away.

As they all walked through the rooms they saw what Penelope was subjected too. The light showing them exactly what Stan had masterminded for this whole entire ordeal. As they all walked through it, they all knew they'd have to help out the best way they could.

As they left the house James went towards them, the role of father exploded and he went to Penelope.

The flashing lights of police cruisers and ambulances burnt Penelope's eyes and made her groan as her headache intensified. Derek could sense her distress and just spoke to her delicately. He offered James a small smile as he came over and put his hand to Penelope's cheek.

"Hey Angel." He spoke softly as Derek stood still, his hold on Penelope never weakening. Penelope looked at him; she looked scared at first, but relented into a smile. James smiled at her some, yet the moment he saw Stan being brought out it all changed. "I'll be right back." He said and kissed Penelope's cheek before he ran at Stan.

"You bastard!" He yelled as Stan received another punch to right side of his face. "It wasn't enough to have her back then was it. Destroy my happiness! You had to do it again!"

"James, you need to calm down. Stress won't do Penelope any good." Hotch tried to reason with the man. "Your daughter needs you."

"You're dead to me!" James said and began to walk away.

"It was fun though Bro. She's definitely like Maria, shame she wasn't as giving as her." James flew back in Stan's direction and hit out and then Rossi pulled him away. He took him towards Derek as he walked Penelope to the awaiting ambulance.

"Penelope's your main focus now. Stan's ours and the local PD. She needs you and Derek on ball and all in." Rossi told him as they got closer. "She's hurt; she doesn't need anyone else hurt too."

James merely nodded as he looked at Penelope. He had his daughter back and he was prepared to keep it that way. He knew they were right but at that moment he wanted Stan to pay big time. From the look Derek gave him, he knew the man that loved his daughter felt exactly the same.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ So she's free of the Funhouse!

I'm going dedicate this to Wordofwyrd for her pushiness towards me =P

Hope it was worth it! =)


	9. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Great reviews! =) Taking a notch down for a moment.**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek and James were the only two to remain when a nurse had come in to tell them all to leave. It was only when she learnt the relationships of both men to Penelope that she relented politely.  
Penelope was sedated and had been for the last couple of hours. The doctors had decided it'd be safer and would keep Penelope calmer.

The two men were exhausted after getting her back and waiting on news of her condition. They'd all learnt that Penelope had a concussion, a body covered in bruises, cuts, grazes, defence wounds all over, grab marks on her thigh from an attempted rape, a couple of fracture, broken, or otherwise bruised ribs and the worst of it all was the cuts from the broken mirror. Some were deep, some were not, some had glass still embedded, some were clean. All Penelope needed now was rest as she was suffering from not only the wounds but exhaustion to top it all and the hospital wanted her in a couple of days for observation.

Penelope felt Stan on top of her and her breathing began to race. She felt his hands run over her; she felt each new wound she got. She heard his laugh and then she was transported back to the house of mirrors. As she hit the floor she opened the eyes to a newer, brighter, airy room, and her eyes saw James and her breathing hitched some before she remembered it was her dad. She then looked to Derek as his hand was on hers and the calm washed over her.

She then looked out of the window, it was pitch black out and she just lay there staring before sleep took her again naturally.

When Derek woke up he sucked in a breath and just watched Penelope for a moment, he looked at James and saw him still asleep, when he looked back he just couldn't help but trace the minor cuts she had on her face. He was glad the marking of white paint was completely gone from her cheek, and he was glad she was out of her torn clothes.

He could still hear the doctor's words in his head, as he said the one thing that they were all fretting about most. "There are no signs of sexual trauma, nearly, but not completely. It seems she had a close call before managing to get away." Knowing that his baby girl fought against Stan told him everything he needed to. She was going to be okay at the end of this all. She was stronger than she'd let on, and she was a lot stronger than any of them gave her credit for.

Derek remembered how last night, when everyone was outside and he had a few moments alone with Penelope as she slept soundly, he managed to talk to her and release from him what he'd been building up. He knew he'd have to do it again, but for now he knew what the script was ready and waiting to tell.

It had been getting dark by the time he'd been allowed in. He'd taken her hand immediately. Wanted to hold her in his arms. Feel her near him. It might have only been 15 hours or so since she was taken, but so much happened in that time. So many fears realised, so many emotions burnt through.

He'd pressed her hand to his lips, listening for the beat of her heart on the monitor; his eyes just lay on the wall across from him, concentrating on the upcoming tirade. "I love you so much Baby Girl and I'm so sorry I never got around to telling you that. That I left it to almost losing you." He put her hand to his cheek and he looked at her as she remained sleeping. "I'm going to show you for the rest of your life, just how much I love you." He kept staring at her. "I love you so much." He finally whispered at her and dropped his eyes to the bed sheets.

He'd tell her again, Derek realised as he sat there the next morning, he dropped his eyes again and then looked up as he saw movement in his peripheral. His alertness sharpened as Penelope groaned a little as she woke up.

"Derek." She said quietly as she set her eyes on him and felt his hand sit on his and a smile graced her lips and brightened her eyes slightly.

"Hey Baby Girl, how you feeling?" He said as he leant forward on the chair and gripped her hand in his.

"Safe." She reassured him and he kissed her forehead grateful to God for bringing her back to him, before she lay there and ran her hands over her face as she slowly woke up fully. "What's the time?"

Derek looked at his watch. "Just after 9, you've been in hospital about 14 hours give or take. Doc wants to keep you in."

Penelope closed her eyes. "I thought it was my dad." She said and a sob escaped after her words. She remembered seeing her dad at the door, letting him in with so much trust. Then being pushed into the wall and losing all control. "I thought I understood why my mom had left him, but it wasn't him and I didn't know it until just before you got me."

Derek remained silent; he just got up and onto the edge of the bed, listening to her, ready to comfort her. In the end she forced herself up painfully and took to his arms and sobbed hard as he cradled her. Momentarily Derek found himself moving some of the wires so he could lay with her and he managed. He kept his lips perched in her hair as he rocked her gently to calm her.

James had been awake a little watching the pair. He watched the way Penelope was in Derek's arms and he noted the way Penelope had moulded herself to Derek's embrace as though he were a protective shield around her.

When Penelope's sobs subsided, she looked up at James and smiled. His eyes weren't so familiar for the bad reason anymore. They were a different shade of brown, more like hers, more like Derek's. They weren't like Stan's at all. It was only now, after really being face to face with Stan for so long that Penelope realised all the differences. Her father's face was the same shape, but the smile was different, the nose was more like hers, the teeth were straighter, the skin was more worn with worry. She realised it wouldn't be a constant reminder to have her father around after all.

"You okay Baby?" He asked warily, Penelope just nodded as Derek finally let her go, as she made it clear she was ready to be let go of. James came closer as Derek stood up off the bed. Penelope then, for the first time in years and for the first time since re-meeting her dad took to his arms, even wanted to be in his arms. James didn't think he could feel a fiercer hug than the one he felt at that moment.

"I'm so sorry Penelope. I'm sorry I didn't protect you better. I'm sorry for everything he's done." James said as he put his head towards the crook of her neck. His heart was thumping in that moment, he had his daughter in his arms and nothing had ever felt so calming and satisfying at one.

When the pair finally separated and Penelope was lying down she looked from one to the other. "What happened to him?"

"He's locked up Baby Girl. Hotch and Rossi made sure of that." Penelope nodded and smiled a little, the idea of him locked up comforted her some more. "He apparently _tripped_ as well."

"Tripped?" Penelope asked confused.

"Hotch said a couple of officers were walking with him, Rossi and Stan and they _tripped._ Stan came out with a couple of fractured ribs and pretty blooded up."

"Knew I could count on the boss men." She said and she settled some more. She couldn't help but feel satisfied with just desserts but as much as she wanted to learn more, her aching body was screaming for respite. Her mind not quite ready for the wave of truth just yet.

"Get some rest Goddess." Derek said and stood up. "We'll get something to eat and be back before you know we've even gone."

James having noticed Penelope's tiring behaviour stood up too. "Love you Kiddo." He said and kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

Derek stepped in and kissed Penelope's lips gently. "I love you so much Penelope. I'm sorry I never told you before."

"I know you've always loved me." Penelope whispered back sleepily. She couldn't lie, she wouldn't have admitted her feelings if she hadn't have felt it from Derek every time they were together.

"Good. Never forget it." Derek said and made sure she was completely asleep before leaving the room to tell a nurse she had be awake.

"I think Penelope's always needed you in her life."

Derek laughed a little. "You know what James?" He said as the two walked together to the nurse's station. "I think I've always needed her more."

After telling the nurse about Penelope, Derek handed over his number in case of emergency and then left, wanting to be back and up before Penelope woke again. He wanted to keep on ball for the rest of the time he was here with Penelope.

"My father always told me a lot of things before he died, but one that stuck with me most, was that when you meet and fall in love with a woman that's so much better than you, you should marry them." Derek spoke with clarity. "I'm going to marry your daughter James, that much is certain."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-,**

_**A/N:**_ Now my favourite chapter but I felt we needed a lot less Bobo for moment... So there we go... nicer and less creepy right? =P


	10. Worries And Fears

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: So the last chapter wasn't my favourite one BUT let's see what the muse has in store eh?**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The next day had the same routine. After making sure Penelope was still asleep, the two men left the room for food. This time when they came back Penelope was awake, staring aimlessly at the ceiling above her, the telly in the corner talking to itself.

Penelope silently looked over to them and smiled a little bit. Derek went straight to her. "Hey Baby Girl." He said as James took his place on the other side.

"Hey Handsome." She whispered and she could see the worry make itself evident on his face. "I'm feeling it today, that's all." She proceeded to calm him and took his hand in hers. "I'm doing okay."

"Need us to get you anything Penny?" James asked and Penelope shook her head. "Sure?"

"Positive." She said gently as she swallowed. "I'm already as high as a kite; let's not make it worse than it needs to be." She joked lightly and moved slightly, her hand protecting her sides as she pushed up. She ended up giving up as she groaned stiffly, fell back and felt a tear escape from the pain.

"You need some help?" James asked worriedly, he was trying to be a dad to her, but trying his hardest to not over do it, he didn't know how to handle having a hurt, in hospital 33 year old daughter.

"Baby Girl, you're gonna take a little more pain meds. You aren't getting a say. You aren't going to lie around and be in pain. And I think your dad will agree with me on it." Penelope looked at him and pouted. "Pout all you want, all it'll do is make me wanna kiss you, not resist you."

"I'm just not comfortable. I'm sure if I was, I'd be fine." Penelope tried to get him to relent on his plan. "Handsome..." She said and tilted her heard, and fluttered her eyelashes. "You know you love me?"

Derek smirked. "Yes Sweetheart. What do you want?"

"Can you just fluff my pillows please?" She asked and he nodded and James helped her up, he sat on the bed and allowed her to burying her head into his shoulder as she sat bent over her protesting body.

"You're doing good Baby." James soothed as Derek hurried with the pillows. He was looking at Penelope's back for some of it. Mottled bruising was covering it, or what he could see in the gap of the hospital gown. Her hair on the back of her head was a mess, some still congealed together with dried blood from where Stan had knocked her out in the first place.

"Right try that now Mama." Derek said as he stepped back a little and watched as James helped Penelope relax into the pillows. "Better or worse?"

"So much better." Penelope breezed as comfort finally wrapped itself around her. "A girl could get use to this treatment. Two handsome men looking after her."

"Well it's a good thing you need looking after for a bit." James told her confidently, he looked at Derek and smiled. "No say in it either. We're the ones that have spoken to your doctor the most; we know what's going to be happening when you get out."

"So what is going to be happening?" Penelope asked intrigued as she scratched around the IV port, the plaster making it itch like crazy. Derek seeing what she was doing, merely took her hand and held it and proceeded to distract her.

"Well... you're staying at mine. No arguments. Your dad's staying with me too, I have the room and we don't particularly want you back at yours until you're ready and have the actually strength to make it up those steps."

"I want to sell the place." Penelope told them and stared down at her hand in Derek's. She loved to see the contrast of their skin; she loved the difference of the feel of Derek's hand above everyone else's. "There are too many memories and this one. This one I can't just forget and go and live there anymore." She closed her eyes as she steadied herself. "Stan was the final kick to get me to move."

Derek and James exchanged looks again with Penelope noticing. Derek was hoping this would happen; he wanted an opportunity to get Penelope to move in with him. Now he had his window.

"Right I'm going to go and grab you a couple of magazines. Some drinks and food." James said excusing himself from the room as he kissed Penelope on the cheek, winked at her and left.

"That was weird." Penelope said and looked Derek in the eyes. "Gonna tell me what I'm sporting under this horrible hospital attire Hot Stuff?"

Derek ran a hand over the back of his neck; he'd had this list in his head since the doctor spoke it. "You got a concussion, ribs that are either fully broken, fractured or just bruised, bruises all over, cuts the same, there were a few bits of glass they had to remove, more from you arms and neck than anywhere else, but they got them out. They had to stitch quite a large slash on your stomach..."

"Did he..." Penelope sucked in a deep breath to steady herself. "Did he rape me?"

Derek's head snapped up at that, she didn't remember if she was raped or not. Penelope, looking at his face, began to break.

"He did, didn't he?" She asked a large tear ran down her cheek.

Derek grabbed her hand and his and squeezed it. "He didn't rape you. Do you not remember?"

Penelope calmed herself. "I got away from him when he tried, he got my tights off and my legs apart, but he got a hold of me and shoved me around, I passed out and woke up in a new room. I- I just didn't know if he had." Penelope now felt stupid, she'd read the statements of women that had been raped while working cases. "Of course, I'd know." She sobbed. "I'd know if I was raped!"

"Hey, hey, hey Baby, don't you dare start comparing yourself to other women. It's not fair, it's not warranted." Derek told her sternly, he knew what she was doing. "You're telling yourself that you'd have felt whether or not he'd forced himself in you aren't you?" Penelope nodded, tears streaming. "You were in a situation Pen, one that wasn't getting any better, one that wasn't just going to stop. You had other things to contemplate. Like getting away from him. So don't you dare ever say you'd know. It's not always that easy."

Penelope eased up then. "What would I do without you eh?" She asked as she put her hand to his face. "Definitely my Noir Hero."

Derek beamed at that. Ever since her phone call that night, that was all he was trying to be. Her hero. Now he was dubbed it.

"Now hero of mine." Penelope said as she let her hand slip down his chest, down his arm and land on top of his hand as he leant on it on the bed. "When does this damsel in distress get out of here and to a humble abode?"

"You're in luck M'lady." Derek said leaning in with a smirk. "Tomorrow morning." Penelope groaned at him and he laughed. "What?"

"That's not luck my Hunk of Burning Love." She pouted at him. "Why can't I go home today?"

"The doc wants to be extra sure that none of your ribs are causing major problem. He always needs to make sure that, well, psychologically, you're able to cope."

"And so far... have I passed?"

"You sure have. I'd even go as far as to say with flying colours Baby." Derek moved closer to her then. "I love you so much Penelope Garcia." He said and climaxed his declaration with a strong, desired, longing kiss that burnt both his and Penelope's lips with passion.

Come the next morning Penelope was up, dressed, and waiting on the doctors last motion. To hand over the discharge form. When she got them Hotch and Rossi had turned up, to see her getting up slowly and then settling into a wheelchair.

Both men had joined them back to Derek's house. Penelope was left to Derek with each new need. He was the one that got her in and out of the car, he was the one that helped her, and he was the one that was by her side as a permanent aid. Both were lapping it up, rather than hating it.

Walking in Penelope was surprised to see Reid, Emily and JJ standing in the living room, a banner up, balloons around and a no clown's sign up. She had to laugh and she thanked them all for being there for her. Her family all together when she least expected it, but most needed it.

It wasn't until later that the reality of everything began to settle in. Penelope was in the place she wanted to be. She was safe and secure in Derek's arms, in the dark and under the comfort of the bed sheets, supported by not only Derek's arms but pillows galore.

She was surprised Derek hadn't woken up, but she was grateful for it. It wasn't even a night home and she was already suffering nightmares. That prospect worried her. However, even though she'd doubted it, sleep came back to her and she didn't wake up until late the next morning. She was alone, and she needed up to go to the bathroom that she was certain of.

The moment her feet touched the floor, she heard a loud bang.

"Penny! Uncle Stan's back!" She heard muffled through the nearly closed door, as she heard footsteps coming up the hallway.

Stepping backwards; the door opened and Derek came in with James following him. Penelope watched as Derek put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. She nodded with wide eyes .Both men could see her worst nightmare was just downstairs.

Both men went towards her and they all went into the bathroom.

"Until we can think of a good enough plan, we stay in here. He can't get through the door easily and by which time back up might be here." Derek told them, he didn't know how quickly those plans were going to change.

"I want to take him." James said and got up and began to leave the room.

"Dad!" Penelope said as little too loud but she was crying, thus was completely out of control. "Please don't."

Derek was ringing Hotch and the local PD as he watched this.

James came back to Penelope, cupped her face. "I hate that man for what he has done to my little girl. He is getting what he deserves."

"I can't lose you, Dad. I need you as much as I need Derek."

"I know Sweetheart, but I need justice over that man. I need my own peace." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Sweetheart will you be okay here?"

"You can't go too!" She said feeling completely helpless.

"Stan took on two of the wrong men Baby Girl." He told her and pulled a gun out from under the sink. "I know you don't like guns, but keep it, if he comes in, you shoot." Penelope just nodded her head. "I love you Baby Girl, once this is over we are getting you some breakfast and more rest." He told her as though this was something truly normal. When in fact, he was keeping her the calmest he knew too.

Penelope had to smile at him as he left, but as her eyes lay on the gun she couldn't hide the fear.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ I brought Bobo back! I'm so mean! Have faith my lovelies!

Hope you liked!


	11. Blow It Away

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Yes, I brought Bobo back! **

**Let's have fun with this! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek stalked the landing, he was beyond torn, he wanted to stay and protect Penelope from the bathroom, but he knew from what Stan had orchestrated in just one house that he was capable of far worse things. Therefore, Derek wanted to help James and then get back to Penelope.

The moment he heard a thud, and he saw Stan he knew this couldn't end well. The man was dressed in casual jeans and a white t shirt, the problem was, so was James. The only difference was that James' were cleaner, fresher. However, if Hotch or anyone else, for that matter, came round they wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Derek didn't want to, if he could, use a gun. He knew that that would only terrify Penelope further and he would try his hardest to keep her from that. He knew the baseball bat was in the hallway, he just had to get to it.

When he saw Stan get James, he began his descent.

"How is my niece doing James?" Stan asked mid punch. "Is she ready for me?"

"You son of a bitch." James spat angrily and charged at Stan, throwing both of them into a wall. "I told you I'd make you pay."

Penelope could hear the bangs and each one was making her lose her mind more and more. She couldn't sit around any longer, she had to do something. She could distract Stan enough for both Derek and James to get him. She had to trust her gut, and she had to trust the gun that Derek had given her.

Derek had made it halfway down the stairs when Stan looked at him. James backed off Stan then as the man turned sadistically and went towards the bottom of the stairs.

"So what do we have here? We never did get introductions the other night." Stan said with a sly smile. James knew what Derek was doing; he was baiting him, allowing Stan to evoke the right rage in him. "Isn't my niece a treasure?"

"She sure is Stan. Absolute diamond." Derek replied as he walked down the stairs. "My apologises she's not here. She's resting."

"That's alright! Bring the girl down!"

"No." Derek half growled. "I think it's best we leave her be for the moment. Too much excitement. Don't want her worn out before she's ready."

Stan laughed then and Derek heard the stark contrast between James and Stan's laugh. "So caring. Is she still a good fuck?" Stan asked straight out, and deadly serious and that did it for Derek, he charged at Stan and using all his strength began to hit him over, and over again.

"You think that abusing a 4 year old, one that you were supposed to love and protect is serious?" Derek said as he heard Stan by his collar; pushing him into the ground. "You think that Penelope deserved that? Think she deserved all you did to her, even now?"

"Hey! She didn't complain back then." Stan knew he was pushing buttons here.

"She was 4! She had no idea what you were doing was wrong!" Derek said and picked Stan up a little before slamming him back down onto the wooden hallway. "You think she would want that?" Stan nodded, not in the slightest bit scared. "She didn't know what she wanted! At her age now, she knows! She managed to fight you, managed to stop you!"

Stan's face darkened at that and he fought back. Flipping Derek off, throwing him into the banisters. He looked up the stairs and saw Penelope.

The moment Penelope saw him, she froze, he didn't. She saw him coming towards her and her shaking escalated. Derek having seen what he was doing, grabbed him before James did and threw him into the living room.

James took Stan and he didn't relent. "You leave her the hell alone."

"Oh come on James, you know you just couldn't stop me."

"I didn't know you were doing it! If I did you'd have been 6 foot under by now!" James said and Derek went to find Penelope coming down the stairs.

"Hey Baby, get back up there." Derek told her a little rushed, he wanted to know she was safe and out of the way.

"No." Penelope said adamantly.

"Pen..."

"Derek behind you!" She said as Stan came towards them and then both Derek and James went for Stan. She thought he wouldn't stand a chance, she knew who he was, until Derek was sent back backwards.

She watched in horror as he dropped to the floor after hitting his head, tears pricking in her eyes she pulled the gun out and raised it towards Stan, but got caught.

She couldn't tell them apart.

Both men looked at her.

"Penny, you don't need to do this." One of the two said.

"No Penny, you don't." The other said with the same tone of voice and Penelope was sent into turmoil.

"Penny, please..." One of them pleaded. She put the gun on the other, but he said the same and so she put the gun towards the other one. She was violently shaking now. The pleading continued, Penelope getting more and more confused with each new one.

The two men looked the same, even the eyes; she couldn't tell from that, that made her panic escalated. She was counting on that one thing to help her. Tears began to pour.

"Penelope, kiddo, it's me your dad." She looked at him; she couldn't believe she was doubting it.

"I know you're scared Princess, but it's not me. I'm your dad."

Penelope heard Derek getting up. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his baby girl pointing a gun. He knew that if she got this wrong, she'd be devastated, more so than if she got it right.

Something flickered in one the two men's eyes and she knew she wanted answers before she ended her nightmare. "Why did you do it?" She asked shakily. There was silence. "Why the fuck did you do all that to me?" Penelope near enough screamed, no one knew she was having flash backs, seeing memories she'd forgotten about. The holiday's to her Uncle's beach house, the night's he baby sat her, the way he touched her, the way he forced her.

She hadn't said a word because the dynamics of her life had changed. Her past would run parallel with Derek's, heck it already was. They all knew more about her past than she did.

She saw the twin on the right falter, his expression sad, while the other one stayed the same.

"I loved you, I'd have done anything for you and you took advantage of me! I was 4! I idolised you for all the wrong reasons! Mom idolised you and you took advantage of her too!" Penelope screamed aggressively. All pent up emotion, that she had no one to direct was coming out now.

"I did it because I loved you." Stan finally spoke up, and the crooked smile appeared on his lips. "I was drawn to you the moment I saw you, first it was how I should've been, then it changed. I'm in love with you Penny!" He said and Penelope's stomach rolled and he started to walk towards her.

Penelope pulled the trigger and Stan dropped to the floor.

As did Penelope.

Stan lay weakening on the floor as James and Derek ran to Penelope as she began to breakdown before their eyes. Derek sliding the gun away wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed painfully.

The door flung open then and Hotch and back up ran in.

Penelope was sitting outside on the patio steps on her own later than night. Stan was dead, he'd died en-route to the hospital, she'd hit an artery in his chest and he bled out. She was now left with all the memories, the fresh wounds of what he'd done to her. She had to fix her life back together.

Derek watched from the back door at Penelope. She'd hardly moved since making it outside. He knew she wasn't crying, he knew she was thinking but it didn't make it any easier to watch. Penelope's life had been made painful since this had began. It wasn't a good thing.

"Go out to her." James told him as he joined him. "She doesn't need a dad right now; she needs the man who loves her." Derek nodded but hesitated. "Are you worrying about what happened to her? What she's remembered?"

Derek looked at him. "It's not that." James just continued to look, not saying a word. "I know what she's feeling right now." James' face changed a little. "I was abused after my father died. The team found out when the man that did it framed me for murder. I know that right now she's going to feel embarrassed and unworthy."

"And should she?"

"Hell no. That woman out there stuck by me even more after that. She was there throughout, stopped me sinking, stopped me from becoming self destructive, she loved me. She needs the same treatment."

"Well then get out there and show her that nothing's changed. She's still Penelope, whether or not she had this type of past. Yours and hers are nothing down to you. They're down to the people that helped bring you up."

Derek didn't need any more thought; he didn't need any more hesitancy. He went outside and sat down next to Penelope. She looked at him and smiled before laying her head on his shoulder. She wasn't going to give him the chance to treat her differently. She hadn't lived with that memory in her closet of skeletons.

"You doing okay Baby Girl?" He asked her and she nodded and then just watched the light of the sunset continually change the garden. The silence between them was comfortable, almost healing.

"I'm proud of you, Gorgeous." Derek whispered to her, he put his arm around her and pulled her to him tighter. "You were brave today."

"I had to help how I could. Gun or no gun." She shrugged at him. "For once I physically whooped some baddie down." She joked.

Derek laughed at her.

"Next time I'm leaving it up to you." Penelope told him as his laugh quietened down. "I love my babies and cyberspace. I have so much more control there, Handsome."

"I bet you do, Sweetheart." He told her and then he sucked in a breath. "Pen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can my Man of Chocolate Love." She said as she pulled away and looked at him with a faint, calm smile.

"I've realised something, it's something I've wanted but let manifest, and... but..." Penelope could tell he was nervous. "Penelope I want you for the rest of my life. I want to wake up to you every morning, I want you to be in a bed I share with only you and I want to build a home and a family for it with only you." Penelope bit her lip; she could feel herself welling up. "I came too close to losing you twice in my life. It's a killer the first time round, the second time is even worse. I cannot live without you; I cannot deal with life without you. You're my God Given Solace, my Goddess, my haven, my Baby Girl and above all, you're my everything P, and to lose it, means I lose me too."

"Derek." Penelope started, but Derek put his finger to her lips, he needed to finish this.

"I want to make you Penelope Morgan, Baby Girl. I want you to be my wife until the day we die. I want to see you on the porch of our house, grandkids running around, that same smile you get when you get what you want, still reaching your eyes. I wanna flirt with you until my last breath, I want to feel your hugs and I..."

"Just ask me Derek." Penelope stopped him with a smile.

"Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?"

Tears finally fell at that question and Penelope's head began to nod. "God yes." She said and then put her hands to his face and began to kiss him fiercely. "Never let me lose you." She whispered.

"Not on my life."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Tad da! *jazz hands* No more nasty clown! *Does a little dance*

Don't worry, the gaps in how the hell Stan got out shall be answered!

Now we're gonna get lots of romance! =) Happier prospect?


	12. Support System

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You lot really do rock at how involved you are! Absolutely love it! =)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

James stood in Derek's kitchen only two days later. Derek was out getting a new prescription for Penelope and food for dinner, and Penelope was on the couch fast asleep. He was cleaning up from breakfast, when he heard the doorbell go.

Creeping through the living room to get to the hallway he saw that his daughter was now on her back. Quilt down, shirt risen up to show that most of her torso was wrapped in white bandage.

The proof of the one thing he was trying to forget.

He opened the door to be faced with two women, one white, the other half cast much like Derek. "Can I help you?" James asked politely, tea towel still in hand.

Fran Morgan looked the man up and down. "Oh, erm, I thought my son lived her."

James' eyes widened then. "You must be Fran? And you must be Desiree?" Both women looked shocked, he smiled at them. "I'm James. I'm living with Derek for the mean time."

"Oh."

"Just until my daughter's more capable to do things on her own."

Fran's face illuminated into a massive smile. "You're Penelope's father I'm guessing?"

"That would be correct. Come in, come in. Sorry, how rude of me." James said and moved out of the way for them. "Penny's on the couch at the moment, she didn't sleep very well last night, so she's catching up for it now." He told them as they stepped into the hallway and put their bags down. "Derek's just gone out to get some things. He should be back soon."

"That's okay." Fran said and she stepped into the living room to see Penelope on the couch asleep. "Is she okay? We had problems with work and family in Chicago, so getting here was difficult."

"You're here now, that's all that matters and she's doing better." James said as he squeezed passed her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Waters fine."

"Desiree?"

"Same thanks." The younger one said as she stepped next to her mom and leant against the doorframe to look at Penelope. "I didn't think she'd be this bad."

"Derek played it down on purpose Des." Fran told her daughter as they both looked at Penelope and then proceeded into the kitchen. "So you're Pen's dad, mind if I ask where you've been?"

"All over." James said, he felt somewhat, on the spot with that question. "It'll all come out sooner or later, but the reason Pen is like she is at the moment, is down to my brother. Her mother ran with Penny when she was four because of him."

"Your brother?" Des asked shocked. "Her uncle did this to her? Why?"

James went to respond when a large 'no' rang out and James near enough catapulted himself towards Penelope in the other room.

"Baby, what's a matter?" He asked as he saw her now sitting up with her hands running through her hands. He sat next to her and she instinctively took his protective hold. "C'mon on P, talk to me."

"I keep dreaming that I shot you." She said and began to sob. It was that same dream that was stopping her from sleeping the night before. "I keep having you two in front of me, and he tricks me and it's you that dies." Penelope told him heartbreakingly as she clung onto him. "I can't lose you Dad. I really can't." Penelope continued and gripped his t-shirt as though he was going to disappear if she didn't.

"Hey, kiddo, you're not going to. I'm here to stay me." James soothed and he looked at Fran and Desiree as they stood worriedly watching Penelope. "Hey P?"

"What?" Penelope said as she settled down and released her death grip.

"Got some people for you to see."

"Who?" She said as she pulled away completely and saw the two Morgan women standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Penelope asked, calmer and happier. James got up and left them, he went into the kitchen, as Desiree swooped in and wrapped her arms around Penelope.

"What have you got yourself into?"

"Crazy whack jobs in the family Honey." Penelope told her and took another hug. "I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you."

"Well, I'm around for a while now P." Desiree said as she got up and let Fran come in. Neither wanted Penelope to move much so went straight to her without objection.

Fran grabbed Penelope in a motherly embrace. One Penelope loved for all the right reasons. "I'm glad I got here now."

"I'm glad you got here too." Penelope said as she just clung onto Fran. "Derek's in need of his mom right now."

"As are you right?" Fran asked as she separated their bodies from the hug, keeping a hand on her for proximity ,while the other pushed some of Penelope's hair back to get a clearer view. "Do I get told now what the hell happened to my daughter to have her looking like this?"

Penelope smiled warmly at Fran. "I'd prefer it if Derek's here. As stupid as it sounds I'm a little scared to talk about it." Penelope admitted truthfully, in truth, if she didn't have to repeat what had rolled out only days before, she'd be a happier woman.

"Don't be ridiculous Penelope; you went through hell by the looks of it. You tell me whenever, and however, you feel most comfortable." Fran told Penelope and then went to stand up. "I want you resting. Derek won't be happy, and don't think I missed the bandaged around your waist."

Penelope did as she was told and Fran went into the kitchen, while Desiree sat down on armchair. When Derek came in he found both Penelope and his sister asleep, and heard his mom's voice from in the kitchen.

"Well, who's arrival did I miss then?" Derek teased as he came in and slipped the brown paper bags of groceries onto the counter. His mom turned around and found herself in a massive hug. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. Pen has been awake; she's gone back to sleep."

"So has Des by the looks of it."

"Those two are so alike it's scary. Joint at the hips." Fran said with a smile. "Penelope won't talk about what's happened until you were home."

Derek's hand ran over his head and he looked at his. "She doesn't really want to talk about it full stop Mom." Derek commented and his mom's eyes flashed with concern. "How about we leave them alone to sleep and go outside and I'll tell you?" Fran merely nodded and did as her son had asked. James followed after Derek waited for him to exit the kitchen.

"Pen's had, I suppose, a stalker." Derek could see his mom's worry magnify. "It was just a clown following her, she was convinced it was after her, but we found out there was the circus coming to town. She felt foolish, until we found it starring a clown called Bobo."

"I've heard of him, that circus was in Chicago last month."

"Bobo is the trademark name of James' brother Stanley." Derek told her, and she nodded with understanding. "He was following Pen, but we had no hardcore evidence until it was too late. The other night, we went home late and Pen had loads of things in her apartment to do with Bobo. She called James and then me, I was on the phone when we thought James arrived, but we later found out it wasn't. And I'm still really sorry man, for nearly killing you." Derek said turning his attention to James.

"Hey, you didn't know I was a twin. It's forgiven and forgotten, don't you worry." James said calmly and honestly. "I ended up telling them about Stanley and we then found where he could possibly be."

"Stanley had changed a whole house into a funhouse and he kept Pen there. She fought to get out but Stan hit her about, tried to rape her, taunted her, and she fell through a pane of mirror. She was trying to get away when she ran into me."

Both men could see Fran's expression look ready to break; she had tears in her eyes as she sat in silence.

"We got Pen to the hospital, where they had to sedate her. She had a concussion, damage to her ribs, masses of bruising, cuts from where he hit her and from the glass. One bit literally sliced her stomach and they had to remove bits of the glass. Apart from that she had defence wounds and she's got bruising on the inside of her thighs from when he tried to force her to... have sex with him." Derek said, and both Fran and James could tell how torn up he was at the injuries Penelope had sustained.

"So what's keeping Penelope up that she's not sleeping at night?" Fran asked, she was going to stay around as long as possible to help out.

"Stan escaped when they were transporting him from county jail to high security prison. Stole clothes and a SUV. No details on how exactly, but he turned up here the other morning. We tried to keep Pen out of the way, but she came down. He'd taken on both me and James..."

"Hence the fight look you've got?" Fran asked, she'd seen the cuts on both men, and she'd see the bruise to her son's head.

"Yeah, let's say it didn't end pleasantly. He knocked me out of the way and then he played with Pen. She came in, pulled the gun out that I'd given her to keep her safe just in case." Fran's expression turned dark, she was scared. "I watched her fight with herself as she had to decide who was her dad and who was Stan. Pen remembers mostly everything he did to her when she was little, she hadn't up until now. She ended up shooting Stan in the chest when he told her he was in love with her. He died on the way to the hospital."

"And Penelope?"

"We had to take her to the hospital for shock. She didn't want to, but when the paramedics checked her over, her heart rate was climbing too fast and her breathing was a little too erratic."

"And with the damage to her ribs, they didn't want to risk it?" Fran asked, knowing from a nurses' perspective.

"Exactly. She's been referred to a counsellor and she's really positive to start the sessions." James told Fran. "It'll be weekly, may even be more, but for now we'll see how she copes with once a week."

"She's got a good support system."

"And now it's just gotten bigger." Derek said with a smile and went to stand up. "I think she needs to get up and get some food."

"Same for your daughter, Fran." James said as he stood up and helped Fran up.

Derek had already noticed a companionship between his mom and Pen's father. It was promising.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Next chapters going to accelerate a little forward... just a heads up. Let's get some progression eh? =)

Let me know as ever!


	13. In House Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As the days passed things got easier, as the second week came to end since Stan. The nightmares began to lessen, the bruises began to fade and horror of the moment began to leave each of them.

Derek was back at work, Penelope wasn't. James was still around but the two Morgan women had to go back to Chicago. Leaving with a promise to be back as soon as. Fran hated the distance when one of her children were hurting. Desiree had gone unwillingly, but with her job she knew she could pick it up and bring it with her and that was her plan.

It was a couple of days in to Derek being back at work and Derek was already pulled into a case that took him more or less to other side of the country. He rang regularly, more to make sure that Penelope was resting and not overdoing it. If he couldn't be there to install his rules and regulation then he would do it however he could.

Penelope laughed loudly as she sat on the phone with Derek, her dad cooking their dinner and she was still on rest. "You know what, I think we need to wait for alone time Sugar."

Derek groaned, she'd just completely driven him crazy and then popped the idea. "Aw, but Baby Girl."

"Aw, But Hot Stuff. Is someone missing some loving?"

"Well, yes, but if only you knew what I was doing right now." Derek drooled out and waited.

"DEREK MORGAN!" Penelope said in mock disgust. "You dirty, dirty man." She purred impressed. "See, you just proved that men can multitask."

Derek laughed. "You, Sugar lips, have me completely confused with someone else."

"So is it you and your hand tonight?" She teased down the phone at him with a small smile on her lips. "What a lucky hand."

"And you call me the dirty one. I swear on the bed we sleep in that you live in a gutter half the time."

"Oh yeah, I use your place as a doss house for the other half."

"Our house, Pen, not mine, not yours, ours." He corrected her proudly.

"Oh I like the sound of that." Penelope mused wistfully. "So, my Hunk of Man Meat, what are you doing while on the phone to me then?"

"That, my Goddess, will remain top secret." He told her in response.

Just as Penelope began to pout and beg for answers, James walked in and put dinner on the table. "Dinner you." He mouthed to her sternly.

She rolled her eyes, playing up the inner child now she had a parent to emit it to. "I'm sorry, my chocolate God, but, daddy calls for dinner." She stuck her tongue out at James and giggled at the look he gave her back. "Come home soon Sugar Shack, this Baby Girl wants some chocolate."

"I brought a new bar, it's in the cupboard, ask your dad to get it dow." He teased her tirelessly.

Penelope groaned. "You're mean to me." She said and pouted down the phone. "My dad can't give me the sugar I want."

"I'm working on this case the hardest possible, Baby. I'll be home as soon as." He told her and she smirked. He was done with the case and only Penelope didn't know. "You go eat; I'll get my nightly picture message to show you resting."

"I'm going and stop conspiring against me with my old man. It's not friendly."

"Says the woman that does it with my mom." Derek told her as he spoke to her humoured. "Now go eat, Hotch just called us back in, we got a lead."

"I like that lead, follow that lead, and let that lead bring you home Hot Stuff."

"I love you Baby Girl." Derek breezed out easily and adoringly.

"I love you too." Penelope said choked for a moment, her eyes blurring. "Too much at times." She joked to clear her emotions.

"It's appreciated. Speak soon Baby." Derek closed the phone and went back inside.

Penelope sat for a moment; she was in heaven just knowing that Derek was all hers. "Hey Kiddo, I know you're loved up and everything, but food doesn't keep warm like the fuzzy feeling in your stomach does." James told her as he walked over to her. "C'mon..." He said helping her stand up.

Penelope walked over and sat down at the table. She picked up the fork and twisted it in the spaghetti and looked at her dad as he sat back. "Ever think your life would roll out like this?" Penelope asked as she took a forkful.

James laughed as a bit of tomato hit her chin. "You still eat spaghetti like you're a 4 year old." Penelope laughed at him as she wiped it off. "I don't know. It killed to see you so hurt, I've gotta admit, that I didn't expect. It still hurts to see you in pain and suffering, even if it isn't that much anymore. It's getting better than isn't it?"

Penelope nodded and smiled. "It really is." Penelope responded and grabbed her drink and took a gulp. "What you gonna do when I go back to work?"

"Get back to work myself." He told her and looked at his food. "The family in the house that, well that Stan used, have backed out. So have a couple of the other properties." James said and looked up at her with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Penelope said putting her hand on his arm. "I didn't realise it'd have this type of repercussion on you."

"Why are you apologising?" He asked her bluntly. "You didn't ask that bastard to do that to you Penelope. You didn't ask him to violate you, kidnap you, hurt you!" James got up and took his plate. "Sorry, I'm gonna go out for a walk."

Penelope watched him leave; she could feel her eyes watering. She never realised how much guilt her dad was carrying around with him still and it concerned her deeply. She jumped when the door slammed behind him and her ribs screamed at the jolt. She had to do something. So she stood up and began to snoop. She knew her dad had gotten his post forwarded here for now so she went for that.

Finding a pile she found a handwritten envelope, she opened it and pulled the letter out and saw it was a letter concerning Stan's funeral in four days. Needless to say more, Penelope walked out of her dad's room and went back downstairs. Cold food didn't appeal to her appetite now, so she picked it up and threw it in the bin and began washing up.

By the time James came back Penelope was sitting at the table in the same place, the table empty.

"I'm gonna go wash up from dinner." James said and proceeded to go into the kitchen, sleeves being rolled up as he went.

"It's done." Penelope told him and looked up.

"You're supposed to be resting, yet you wash up." James said berating her.

"Well dad, I had other pressing matters, besides myself." She saw her dad's face grow with guilt. "Come and sit down." James obeyed and went sat down; Penelope pushed the envelope across the table top. "We're going."

"Penny..."

Penelope smirked. "Call it closure; you need to go to close this chapter of your life. As do I."

"You're not going."

"The hell I'm not!" Penelope told him. "I'm going and end of. Plus I have a whole family to be reintroduced to." She grinned at him and tilted her head. "He was your brother."

"That..."

"Hurt me, but he was your brother. You had a life before he changed, you have happy memories with him. Don't forget those, let them overrule the bad." Penelope told him sincerely and James smiled. "So book plane tickets 'cause we're flying back to Cali!"

"Penelope..."James breathed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're not going, end of. Now I want to see you go upstairs bed, you've done too much."

"Whatever Papi." She told him and bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Gonna come and tuck me in and read me a bedtime story."

"The only thing I'm coming up for is to make sure you're resting and trying to sleep." He called after her. Penelope didn't need telling twice, the moment her head hit the pillow and her ribs felt the comfort of the mattress she fell asleep. However, before that she'd text Derek to tell them they were heading off for a quick break to California.

Derek made it home in the early hours, the house was dark and he wanted his bed. The moment he opened the door, he watched Penelope as she slept for a moment, his pillow pulled into her arms. He kicked his boots off as he shut the door gently and using the light from outside he went towards the bed, stripping down as he went. He finally crawled on the bed, in just his boxers and laid next to Penelope.

Penelope felt a soft hand touch her cheek; she smiled and pushed into the pillow some more as the featherlike touch tickled her cheek. She breathed in as her surroundings became knowing and she opened her eyes slightly.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Oooh chocolate." She mumbled sleepily and she heard Derek chuckle out loud. "Why are you home? This Baby Girl received no, 'Daddy's coming home', phone call and or text. What's up with that?" She pouted at him.

"The art of surprise, Baby, that's what." Derek told her and then he got up and went towards the bathroom door on Penelope's side, she rolled over gingerly and he was gone.

"Where are you?" Penelope asked as she reached for the bed side table. Derek lit a candle and put it down and she relaxed, he was right in front of her. "What are you up to?"

"Baby Girl, I told your dad when you were in hospital a teaching my father told me." He told her and she could make out his wicked grin in the candle light. "I was brought up to believe that when you meet the woman that's too good for you, you snatch her up and marry her. I'm doing that now."

"Oh my." Penelope said as she saw Derek move and the flicker of light gleam off something.

"Penelope Garcia, I've loved you from the moment I screwed up your name, that love didn't disappear, hell, it just manifested into something I refuse to control. I want to put a ring on your finger and change your last name to show the world what I truly feel. So Baby Girl, will you marry me?"

"I told you once I'll tell you again. Oh God yes." Penelope said and she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck so hastily the candle went out. She laughed, not realising she was crying for moment. "I love you, but I'm not better than you."

"Yes you are." Derek said as he kissed her and then put the light on.

"Okay I am, I just don't want you to feel inferior to my superiority." Penelope teased more awake now.

Derek laughed. "Silly Girl, let me get this ring on you and I'll give you superiority."

"Oh, Mamma's definitely getting some chocolate now." She said excitedly and he laughed at her again. "Ring me up Morgan Baby."

"You're crazy, Silly Girl." He said as he slid the ring on and felt it fit on perfectly. He kissed her again and then walked to his side and laid down. "Come here Vanilla."

"I'm coming Chocolate." She teased him as she took to his arms and snuggled down. "You wait 'til I'm all healed. I'll be uncontrollable."

"And less loop from the pain meds."

"That too." Penelope said as she smiled into his warm chest and went back to sleep with her bit of chocolate.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ A lot lighter than before yeah? No real hurt!


	14. Not For Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: When reading back through I found a tiny, ickle, loose end that I just had to sort out. So I hope to do it here! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat in their hotel room, her dad's room adjoining hers and Derek's. She watched Derek struggle, for once in his life, with his tie. She stood up and went over to him. She had to laugh a little.

"Big, ole, SSA Morgan, who was step in Chief of Unit so had to wear ties every so often, struggling with a tie." She teased him adoringly.

"I'm nervous." He admitted pitifully.

"Of?"

"More _for _you, than of you." He told her and she froze and looked at him perplexed, an eyebrow raised. "We're going to a funeral, of the person who made you look like a patchwork quilt." He said, using Penelope's description of her mottled coloured skin.

"I'm going to support my dad, along with it; I hope that when I see that coffin, I'll know it's over. Right now, I'm scared it's not. Hence why I brought you with me. I'm covering bases my Chocolate Adonis."

"You definitely are." He told her and she finished his tie and patted down. She then went and sat back down, the flight over that morning hadn't done anything for her posture, but it was the easiest available flight.

Derek went over and crouched down in front of her. "You've worn yourself out, haven't you?" He asked her as he put a hand on her knee and ran the other around her face gently. "You look really flushed."

"I was cramped on a flight for a couple of hours Sugar, Mamma doesn't agree with that normally, with screaming ribs and tender skin, it just magnifies my hate of it all the more." She told him lightly and then breathed it and stood up. "We better get going." She said and walked over to the door of her dad's room. She knocked it and went in, she knew he was ready, he'd come out to them. "How's it going?"

"I don't think this is a good idea, Penny."

"Why not?" Penelope said as she sat down on the bed, Derek stood by the door, using the frame as a leaning post.

"I can't forgive him, and going to his funeral feels like I'm going to forgive him for what he did. I can't do that at all. I will never forgive him, not for what he did all those years ago and what he did weeks ago. I can't."

"No one's asking you to." Penelope said taking his hand in hers. "No one expects you to. You're going to see that it's over. Okay, you lost mom and life isn't exactly how it once was, but I was taught that everything happens for a reason, and I believe in that."

"You believe that getting kidnapped and hurt happened for a plausible reason?" He asked her straight out, almost on edge. "Why?"

"For the simple and same reason that I got shot." Penelope told him truthfully. "We always ask for good things to happen, but sometimes, just sometimes, in this kooky, kooky world bad things happen to give us the good things."

"You're quite the philosopher you know that?"

"It's because I've lived the philosophy." Penelope replied with a smile. "Now come on, we'll be back in Virginia in no time." She stood up and put her hand out.

The last couple of days, Penelope had deliberately made her dad her priority. She'd been his and Derek's priority for a while, now she wanted to repair the favour.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

When they made it to the Church, there was already a congregation; James had already told Penelope he had wanted to sit at the back and out of the way. She respected that and ended up between both her dad and Derek, her hands occupied with theirs, at the back of the Church.

They listened to James' other brother and two sister's discuss how they grew up, how they wished James was there with them, how they wished to have the other half of the dynamic duo that were the Mitchell twins. They wished that Stan had the opportunity to pick the higher route, but how his son, Eric, would just have to carry on the legend of the naughty yet loveable twin.

Penelope didn't realise how affected she was becoming until Derek leant in and whispered to her.

"You're shaking, you okay?" She nodded and continued to look forward.

Penelope wasn't okay, she was angry, she wasn't upset or devastated. She was just angry to sit and listen to how good Stanley Mitchell was, and how he was a prankster, but never, in his life would he lay a finger on anyone. She listened, even though she knew differently.

From the grip that James had on Penelope's hand, she knew he was feeling the same.

No one looked at them as the coffin was led out and everyone in the Church began to leave. Penelope did, however, lock eyes with one man. He stalled slightly, looking directly at her before he almost scuttled away with angst and aggression consuming him.

Bewildered and put out Penelope walked to the end of their row of pews and followed the crowd into the graveyard. Everyone sat in the summer drizzle that had occurred. They listened to a short sermon, another praise and celebration of life that was being left to lie in peace.

The moment the coffin disappeared into the ground, a calm washed over Penelope and she looked at her dad and saw the same feeling, but she could clearly see it was sitting with a lot of unearthed feelings. She stepped closer and held his hand as the handfuls of dirt were thrown in the plot along with the flowers and everyone began to disperse.

"James?" They heard and looked up to see a sad, yet willing to smile, blonde that could've been mistaken for Penelope if not over 20 years her senior. "I, I, we didn't think you'd come, we didn't know if we'd found you. We got no RSPV."

James' let Penelope's hand go and Derek took her in his arms to protect her. She felt safe there for that moment. James was engulfed in a hug before being let go.

"I'm so glad you made it. Stan would've been pleased."

"I'm sure." James grunted and let her go completely, creating space between them; he looked at Penelope as she stood in Derek's arms. "There's something you need to know..."

"Dad." Penelope breathed regretful. "Don't." She warned him. "Not today, let them grieve."

The woman now stood transfixed on Penelope, she then began a short, small stepped walk forward. "Penny?" She asked a rush of love that made her voice nearly an inaudible whisper. "Oh my."

Penelope looked down, blushed; she didn't know what to do. She barely knew this woman, only vaguely remembered her.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Aunt Maggie? Made me the best cupcakes, Long Beach had to find." Penelope told her back eloquently. "I'm sorry, I don't remember much more."

"I don't expect you to, Darling. 29 years away from someone doesn't bode well on one's memory." The woman said back to her and then surveyed. "Definitely Maria's daughter and definitely a true Mitchell, but do you mind my asking what happened to you?"

For the first time since it happened, Penelope felt embarrassed by her appearance. She was still marred by cuts and bruises; she just hadn't been out much to worry about stares. Now she could feel the cut on her lip, and the purpling of bruises on her body and all the wounds she had all over.

"It doesn't matter." She smiled politely, and she shot James a look. He knew to stand down now.

"Come on, let's go with the others, we're just going to wait out here until the cars come to take us to mine. You're more than welcome to join."

"Maggie, what's holding you up?" Another voice spoke up.

"Our niece, Sophie, that's who." Maggie said happily as another sister came over. One look and there was that same look in her face.

"If only Stanley were here to see you now. That man always did love you most." She cooed, and Penelope had to lock eyes with her dad to calm her stomach. "Tom!" Penelope heard her yell and Derek felt her inwardly groan, he just held her hand and stuck by her, waiting to get her away from it all.

Another man, younger than James came forward, he saw James and immediately wrapped his arms around him. "Oh my God, J, it's been too long. We've missed you here. Where you been hiding?"

"Finding my daughter."

"And that ex I hope. She was always the only woman to keep you happy and satisfy. You find my adorable niece."

"Turn around Tom." Maggie said, almost excited and Penelope had the urge to roll her eyes. This was going to be a long afternoon, if this was the reaction she was going to get.

Soon though, she got moved more towards the large crowd gathering, with the understanding that introduction could wait, and after more prodding about the war wounds she was so obviously sporting.

"Hey Penelope." They heard someone yelled, they turned to see Stan's son and Penelope felt her whole body begin to cave. The man charging at her was definitely Stan's son; there was no mistake to be made with that. "You, you're the murderer that killed my dad! You don't deserve to live. He deserved to live."

Penelope watched him break from a high speed march into a sprint, a knife in the air, anger in his eyes and in that moment of sheer shock, she remembered where she knew him from.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Penelope was pulled into multiple swirls, colours dancing around in front of her. Her mood still light and free from meeting her dad for the first time since she was 4, she was happy, beyond happy. She was satisfied with how her life was turning out._

_It was as the turns calmed she heard it._

"_Bobo's Coming!" The clown that had grabbed her shrieked with a laugh and threw the leaflets and posters up for the circus._

_She was shaking as the clown looked at her as he left. Derek just drew her into his arms and held her, promising it was all okay, the posters still falling around them; he then took her home as fast as he could._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

That clown had been Stan's son, she hadn't known he'd walked off and rang Stan to tell him he'd done his job. That he'd scared her half to death, that he'd even touched her.

It was as she remembered that night, that she didn't see everything happening around her.

Eric came towards her at a frightening speed and only James had time to react. He stepped in front of Penelope and felt the blade pierce his chest. Eric was enraged in that moment. His main aim was to get Penelope, but as he saw James blocking the way, he knew that his dad was gone so hers could be too.

"You killed my dad! You shot him!" He screamed as he stabbed James a second time and he watched his Uncle's body drop to the floor. He looked at Penelope, over James' bleeding body. "He wanted you!"

Derek rushed to get Eric, yelling instructions to get help for James. Someone rushed over and took Eric off him so Derek could get on the floor. The moment he did, he began to take his jacket off and used it to staunch the bleeds.

The shock that masked the graveyard was undeniable; they all looked at Penelope confused. They all knew who she was, she was the cherished daughter that James had lost, the Godchild of Stan and Maggie, she was, in their eyes, the golden child and now she was being accused of murder.

When Penelope's mind caught up, the tears streaming she fell to the floor next to her dad as a couple of other people came over to help as someone rang an ambulance.

She ran her hand over his face and into his hair, trying to keep him with her, but she was losing the battle. "Don't leave me please. You promised I wouldn't lose you. You never broke a promise to me before. Don't start now, please, Papi." She sobbed using a nickname she always used to use on him.

James gripped Penelope's arms as his body went rigid with pains, and he struggled for air. "Remember I love you."

"I love you too, but please, stay with me." Her sobs rang out around everyone then.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Right, I wasn't planning for this! BUT I needed to fix that little loose end; it happens beginning of Chapter 5. Penelope gets spun around in the street and the clown walks off and rings someone... It's sorted now, it's Stan's son...

Hope you liked that! Kind of feels weird to do this, but the muse cried for it!


	15. Blame Game

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Sorry guys for the twist! It'll all fit in! Promise! The romance will resume! Promise!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

For the second time in quick succession, Penelope felt anger flare. For the second time in quick succession it stemmed from the same reason, from the same person.

Penelope stood up slowly, with shaking, partially blooded hands and looked directly at Eric with pure hate.

"You think your father was a Saint do you?" She spat at him and turned to the rest of procession around. "You think that _Uncle_ Stanley was this role model that loved so much? That his heart was full of gold and he was gentle, and kind, and forgiving, and protecting, all rolled into one?" Penelope shouted at them all, mocking their eulogy from earlier. "Well look at me. The apple of Uncle Stanley's eye, little Penny who doted on her uncle and for what?" She said as she ripped her cardigan off to show the yellowing bruises, some streaked black from the force they were giving, the cuts from the glass still healing.

"Penelope..." Maggie said tears streaming, worry killing her.

"He did things to me that none of you would ever believe!" Penelope finally shouted at them all. "I was four and he abused me and he carried on smiling, we all did! Everything was just normal because Penny wasn't going to tell a soul. Uncle Stanley made sure of that."

Penelope then took herself towards Eric as EMT's ran towards Derek and her dad. Derek was looking between the two, his worry and urgency gathering. He knew Penelope was finally snapping fully.

"And you... You're no better." She said as she went towards Eric.

"No you're right; I'm just not like him yet." Eric said with absolute pride. "I'll be back to finish what he did to you." He saw the fear ignite in Penelope's eyes. "I saw it all Penny in that house and I saw you shoot him! You're a murderer!"

"Well good ridden! He deserved to die!" Penelope spat o with pure hatred and Eric struggled to get Penelope, to put his throbbing hands around her neck. "After everything he did to me, he deserved to be cold and dead in the ground!"

"He did have fun with you." Eric said as the police now arrived. "Told me so when I helped him bust out. You were his trophy; I grew up to know that. He wanted you to die in that funhouse. Bobo wanted you done, and so did my dad when he wasn't in costume. They both yearned for you."

Penelope's other Uncle came over and grabbed Penelope to stop her from launching at Eric, but Penelope gasped in pain.

Derek saw Penelope's pained expression as he stood, the EMT's pushing him away, he now went to Penelope. "Let her go. She can't breathe." Derek near enough yelled and Tom released Penelope from his hold, she just fell into Derek's hold. "I've got you, Baby Girl, it's okay."

Penelope's breathing continued to be ragged, she couldn't look at her dad, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

"What's wrong with her?" An officer said as he came over to crouch down, he'd seen Penelope lose it and how Tom had taken a hold of her and she struggled, he needed to know if she needed medical help.

"She's got damage to her ribs, about 3 weeks into recovery, the hold he had on her just pulled too much."

"Does she need any medical assistance?"

"No, I don't." Penelope said breathlessly as she pulled away and turned her head to look at her dad. He was now laying there, barely conscious, what focus he had was on her, oxygen mask on, EMT's stabilising him.

It broke Penelope's heart.

She ended up crawling over to him and grabbing his hand that was splayed out at his side. She took it and kissed it.

"This is all my fault." She whispered painfully to him and she kept his hand to her lips. "I made you come. I'm sorry." Penelope stayed with him until they were certain it was safe to move him, by that time she could see him slipping away.

Derek pulled her up and into his arms. He swayed her to calm her down. Kept her in his arms before Tom put his hand on Derek's arm.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." He said softly. "We need to get there."

Maggie and Sophie walked towards the large group and apologised but there would be no gathering from the Church like planned. Everyone was still in shock to be bothered. Some Mitchell sordid secret had been let out and attempted, if not murder, had been committed in front of their very eyes.

The two women just hailed a cab and went to the hospital. Tom was long gone with Derek and Penelope by now, the ambulance even further. When they made it they found Penelope in Derek's arms, but to them, they had no idea who he exactly was.

"What's happened?" Sophie asked as she joined them by Tom.

"They're red lined him to the OR apparently, had to tube him too. It's not looking good." Tom said and looked at Penelope and then back. "She won't get herself checked out."

"What's wrong Pen, Honey?" Maggie asked as she stepped towards Penelope and Derek. "You need to tell us what that was all about in the graveyard?"

Penelope slowly parted with Derek. "3 weeks ago, Stan kidnapped me from my apartment." She saw the look of disbelief and disgust grace their eyes. "He'd taken one of dad's houses, he was developing and made it into a funhouse, and he kept me there. Attacked me, hurt me, you name it, he tried to kill me until Derek turned up."

"And who is Derek?"

"I am." Derek said and put his hand out for them to shake. "Derek Morgan, Penelope's fiancé." They all looked suitably impressed.

"So, you're mother took you. Where is she?" Maggie asked a little tactless, they saw the look on Penelope's face, the posture of Derek change.

"She died 15 years ago."

"Oh, Dear, I'm sorry." Maggie finally said. "But still, how did your father find you? In the rare times we heard from him, he was still looking?"

"He just found me, and we met up and now..." Penelope had to stop. "I'm sorry, I need some air." She said as the moment and realisation began to get the better of her.

She stood outside in the air, she knew Derek knew her and would leave her to brace herself and gain some composure on her own before she'd even allow his help. She, also, knew, he'd keep the others away for the same reason.

She grabbed her phone and pushed a number on the speed dial. She listened to it ring and was thankful for the person to answer.

"Missing me already eh?" Desiree's happy voice filled the phone line and Penelope laughed but it quivered. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately. "Something's happened. You've been out of your state for less than 24 hours, what the hell has gone down in California already, Girlie?"

"Des..." Penelope started as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What's happened, Pen?" Desiree asked more seriously, more alert.

"My dad's in hospital and it's all my fault." Penelope sobbed down the phone as she slid down the wall.

"Pen, I bet it isn't. Now, what's happened?"

"I made him go to the funeral. If he hadn't, if he'd just..." Penelope's sobs got harsher. "I killed my dad."

"If you don't shut up with that rant, I'll hang up and ring my brother. What's happened?"

"Stan's son, he knew about me, he... he was going to kill me, but dad stood in front and he stabbed him twice in the chest." Penelope said as clearly as she could. "He saved me Des, but I can't lose him. I've just got him back."

"You're not going to be losing anyone, any day soon."

"He near enough bled out at the Church. If you don't remember being told, I nearly bled out from being shot in the chest once. He was stabbed twice in the chest, I'm sure that's worse."

"Don't you dare compare this to that. It's nothing like that. Well it is, but only for one reason. You have more Mitchell blood in you. You're a fighter, and so is your dad Penelope. Don't give up and don't begin to cave with self blame. It'll get you nowhere."

"I can't stop..."

"Yes, you can." Des breathed out reasonably. "Now go inside, get my brother to call me and you are going to sit and wait for news. I don't want you stressing out, I know your head will be screaming too, but what good's it going to do for you, while you're still recovering?"

"If he dies, Des, I don't know, if I'll ever get over it."

"Listen to me. He isn't going to die." Desiree told her sternly. "Now go inside and sit with your man and wait for news. I'll send a text, but call me when you know anything. I'll let mom know."

"Des..."

"Yes, Girlie?"

"Thank you." Penelope told her calmer. "I'd have driven myself crazy had I not called you."

"All in a day's work, Sister!" Desiree responded with optimism, and Penelope couldn't help but feel the positivity around her. They ended the call and Penelope gathered her thoughts and emotions and then got up and went back into the hospital and straight to Derek's arms.

They were moved to a waiting room in the surgical unit. They waited on news, sporadically went up and down. Penelope hardly let Derek's hand go and Derek hardly let Penelope leave the proximity of his arms. She was at her calmest there, and he didn't want her to get too worked up.

The wait could be long and definitely a killer.

"How you holding up?" Penelope's aunt Sophie asked as she came over. "We're going to go get something to drink, anything we can get?"

"Can you bring up something sugary?" Derek asked, he'd felt Penelope shake some, he knew she'd hardly eaten today. The pains on the flight put her off any attempt to eat and ever since she'd been on the go. He knew from being on the job long hours that sugar levels dropped.

As they went to leave a doctor approached them. "James Mitchell?" They heard him speak seriously. They all got up.

"That's us." Tom said as they went closer some.

"Is he okay?" Penelope asked shakily.

"He's far from okay I'm afraid, but he is alive, if only just." He told them. "I'm afraid, the amount of blood loss, meant that we lost him a couple of times before we found the bleeder. I'm sorry but he's in a coma from the trauma."

Penelope felt her legs go weak at that moment. A _coma_. This was serious.

"He asked for a Penny, before we had to tube him." He looked as everyone looked at Penelope. "He loves you a lot." He proceeded to say and Penelope nodded emotionally, her grip on Derek's growing stronger.

"So what are you exactly trying to tell us?" Derek spoke up as the others were rendered silent. "Is he going to be okay or not?"

"At the moment it's not looking good. An artery was severely severed and the lack of oxygen that occurred when we lost him is a major worry. All we can do is monitor him, and allow him to heal."

"How long will that take?" Derek continued to ask.

"That's up to him. It depends how long he needs. I'd say the next 48 hours are critical." He told them. "I can allow you to go down to him; it would be wise to speak to him. It'll help him."

The three siblings left when the doctor finished, they couldn't deal, they needed air.

Penelope, however, was driven to the room. She needed to see him, needed to be with him. Derek stuck near as the doctor lead them down. He left them be once they were in.

All Penelope did was take her dad's hand and watched as a machine kept him alive. It was like when her mom died, she only got 2 days with her before she fully left and now she was terrified it was going to happen again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Sad I know! BUT blame the muse!

Right, I've sinned, I commented that Kevin Lynch had a hot body, it's no Morgan, but it is nice. Now, I fear my love of being Anti-Lynch is dented and Emzypemzy said I've sinned! Also, I disappointed Wordofwyrd... I apologise muchly for it! I need to go repent! =P

If you're all wondering why I said this, look at his body in Season 3, Damaged episode, when Rossi catches him and Garcia out... it was just there, behind Garcia and I was like whoa!

Anywho! Hope you liked the chapter! =) More soon!


	16. Decisions and Pleas

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek was walking into the room with a drink for both he and Penelope. She'd hardly left, and she refused to be moved from the room. He just about managed to get her to go to the hotel to get a shower and a bit of a sleep while he stuck by James' side. It was a reluctant decision she participated in.

It'd been 3 days since James was stabbed and there'd been no change at all in his condition. Penelope just sat, held his hand and spoke to him softly.

"I need you to wake up for me, Dad." She said lightly, her hand brushing his as she took it and squeezed it. "I need you to wake up, because I've only now gotten you back." She sniffed and wiped her tears. "I wondered for 29 years of life, when I'd ever see you again, when I'd get to hear someone call me their kiddo, or their princess, or even just to know I was someone's daughter again. I need you to come back, because you're all I've got left as my original family."

She just watched his chest rise and fall with the artificial breaths being pumped into his body. He had no hospital gown on, just a sheet up to waist. His chest bare with the last plasters covering where the doctors had made the stab wounds larger to accommodate them fixing the injuries concurred. He had the wires all making sure his vitals were fine as well and Penelope had found the bleep of the machines to be normal now.

"Hey Baby Girl." Derek said as he sat down, she sat up and looked at him, smiled and took the coffee. "Get some of that in you." Penelope took it and gulped a longing sip and then relaxed back. "Any change?"

She shrugged tiredly. "I felt his hand twitch, got a nurse and she said it was my mind playing tricks on me."

"We gotta give him time." Derek commented and sat back into his seat. "Mom wants to get out to us. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"It's amazing how quickly they got along." Penelope commented, pulling her legs up to look at Derek, her coffee cradled in her hands. "I've been thinking about the wedding."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well yeah, dad's going to want details when he wakes up." Penelope told him, her tone was more determined to believe that she was going to get her dad back. "I want purple in there."

"I was going to suggest that. It's the colour that reminds me most of you, so I want to see it." Penelope scrunched her face up adoringly. "I remember walking in your apartment, the night I got you out of the hospital after you were shot and seeing it and being like, it suits you."

"I've always liked it."

"It's settled then." Derek agreed and became thoughtful. "Purple waistcoats for the men? Maybe purple flowers in the flower holes?"

"Ah, you've got your thinking cap on?" Penelope questioned him. "I like gerbera's, they're always so big, bright and vibrant."

Derek was happy for Penelope distracting herself; it pulled her away from the problem at hand. "You gonna have your bouquet made out of them then?" He asked her and she nodded at him as she looked off thinking. "What about your dress?"

"Well..." She looked at him with a grin. "You'll be there last to know about that one."

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. "But I'll be the first and last to get it off you on that day."

"That maybe true, Handsome." Penelope then sat up slightly. "Mamma Morgan's here." She said as she stretched out and Derek sat up to turn to see his mom at the doorway, silenced. Penelope got up stiffly and got the hug she wanted to engulf her.

"I wish I'd gotten here sooner." Fran said exasperated as she clung on. "I came straight here from the airport."

"I'm so glad you're here." Penelope said emotionally, she'd just got her emotions trained to not out do her and now she was losing. "I really need you right now."

"Well then I got here at a good time." She said and took a hug off of her son. "How is he?"

"No change." They both told her together.

"His STATs are up some, but they still can't tell if he's going to be okay." Penelope told Fran and felt Derek put his arm around her. "He is going to be waking up though."

"We'' then we better get you seated before then, because if he finds out that you haven't been resting, he won't be happy." Fran told Penelope to mask her worry and concern for James.

Penelope listened and they all sat down, Derek filling his mom in on what exactly happened before allowing conversation to fall into what the wedding was going to be like. Derek trying time after time to find out about what type of dress Penelope was going to go for.

"I'm thinking high neck, no cleavage, big bottom, lots ruffles and over done on the stuck on flowers." Penelope teased him comfortably. "How about that?"

"That means one thing to me and one thing only." Derek replied and leaned in towards. "Bullshit." He whispered at her and Penelope laughed at him, the first laugh she'd managed to let out since this had all happened in California. "That, also, means that there will be no massive bottoms with ruffles and flowers and there will, most certainly, be cleavage. I demand it as I'm the husband to be."

"Fran, I think we have an order to cancel." Penelope looked at Fran seriously, Fran exacting the mood. "Seems the husband to be has told his wife to be what he expects. Helga isn't going to be happy."

"Helga?" Derek asked her amused. "What a name."

"Yes Helga. You've just disappointed her; she spent many hours slaving over that dress." Penelope joked; Derek knew full well there was no Helga, no ruffles, no non-Penelope dresses out there in the line of maybe's for her to wed him in.

Derek knew exactly what type of dress Penelope would go for. Something traditional, but with a Penelope twist. She'd either have a straight cut bustier or a love heart style, one that would give her cleavage to taunt him. She'd have a corseted type of top, one to help show off her killer curves and when it reach the skirt part, it'd have a slight flare to it, but nothing that would keep him away from her by being too big and it wouldn't hang there limply around her either. It'd be ivory or white, not cream with purple infused with it, either through embroidery or through whatever detail Penelope chose to be on it. Just thinking about seeing her dressed as his bride made his heart swell.

Fran could see the pair were making these decisions as a way to help them pass the crushing pain of James' condition. She was thankful that they could fall on one another like this. She knew that in the short time Penelope had her dad back, she'd become fully dependent on him where a father should be made the strong one. As for her son, he'd gained a father again and he felt like he was losing him all over again. For Fran, she felt like a part of her was losing a friend, someone she'd immediately got close to and felt like she'd known a lifetime. James had been the first man to make her feel like she was talking to Derek's dad again.

Later that night, Penelope remained in the room, while Derek and his mom went to get food. Penelope had sworn she'd seen the twitched of her dad's hand again, but even Fran agreed it was her exhausted mind playing tricks. Making her see things she wanted to believe were true. Against it all, she believed it was her dad waking up. Not her head making her see things.

"You know, all you need to do is open your eyes. Your scare tactic worked, I'm scared shitless to lose you from my life for good." Penelope said as she held his hand in his. "Who's going to look after me now eh?" She asked him, she was done apologising; she'd save that for when he woke up. Her heart still carried an immense amount of guilt for pressuring him into going to the funeral. "Who's going to tell me I still eat like 4 year old and joke with me when I'm having a crappy day?" She watched his unmoving face, the tube still there. "I know it's easy to give up. I know from when I was shot. It's so easy to just want to give up that one breath, just close off from this life, but you need to know that there are so many people wanting you to wake up. Even praying. A lot of strange things happen when people get hurt. I've gotten to know my aunts and uncle. It's bizarre, but I want you in the Mitchell clan. Need you in it." She kissed his hand and laid it down, before putting her head on it. "Please Papi."

It was as Penelope's tears ran again; her plea's coming out in more tears that she felt his grasp tighten to an immense pressure. She shot up; her dad's eyes were opening slightly. He was finding it hard to keep them open without getting hit with reality.

She had to grab his hand as it went to touch the tube. "Leave it." She said pushing the button for the nurse. "You gotta stay calm." When no one immediately go there she looked at him. "Don't touch, Papi." She said and ran from the room.

Derek heard Penelope yelling for help and picked up his pace. He turned to see the doctor run in with nurses and Penelope be left outside. He feared the worst so wordlessly gathered her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Baby." He said assuming.

"It is." Penelope told her and he was proud to see her keeping the optimism alive. "He just woke up." She said and he realised the tears she had were happy ones.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ You couldn't really think I'd kill him could you?

There may or may not be an update for this tomorrow! It depends if I get a break before I have me some fun =P

Anyway! Hope you liked! =)


	17. Knuckling Down

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: As promised yesterday! =)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Gonna go home?" Penelope heard her dad asked as she pulled her legs up into the hospital chair.

"No." Penelope replied confidently, her dad had only just woken up and already he'd had a go at her for looking so tired.

"Penny." He said almost with a pleading voice.

"I've sat here for like 3 days straight and you're asking me to just leave?" Penelope asked faking hurt. "You think after what happened I'm gonna just up and leave?"

"Penelope, I'm fine, you don't need to stick around worrying." James said trying to get her to get some rest that he could see she needed.

"I'll go and worry wherever, this way I'm near." Penelope told him back.

"I don't want you squashed up in a chair; I know what the doctor said about..."

"I can't just leave. It's my fault you're here and..."

"It's what?" James asked her agitatedly. "You didn't ask for this."

"It should've been me in hospital." Penelope told him and withdrew her hand from his and sat back. "He wanted me, but it was you that almost died."

"You did not ask him to do this. It's nowhere near your fault. You asked for none of what happened to you."

"He even told me it was me! Stan even said it was me!" Penelope said angrily. "I killed Stan so Eric should've got me." Penelope then pushed out of the chair and fled the room. Again she fell into Derek's arms and sobbed. "It should've been me."

"Shh, Baby Girl." Derek soothed her immediately. "What should've been you?"

Penelope's sobs were harrowing. "It should be me in there, not him." He heard her say in amongst her breaths and for a hated moment he imagined it being Penelope in the hospital bed and not James. "Why did he have to step in front of me?"

"Because if he hadn't, it would've been me." Derek told her and pulled her towards a set of chairs; he sat her down and looked at her mom. As though based on instincts, Fran went into the room. "Now look at me." Derek told her and she looked up at him. "You're dad did what was exactly natural for him. He protected his daughter. It's all instinctive for him as your dad, P. I bet you the world; he'd do it all over again."

"I hate him hurt." Penelope admitted and just fell into Derek's embrace completely spent and just sat there, completely unmoving.

Fran went into the room, she smiled at him and he looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes, the worry radiating off him. "She's okay. Derek's just sorting her out." Fran told him putting her bag down and walking over to the bed. "She's done good to not blame herself openly, but she does feel like all the stress she's put on everyone is down to her."

James pushed himself up, pulling all the wires off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fran said stepping in to push him back down.

"I need out of here, I need to get to Penelope." James told her as he continued to get up, but when the pain hit, and he realised just how weak he was he couldn't do anything but just collapse in defeat. "She needs to know it's not her fault."

Fran's inner professional instincts kicked in and she sorted all the wires out as she spoke to him. "How did you feel when Penelope was taken? That it was your brother that had her?"

"Guilty, helpless, angry."

"Well then, tables have changed. She feels it's her fault because he was after her and no one else. Maybe you two will understand one another more now. She's lived with the feeling of fear that you weren't going to wake up. She's tried to keep a brave face on but even Penelope's losing that mask lately. She needs to be weak and feel somewhat to blame before she can open her eyes to the truth."

"It's not her fault though."

"Like Stan taking Penelope, wasn't yours." Fran told him as she grabbed the sheet and pulled it up. "James, you scared the hell out of a lot of people in the last several days, Penelope most of all, having you wake up is just going to open the flood gates."

James lay there, the pains radiating across his chest. He put his hands to head and lay there in thought. "I honestly, didn't think that getting her back in my life would get under my skin so much so quickly."

"How do you mean?" Fran asked as she perched herself on the bed gently.

"The moment I saw her at her work, I knew who she was. I didn't need her to confirm it, red head or not. The moment she looked at me in the restaurant my heart stopped. I thought I wouldn't feel like she was my daughter for a while, that I'd be too shocked to realise it so quickly, but the moment I saw her, I knew I had a lot of making up for and a lot of love to give."

"She's your child James. That's not going to change, however, many years apart you had. Penelope's still your daughter, the girl you loved and missed and you two should just be happy that you found one another. Not many people get the opportunity."

James looked at Fran with a smile. "I feel that there was some bigger reason that I came back at the same time Stan did. That it was meant to be. That I supposed to be here to help her."

"Everything happens for a reason." Penelope said as she came back into the room with Derek. Immediately being pushed into a chair she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry for going off like that. I'm not handling this right now."

"Makes two of us eh?" Penelope nodded at him and sniffed. "Just realise I'm not going anywhere, any time soon." James told her sternly and Penelope loved the father tone she got from him. "That means I'm gonna be around far passed the wedding, and grandkids I expect to see."

"You sound like my mom." Derek quipped and he and Penelope laughed at the look his mom shot him. "What, for years I got the grandbaby talk."

"I have a grandmother role to fulfil!" Fran said playing up the defence of her statement.

"Now do we get to decide how many kids we have or are the grandparents going to decide that for us?" Penelope asked quizzically and giggled. "Or are you gonna be all ambiguous?"

"Let's say a houseful." James told her and Fran agreed.

"That's that sorted Baby." Derek quipped laughing.

"I bet they have us on a timeline too, Handsome." Penelope joked looking at Derek and James squeezed her hand and she looked back at him. "What?"

"Go home."

"I can't." Penelope told him nonchalantly. "Home's on the other side of the country Dad, you know that."

"Derek, get my girl out of here. I don't want you back until you look more than rested Penelope." Penelope looked ready to fight back. "You know I'm awake, you know I'm fine, so just do as I ask." He told her. "I've been told you've hardly left, and I know full well from previous experience what it feels like to sleep in one of those chairs. Do I need to go on?"

"No." She stood up and kissed his cheek. "I'm doing this because you asked so nicely."

"Mom, you coming?" Derek asked as he started to stand up.

"I'm gonna stick around a little more. Make sure he doesn't pull any stunts." Fran told them, she knew that if they all left, Penelope wouldn't have a personal lifeline to knowing how he was truly doing.

Penelope and Derek got their things together and left. As they were leaving the elevator they saw the James' sisters and brother. "You're in for a surprise." She told them as they met, her smile growing more and more. "He woke up this morning. No brain damage, no physical impairment. He's just in pain from the stab wounds and that's it."

"Is he taking it easy?" Tom asked knowingly.

"What do you think?" Penelope asked them sarcastically. "I would come up, but he'd probably get up and frogmarch me out."

"And I'd help him." Penelope heard Derek told her amused. "My mom's sticking around, but he was awake when we left them, so I doubt that'll have change."

"Well you have near enough camped out, so yes, I'm with your father Penelope. Go and I don't want to see you back until tomorrow." She listened to Sophie tell her.

"I'm going, I'm going." She told them and they all gave her a hug before she took Derek's hand and allowed him to take her back to hotel.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek watched Penelope fall asleep the easiest he'd seen in the past couple of days. He lay running his hand over her hair, stroking the curls, keeping her calm with his touch, cherishing each breath she exhaled and inhaled.

"Go to sleep, Handsome." Penelope mumbled sleepily and moved herself closer under the quilt.

"I can't when I have a true Goddess finally sleeping next to me."

Penelope opened one eye to look at him. "It's not been that long."

"Sleeping in a hospital chair, I've done that. Having you in a bed is one of the best sights I can get right now."

"That and the going bruises?"

"That too." He dropped a kiss onto her forehead and kept her close as they finally went to sleep.

Penelope decided that as she was awake before him, she was going to wake up Derek. She knew he'd keep it child friendly but she could at least get her kisses worth. Derek groaned initially but the tone of it turned and he responded with eyes still closed and grabbed Penelope's bottom to pull her close to him.

"Good morning Baby Girl." He told her between kisses, he hold on still firm.

"I'll show you a good morning." She told him and carried on kissing him sensually. She wasn't letting up and nor did he as her hand slipped under the cover and his good morning began to get better and better.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Hmm, writing Fran-James it's kinder turning really lovey dovey... would it be wrong to make them fall in love? I'm not sure, so I'm letting you have the decision! =)

AND can someone tell me why the Exit Wounds episode always gets to me like it's the first time I've watched? I wrote this while watching it earlier and man I welled up at the ending again! I'm a sappy MG lover me!


	18. Teasing About Ruffles

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Right I got a mixed bag for the whole James-Fran relationship, but we'll let the muse decide. I have a basic idea of what to do and we'll see what happens eh? **

**ENJOY! =)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Where are we going?" James groaned as he sat on Derek's couch almost 3 weeks later. He was home, in Virginia, and Penelope was now on the run up to going back to work.

"You, father, are coming with me and Fran to look for wedding dresses." Penelope told him.

"Erm, shouldn't that be an all woman event?"

Penelope stopped, put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "I don't do normal Dad, you know that. I do what I want and I want your opinion. You know Derek as well as Fran and I. It'll be good fun." She saw his face. "Plus I don't trust you on your own."

"Fine! What are we looking for?"

Penelope jumped excitedly. "Yay!" She said and kissed him before helping him up. "I'm just looking for what type of silhouette I want. Then me and the girls are going to decide the rest."

James waited on a chair watching the sales assistant, Fran was in with Penelope and all that could be heard for excited giggles and one syllable words. James was having more fun so far than he expected.

"Ready?" Penelope and Fran called out.

"Bring it on." James said and sat back, ready.

Fran opened the curtain up and Penelope stepped out in a princess style dress. It was ivory, and covered in beading. James just sat and stared at her. The corset on top showed off her waist and curves, accentuating her breasts. He looked at the bottom and the skirt spread out.

"It's too much, but I've always wanted to try one." Penelope told him as she smoothed the dress down. It fit her perfectly and she looked beautiful in it.

"No, it looks..." James ran a hand over his chin. "Wow." He watched her blush and look down. The realisation hit him, he was actually going to see his daughter get married.

"With this amounts of under layers, Derek's not gonna get near me." Penelope joked and both Fran and the assistant burst out laughing. "I want my man to hold me close all day."

"I think maybe we should try on an A-line, or an Empire style."

"Ooh, the Empire sounds good." Fran said excitedly and Penelope looked at her. "Look, I was like this for Sarah, but she had her dress chosen, we didn't do much trying on."

"Well, I think if Penelope has her way, you'll see a lot of dress changes today." James told them and Penelope shot a look at them. "Things don't change kiddo."

Several dresses later Penelope stood out in a simpler dress. She looked at the empire style drape around her and was rendered completely speechless.

"We can make a small bodice like bit for this Penelope. To give you the emphasis of your curves but keep the empire skirt." The assistant said as she pulled on the material. "We can change the cut on the bust area, and taper it in to give you your hour glass figure, but still keep the effect."

"I like that idea." Penelope replied somewhat choked on the moment, she didn't think finding her perfect wedding dress would be so emotional.

"You okay, P?" James asked as he sat up straighter, more alert and ready.

"Yeah." Penelope nodded and looked at him; he could tell she was happy. "I just want this to be perfect."

"Any one of these will be." James told her and Fran stepped in with a tissue.

"I definitely think we've found the style for you Penelope." Fran told her and smiled. "Is there any way you can make a dress like that?"

"I sure can. Gimme a couple of days and I'll give you a call when I have a design made up." She turned to Penelope. "You looked gorgeous in them all Penelope, but this one, this is your perfect style. The silhouette is more than fitting for you and you'll knock your man out of the water."

Penelope smiled and her phone began to ring. James rummaged in the bag and picked it out. "Talking of your man."

"Ooh! Gimme." Penelope said stepping down, holding the bottom of the dress up, she took the phone and answered it. "Hey Handsome." She said seductively down the phone.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Call this a daily progress report. Mom and James aren't picking up and no one's answering the home phone."

"We're not home that's why." Penelope said cheerfully and Fran pulled Penelope back up on the stand, they looked at one another and smirked.

"Where are you then and where's my invite?" He acted hurt and Penelope laughed.

"Ah, Mon Cher, this is something you can't come to." She purred as she surveyed herself up and down. "I'm currently standing in my potential wedding dress." Penelope said and Fran pulled the assistant, Clare, aside.

"Oh!" Derek said impressed and she could tell he was sitting back in his chair intrigued. "What's it like?"

"Now that would be telling, Cup Cake." Penelope scolded sarcastically.

"Ah Baby Girl, you break my heart!"

"Poor Baby." Penelope told him apologetically.

"So Helga, we need more ruffles here definitely." Fran said loud enough and Penelope tried to stifle a laugh. This was the conversation from the hospital.

"Yeah, I was thinking a higher neck, there's too much on show on the chest area." Clare said helping it along.

"I think it's lacking flowers." Penelope added in and both women added their agreement and James said completely confused at what they were doing.

Penelope put her phone on loud speaker.

Derek's laughter filtered out before he calmed. "You have gotta be kidding me, Baby Girl." His tone was entirely incredulous. "I wanna see you in something that glides those curves and flares a little. I wanna see that gorgeous cleavage on show and know that I'm the only one that can touch. I wanna see Penelope Garcia, come Morgan, in all her glory and beauty."

"Ah well, I guess you'll have to wait and see. Ruffles really are my thing."

"Take me off loud speaker Silly Girl and give my ears some sugar."

Penelope complied and pressed the phone to her ear. "Better?"

"Much. Now I don't wanna see you at the church looking like a loo roll cover. I'll marry you whatever, but you seem to forget I know your style."

"I'm branching out." Penelope told him, not relenting in her tease. Derek merely snorted at her. "Look, you'll be the last person to see it and the one that'll love it. I can promise you that Hot Stuff."

"I look forward to it."

"Well like you said last night. 14th June, I'll be yours."

"That's 2 months tomorrow, Baby. I'll be counting the days."

"I knew you would. Anything to get me to be Mrs Morgan." Penelope told him and smirked. "Right I'm gonna go. We'll be home in a bit. If you get out of work early we'll stick in town and we go out of dinner."

"Can I leave now?" Derek pouted.

"If the boss man let's you."

"I'm going to ask. I'll text you the details. I love you."

"I love you too." Penelope said and snapped the pone shut and turned to Clare. "Well the man has spoken."

"He has." Clare said with a smile and watched as Penelope went back into the fitting room with Fran to get out of the dress. Minutes later when Penelope was in her normal clothes she followed Clare, her nerves and excitement now building at the impending wedding. "The dress will take me a month tops to make. Once I've got the drawing done, I'll get your opinion and when it's perfect for you, I'll get started on it."

"Sounds good." Penelope agreed.

"Keep your phone on Penelope." Clare warned her as they all left.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope watched as Derek swaggered into the restaurant come bar. She was sat in a booth with her dad and Fran opposite and the seat next to her just waiting to be filled up. The moment Derek saw her his face lit up and he stride quickened and he headed towards them.

"Hey, there's my stud." Penelope purred as Derek came over, he slid in and with it captured Penelope in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Oh to be young and in love eh?" James said and nudged Fran.

Fran laughed. "Really is, I've forgotten what it felt like."

"You'll find someone Ma." Derek told her with a smile as he pulled away from the kiss but kept Penelope in his arms. "It'll happen when you least expect it."

"At my age, I don't think so."

"Don't sell yourself short Fran." Penelope told her and leant forward a little. "Mr Rights out there."

"Mr Right number two." Fran corrected and winked at her son, he knew she was talking about his dad. "For now I have three kids in love, and a good friend in my daughter in law's father to lap up life with."

"I'll drink to that." James said with a smirk.

"Not with the pills you're on." Penelope said with a scowl, she had been his nurse somewhat like he'd been his. "You get off them soon and you'll be free again."

"Thank the lord."

"Yeah now you know how I felt." Penelope muttered under her breath and the waitress came over with a platter of nachos. "We ordered starter, hope you don't mind." Penelope told Derek as the food was put down. She breathed in the smell and her stomach flipped. "Derek...move." She said pushing him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Handsome, move before I throw up." She said and put her one hand to her lips the other on her stomach. Derek quickly moved and got out, pulling her with him and he watched her near enough throw herself towards the toilets. Fran didn't need telling twice she just followed.

Coming back out, Penelope smelt the food and went straight back into the bathroom. Fran went to the men.

"I think we better rethink food, she's really ill." She saw both their worries gather and burst. "We'll sort out a plan when we've got her home." Fran told them and went back into the toilet to get Pen.

Coming out, Fran didn't stop, she ordered the men to grab the bags and follow. Getting outside Penelope sucked in a deep breath and felt better. "I needed the air. Stupid putting the toilets furthest away from the main entrance."

"They don't cater for people throwing up Penelope." Fran joked and Penelope looked at her amused, as the feeling of normalcy washed over her.

"Hey Baby Girl, you feeling okay?" Derek asked as he and James left the restaurant, he saw her paled complexion and pulled her into his arms. "I hate you ill."

"Mm, I hate being ill." Penelope mumbled muffled into his chest.

"Let's get you home and if you're no better tomorrow, we're going to the doctors." Derek told her and she groaned.

"I'm with Derek, P. You're ill; you're going to the doctors. No arguments about it either." He said as they headed for the cars, James and Fran sticking together, Derek taking Penelope with him.

Getting home Penelope lay down on the couch and she turned over facing the back of the couch, throwing up earlier sealed the deal.

All the other problems she was experiencing led to one thing and one thing only. She was pregnant and she realised it had to be before Bobo when her and Derek were just casual friend's with benefits, making her nearly 4 months down the line.

She'd gone through so much since then.

When Derek came over, she rolled over to look at him.

Sucked in a deep breath and shared every inch of her thoughts on the matter with him .

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Getting this chapter done, I've had everything from suicidal Moths attacking me, epic computer failures to distracting TV! It's not been an easy ride today! Lol

ANYWHO! Do you hate the muse for this turn of events? I don't think I do... so bias! lol


	19. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: My muse was evil, had this half written, then it ran off, it went to find itself a Morgan I'm sure, but failed and came home! **

**ENJOY! =)**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek had started watching Penelope sleep. Ever since that day he had. Now they were on the full on run up to their wedding, everything was sorted, everything was ready and later that night they were separating for bachelorette/ bachelor parties.

Penelope knew it would've been a night to remember. Lots of drink, lots of strippers, lots of naughtiness but now things had changed. Now Penelope knew she was going to be the only one not allowed to drink.

As he watched her hand run the course of her stomach in her sleep in the early hour light, he had to smile, they were a family already.

He still remembered the day she told him, there was so much worry and he didn't act happy at first, he had to admit it and he knew that broke Penelope's heart originally.

"_How you feeling Baby Girl?" Derek said as he sat on the coffee table and she looked at him. "Feeling any better?"_

"_A little." She began to sit up, her look getting serious. "Derek..."_

"_What's up?"_

"_I think I know what's wrong with me." Penelope told him and she pulled her legs up, her eyes getting teary, dreading his reaction. Derek said move forward and kept his attention on her. "I've been getting all these symptoms and..."_

"_For how long?" _

"_Only a couple of days but throwing up, I mean." Penelope stopped as she turned and ran her hands through her hair. "I think I'm pregnant." She whispered as Fran and James came into the room._

_Everyone froze. Penelope looked up, almost distraught, Derek, James and Fran just staring at her._

"_How could we not know?" Derek asked looking at her. "I mean, how could the hospital not know?"_

"_If they're not looking for Derek, they wouldn't have found it."_

"_But they did scans and examinations." Derek said trying to piece it together._

"_Derek..." Fran said as she approached them. "We should get Penelope checked out, she might have been too early at that time."_

_Penelope just remained silently as they realised the ER was going to be their only option for now. Derek's mind was rallying, he was worried that the baby was harmed by the events of Bobo, that Penelope was prone to losing the baby now after all the injuries she'd concurred. That maybe, just maybe, Bobo would still haunt them for a while yet._

"_Derek..." Penelope started as the nurse left with a blood sample. "Talk to me. Please."_

_Derek looked up from the floor he was staring and just watched her, he could see her trying to work it out. "I'm just a little nervous."_

"_No kidding." Penelope laughed._

"_What if what Stan did, you know, harmed the baby?" Penelope put her hand out and he took it. "I don't want to lose this chance. I just want this."_

_Penelope melted into a smile; her nerves went in that moment. "It's going to be fine." She promised him strongly and just tightened her grip on his hand. "Just whatever, remember we'll be fine."_

"_And just you remember that I'll always love you." He said as he pulled her into his arms and kept her there while they waited. After getting the affirmative Penelope was led to a newer room. The moment she felt the gel hit her stomach reality set in._

"_Right, from the look of the baby's size, you're about 13 weeks gone." The doctor turned the screen to show them. "Everything is perfectly normal, there's no abnormalities at all. From your file, I'd say you need to rest up a lot, keep it easy. There could be repercussions later on of the injuries you sustained but right now, I see no problems." Penelope smiled and looked at the Derek. "I'll get these pictures printed and I'll you the next scan date set up. I'll meet you out by reception." He then left them as Penelope got up._

_Derek couldn't stop the smile. He pulled Penelope into his arms and held her tightly. "Let's go share the news." He told her and kissed the top of her head before leading her out to their awaiting parents._

Penelope buried her head into pillow before opening her eyes to look at him, her hair still spilt all over her face. "Why are you up?"

"Watching my beautiful fiancée sleep." He told her and moved so he was directly opposite her. "Why are you awake?"

"Weakened bladder." She said as she rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom, Derek waited for her to reappear, instantly she was back on the bed, in his arms and falling back to sleep. "Get some sleep; we have work to party, party later, Handsome."

"We sure do, Princess." He told her as he snuggled her closer and closed his eyes.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat surrounding by Derek's mom, his sister's, Penelope's aunts Sophie and Maggie, JJ and Emily, they were sat in a restaurant and they were out to celebrate.

"I say we toast." Emily said and put her glass up. "To PG, Derek and the future baby Morgan." Penelope had to smile; she loved the sound of it all. Her life was just beginning and she couldn't wait to be a Morgan officially. She teased Derek that it was her lifelong aspiration and finally she had it.

"You get one drink Garcie." JJ said leaning in with a smirk. "One drink and one drink only, so choose wisely."

"I'll make my poison champagne then Jayje!" She told them. Reid had told Penelope if she didn't get drunk, she'd be fine. Penelope had doubted it, she didn't want to cause unnecessary harm because she wanted to let her hair down and even Fran had assured her. Fact was Penelope hadn't drunk all alcohol since Bobo, what harm could one do?

"I think, to make this fair, we should put this bachelorette party on hold." Sarah said and looked at Penelope. "I mean, we wait, until the baby's born and then for once, the women can wet the baby's head and celebrate properly."

"Oh!" JJ said excitedly. "We should, give you the proper night out. Full on booze, food, dancing and men you know you can't resist but can't have."

"Or I just stay at home and have it..." Penelope told them with a vixen like grin on her lips, they all looked at her. "I'll be a mom in 4 months time, I'll be so used to having my own private show with my husband, I won't wanna leave."

"Ew! That's my brother!" Desiree squealed grossed out.

"Hey! He's my fiancé!" She held her left hand up. "It's allowed!"

"God help us in 3 days." Fran said and rolled her eyes. "The man can hardly keep his hands off you as it is and you're only 5 months gone, God knows what the pair of you will be like come Saturday and for the next 4 months!"

"Oh..." Penelope said as she leant in. "I'm allowed to tell you something tonight."

"What?" They all said as they looked at Penelope's perfectly sobered seriousness.

"It's twins." She whispered and the table erupted into hands hitting the table in excitement. "See if I wanna leave them then yeah?" She asked them rhetorically.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek was in a strip bar, he had to admit it was fun, but he was more concentrated on Penelope. He had a beer but he hadn't left the bar, none of the women here attracted him any longer.

Before it all, before he and Penelope began to get closer, he'd have looked at these women and loved them, all he'd have to do was breathe and draw them in, now he held his breath, in hope to repel them.

"Not having any fun?" James asked as he left the Rossi, Hotch, Will and Tom to coerce Reid onto a woman and went over to him.

"It's not that... I just, I dunno..." Derek said running his hand around his jaw. "I'd rather be at home with Pen, or heck, out having a massive meal with her and the girls."

"Then why don't we go find them?"

"S'all good if you know where they are."

James got his phone out and clicked a few buttons. "Good thing me and your mom are in cahoots with one another eh?"

"I guess it is." Derek said reading the text, he smiled, he was more settled with the idea. "I love that my mom's finally finding someone she really gets on well with."

"I'm glad I could be that one. C'mon, you finish that beer and I'll tell them the new plan." James said patting Derek's back and going over to the others to the round them up.

The only good things to come out of Bobo's return was James coming in, giving Penelope the family she'd so longed for and Derek got himself a father again, Derek also got to tell Penelope his love, he used his second chance to advantage and it was going well.

Even better than that, Derek's life was finally on the path that felt right, that felt real, that felt perfect.

"Let's go then." Hotch said as they came over, Derek downed his beer and they headed off.

Penelope was midst laughing fit when the men waltzed into the restaurant. Derek yet again watched her mesmerized. Pregnancy, so far, was agreeing with her. Penelope's eyes flashed up and her laughter finished and her lips pulled up. The new, different smile illuminating her face differently.

"Well if it wasn't the man of our very conversation!" Penelope said as the men all pulled seats and fitted in wherever they could.

Derek walked over to Penelope and dropped a kiss down on her lips before grabbing a chair and fitting in between her and JJ.

"Why have our parties joined eh?" Penelope asked bemused as she looked from him to her dad as he now sat next to Fran. "Well?"

"I didn't fancy being away from you." Derek told her bashfully truthful.

"Aw! Handsome, what you gonna do when I'm round Em's with the girls and you're at home with the boys Friday eh?"

"I'll be longing for you." He watched Penelope smile at him adoringly and put his arm around her. "But hey, I know that come 11:30 the next morning you'll be walking up the aisle towards me, all in white, looking ever more beautiful."

"You two are so in love it's actually nauseating." Emily told them out loud.

"Hey Boss man!" Penelope said as she looked in Emily and Hotch's direction, her lips curled into a small grin. "Just out it." Both of their mouths dropped at that. "I'm the Goddess of all Knowing, I know what you two get up when you think no one's around."

"But... h-how?" Emily said flabbergasted.

"Honey, I don't just stick to my office for my whole work day! I'm here, there and everywhere in that building! A woman of my expertise and skill like mine is needed all over the joint." Penelope told them confidently. "So spill it..."

"Only if you spill your news." Emily told her and crossed her arms over her chest.

Penelope shrugged. "I'm guessing from the non frantic behaviour of my father that Derek's not said."

"Said what?" James asked clueless.

Derek looked at Penelope as she looked at him. "It skipped a generation James." Derek started and James got it immediately.

"Yeah, Penelope and Derek, the Baby Girl and God of the group, have not just one kiddie, but two!" Penelope quipped at them and her smile heightened as Derek pulled her close.

"I guess that Saturday we have to doubly celebrate."

"Well, we're thinking of ordering some more food and a bottle of champagne to doubly celebrate."

"It's times like this, as my only daughter, that I get to call the shots Penelope! I'm going to be celebrating for a while yet!"

"Well, Baby Girl, let's not knock that fact!" Derek told her and pulled her around and kissed her tentatively, keeping it gentle and romantic.

Leaving Penelope wanting more, like he always did.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ It's all happy! =D Yay! Lol My muse played nicer!


	20. Just The Way You Are

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Again apologises for the absence! Here it is for you lot!**

**I blame the need for family party and alcohol that I've been incognito! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat in the bridal suite of the Church and watched the chaos unravel. The room was hot, she was hot and as much as she wanted to get married, to be Penelope Morgan after too long, she didn't have the energy quite yet.

"Jayje, calm down." She soothed as she watched JJ fluster around the room. "Jayje!"

JJ jumped and looked at her. "Don't tell me to calm it... the flowers aren't here... Henry's chewed the buttons on his suit and look at you!"

Penelope smirked. "Flowers or no flowers, I couldn't care as long as my man's there at the end of the alter, Henry's my little cutie, drool on his suit or not and I'm just a little tired."

"Pen, you're not just a little, you're extremely tired." JJ told her as she looked her over. "We tried to make you get a full night's sleep."

"Try telling 5 months in the oven twins that then see how you rest." Penelope joked but saw JJ's exasperated face. "Jayje, calm down for me, please." She said putting her hand out and smiled sweetly. "For me." She fluttered her eyelashes and JJ relented and took her hand. "And breathe... I need my maid of honour to not hyperventilate on me right now."

"I'll be better when you're running on schedule."

"We're waiting on Fran to bring some shopping back, get me some sugar and we'll be away with the fairies." Penelope reassured and the door flew open and Fran came in hastily. "Hallelujah for Momma Morgan!"

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek paced the room, he was nowhere near ready, he was worried about Penelope. He knew she hadn't been sleeping because their children had decided that night time was play time. The pair of them had lain awake during the night as the babies danced together in her stomach. Last night was the first night he'd slept in their house, without Penelope next to him.

It was the strangest feeling ever.

One he never wanted to get used to.

He'd turned over that night to grab her, pull her close, but found Reid. That was not something he wanted to do. Luckily he'd woken up just before a hand lay anywhere near Reid and his body. He'd snapped back so fast that Reid had woken up with a fright.

It reminded him why he never shared with Reid on cases and tried for his own room, or if Pen was out with them with her. Years of lusting meant his dreams were of a potent level and now, having the real deal, meant that whatever happened in his sleep was only going to be real. That classed as groans, moans, name calling, and whatever movements came as a result.

All he could think about was that he'd have his baby girl back and with it his perfectly forming children later that day.

"Gonna get dressed." James asked as he and Rossi came in with their suits hung over their shoulders. They'd all stayed up late, deliberating the day, playing poker, drinking a lot.

"Eh, when my stomachs somewhat settled then maybe."

James went over to him and put his hands on Derek's shoulder. "Rossi's got a picture for you." He told him and Rossi showed him his phone, with a picture of Penelope. "She's fine, but Emily and your mom thought you could see you Baby Girl, and get ready."

Derek stared at the photo and surveyed it. Penelope sat in the window sill, windows open, fan on next to her blowing her unmade hair, messing around with Henry.

"JJ's panicking, Penelope's tired and not feeling great, but apparently it's something to do with your kids giving her a knockout during the night." James told Derek and saw the worry.

"Don't worry Morgan, your mom went and got some stuff that's going to not only settle the kids but wake Penelope up." Rossi reassured as he took the phone away and went over to his suit as it hung from a cupboard.

"Alcohol?" Derek said with a small laugh. "Man, we're running out of time."

"Don't sweat it man, you'll be fine. Just be there before Pen is." James told him sternly.

"Isn't that why her dad's here? To stall her until I'm in place waiting her?" Derek asked as he finally felt his stomach settle and he felt the urge to get ready.

"That is my job, but your job is to be on time so she can be fashionably late."

"And if I know Pen, she will be fashionably late too." Derek commented with a self assured smile and finally got his outfit out.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope felt the heat of the curl as it was perfected with the tongs and allowed to fall on her shoulder. Luckily she'd chosen a hair style that was simple but drove Derek crazy. Half of her hair was up, held with a coloured jewel encrusted clasp, the rest falling in a halo of red curls.

"Right one more to restore you curls and you're done for this, then it's make up then the dress." JJ said in a calmer voice, she was definitely the most hands on; everyone else was sitting around, drinking champagne and enjoying getting ready.

Penelope was thankful that her hair naturally curling some after washing it. It made this duty easier. She turned and looked at JJ, her eyes surveying her best girl friend.

"He will be there right?"

"Oh, whoa! PG!" Emily said shooting off her perch and going for Penelope, Des behind her. "What was that I just heard?"

"I- I... I don't know, I kept dreaming that he didn't turn up. It's completely stupid, but you hear about it all the time and the dreams..."

"Were just that, they were dreams, this is reality." Desiree told her, she'd known this would happen, she got the panic call of Derek in the middle of the night, just asking if Penelope was okay, and still there. "You and him are so alike."

"Excuse me?" Penelope asked as she moved towards the mirror, ready to put her make up on. "What was that Desi?"

"Nothing." She feigned and looked at Penelope with a smirk and a glint in her eye. "I'll be right back..." She then slipped out of the room, intentionally going to Derek, to get a picture of him and send to Penelope's phone.

With simple make up on she turned to the girls. "Dress." She breathed and they nodded and she took it off of Emily and went behind the screen, she quickly undressed, took a moment to feel her bulging baby, or well babies, bump and then grabbed the dress.

Stepping out, she heard gasps; her fuller breasts filled the cups of the dress making it look more stunning, the dress was completely different now from the original. There was no corseted part; it was a simple Goddess style empire dress.

It was freer looking; it flowed down after the cut off part for the breasts. Tapered in with a simple thick line of gems that went all the around and then the skirt skimmed the curves of her waist and hips, showing her baby bump and making her look absolutely stunning.

"Well?" She asked shyly as they all looked at her in awe.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek fidgeted at the front of the Church, the place wasn't full but there were enough eyes on him to make him nervous. He liked attention, but not this type, this was nerve wracking. On one side was his family, on Penelope's side were hers and all over were people they knew from work, and around.

Hotch stepped to him and he watched as his sisters and mom came down the aisle and took their places, then as Penelope's Aunt Sophie and Maggie came and sat down. He looked at his little sister and she shot him a thumbs up and the nerves began to flee.

Soon Reid came and sat on Pen's side, as did Rossi and Will walked down with Henry and the music began. Jack came down with the rings, followed by Emily, then JJ and then he held his breath. He watched intently as Penelope stood out with her face on show, she had no veil, he knew what she thought of those, she had a train on, he could tell and she shot him a Penelope Garcia special smile as her and her dad walked closer and closer.

James handed her over emotional and the ceremony unravelled; he kept his eyes on her the entire time, right through the priests speech and waited as they got onto the vows.

Derek sucked in a breath, held Penelope's hands and began.

He knew they wanted to personalise the normal vows with their own, and he knew they'd decided to keep it short and sweet and that was his plan.

"Dreams aren't lies, dreams are what fill up the emptiness inside of us and when they come true they make our life complete. That's how I lived. I lived a dream from the day one and right now, standing right here with you looking as beautiful as ever, with our children growing inside of you, I know that my life is complete and if I were to die at this exact moment, I'd die an extremely happy and bless man."

He reached up and wiped her tears away and she smiled at him before taking her turn.

"Saying goodbye these days is as difficult as it was in our earlier days, when we were the tech and the agent, and for that I've learn to know that you're handsome features may fall and your hair will never come back for me to see and your skin will get old in time, but I know I will love you until the day I die. I fell in love with the man under it all anyway, no denying it."

Penelope watched the light catch on Derek's eyes as they welled up a little and she smirked, she loved reducing this man to tears. The priest continued, both the bride and groom held their breaths waiting for someone to object but when he reached the 'I do's' they breathed easy.

"You may now kiss your bride." Derek heard and he pulled his now wife into his arms, holding her tight and kiss her gently before allowing passion to flow. Pulling apart they looked out at everyone clapping and made their way down the aisle and out into the light summer afternoon.

"I think it's now time to go and party Mrs Morgan." Derek said proudly as he kept his arm around her waist and waited as the procession fled passed them and through confetti over them.

"Let's go party!" Penelope exclaimed excitedly.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Can we have the bride and groom up for the first dance..." The DJ said as the meal finished and the first dance loomed, speeches were on hold for moment, too much fun meant that Penelope had told JJ to give up with the schedule. "The groom picked this son specifically..."

"Oh you did huh?" Penelope asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I did Baby Girl; I wanted to show you how I felt." Derek her back confidently.

"It better not be you singing, that's like a cattle call." Penelope joked as they made it to the centre of the dance floor and he pulled her close to him.

"Ouch, Goddess, just ouch. Wound a man."

"I love you really, my Love." She told him back and the music began. Penelope knew immediately the song and she smiled. Derek pulled her closer, began to sway to the beat as it picked up.

"I felt our first dance needed to be a little different to the one's on the TV." He told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

Penelope's smile grew as she watched Derek lip sing the song to her, his eyes glistening with passion and lust, he kept control the entire time, making sure she followed his lead, making sure she was secure in his arms and making sure she was believing every single word.

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and starts for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The entire room watched, they knew how Penelope saw herself, they also knew even better how Derek saw her. The team, James, Fran, Derek's sister and now the extended Mitchell clan all knew that every single word that was being played was true.

Penelope continued to look mesmerised by Derek, her emotions were riding high and she felt like she was in the world all alone with just Derek.

No one else existed.

_Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy_

She's so beautiful

_And I tell her every day_

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

Derek knew this song off by heart now, and he would, for the rest of his life repeat it. Every time he heard it Penelope filled his mind more so than she already did. He'd held back on showing her it, he wanted to surprise her. Make their first dance about her and his love for her and how he saw her.

He ultimately wanted her to realise just what he felt, saw, longed for whenever he looked at her.

And from the way Penelope was looking at him, he was winning.

_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and starts for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The song began to come to a close and the room started to filter back in and Penelope looked at peace, calm at the moment. Her attention completely on Derek for that moment. Her eyes stuck on him as he continued to keep it word perfect and she could now hear he was actually singing the song.

He'd worked hard for this moment and it was paying off and she prayed that one day soon she'd be able to do the same.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and starts for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

"You're amazing Mrs Morgan." He told her as the tune of the song was the only thing left. He watched her eyes twinkle like stars, he looked to her kissable ruby red lips and he breathed in her present. The whole room frozen, staring at her. "Cos Baby Girl, you're amazing just the way you are."

Penelope reached up, Derek instinctively dropping down and she kissed him, her hands going around to the back of his neck and head to keep his lips on hers.

This was not how she'd pictured her first hours of married life as a Morgan to be.

This was a whole different world.

This was a above and beyond what she thought.

This was absolute perfection.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ This turned out a whole lot longer than I first thought, but I was going to cut the first dance, but my Ipod shuffle put this song on, and I absolutely love it! I was going to use it for a ONEshot, but I thought this was a good place.

**Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are**

Hope you enjoyed! =)


	21. Wishing It'd Been Sooner

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Continuing nice! Another long chapter! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was still in a daze after the first dance that Derek had given her. He'd even kept her up there dancing in his arms for ages after that dance, but in the end she'd allowed his mom to take over and she sat watching, her hand running the course of the curve of her stomach, settling the babies inside.

She sat back, and closed her eyes as she listened to the hustle and bustle of the party around her. She opened them when she felt someone take a seat next to her and she smiled as she looked at her dad.

"How you feeling?"

"Amazing, my feet are killing me so I'm going commando on my feet." She joked as she continued to rub her stomach. "I'm so happy I have you here." She said and looked at him with a bright smile. "It still feels like I'm going to wake up and it not be real."

"Oh it's not going to end, Princess." James told her and leant forward. "How are my grandkids doing?"

"They're doing completely fine; they're getting the rest while I don't." Penelope told him and patted her stomach in adoration. "Just never thought that 5 months pregnant with twins would be this tiring. I was hoping to get extremely drunk the other night." She said and winked at him. "I wouldn't change this moment for anything." Penelope said as she watched Derek twirl Desiree around and laugh. "Sometimes I need moments like this, to sit away from it all to realise that this _is_ my life and it's not going to change. I have the most amazing man as my best friend in the whole wide world and then he was the love of my life and now he's both that and my husband and I'm making a family with him. It's just a little overwhelming." Penelope said and blinked to halt her tears. "God, I promised myself I wouldn't cry today."

James took her hand, his eyes were welling up. "I know it's a little overwhelming and today means a lot, this is the start of it all. Just remember that he loves you and this all shows it." Penelope nodded and looked at him with a smile, one that tremble. "Come on, I want a dance with my newly married daughter."

"Whisk me off then Papi." Penelope said as James brought her to her feet and pulled her to the dance floor.

Derek looked across as James took Penelope to the middle of the dance floor, the awe fulfilling him completely as he watched her sway to the music, the dress she had on swishing from side to side making her movements all the more fluid and elegant. He watched the smile grow on her face as her and her dad spoke and he just stood bedazzled and sucked in by the sight of the one woman that had captured his heart.

"She looks beautiful." Hotch said stepping next to Derek, he passed Derek a beer and they watched Penelope and James. "She's a lucky woman."

"And I'm a lucky man." Derek said with a smile and looked at her. "I think we should do speeches and then really build this party up."

"I'll go tell the DJ." Hotch didn't hesitate, he wanted to dance with Emily and so he left Derek to go to Penelope.

"Sorry to interrupt." Derek said with a smirk. "Speeches are about to begin, so..." Before he could finish the DJ finished the sentence for him and Penelope let Derek take her hand and went to their table, everyone else going to sit down.

Hotch stood up, cards in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. "I wrote a whole speech out but right now, I think it's stupid so I'm just going off key here. When both Derek and Penelope are together, there's a certain something that sparks and everyone see's it and now these two do.

"The thing I've always known is the difference between try and triumph is a little bit of 'umph. Well, after a bit more _oomph_ the pair finally found their triumph in one another and now look at them. Mr and Mrs and Mom and Dad as well. If that's not a triumphant then I don't think I know what is." Hotch then rose his glass. "So to Mr and Mrs Morgan, let's hope your run of life is a lot less chaotic and a lot smoother."

Everyone clapped and Hotch sat down, Penelope watched as her dad stepped up in his place and she looked at Derek confused, she didn't know this was going to happen.

"Well, this was a last minute arrangement, but there are only so many words that a best man can say." He said nervously but the moment he looked at Penelope he felt the confidence grow. "I may have only been in Derek and Penelope's lives for a couple of months, but I feel like I've never been out of it. The love I've seen for one another never ceases to amaze me and it's never ending. I lost Penelope when she was little and I will cherish the day I got her back. What I won't cherish is the events that occurred, but as the family I've been accepted in, I've realised that whatever happens it doesn't matter because there's always a future.

"I can probably vouch for everyone here that we know what I mean. Penelope Garcia is now Penelope Morgan and soon me and Fran, Derek's mom, will be gifted with being grandparents to two children that will be born to the best parents ever. If they can love each other and those around them, then we all know that those children will be loved beyond anything measureable.

"I guess all I can say is thank you for showing me that true love never dies and for giving me a brighter future." He said and toasted them completely.

Derek hugged Penelope as her eyes began to stream. She knew her dad loved her but that had just shown her how much he exactly loved her. Then he released her and stood up, Penelope looked up at him, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open as she watched him. "Plant your own garden and decorate your own soul, my mother always brought me and our sisters up on. Instead of waiting for someone to bring us flowers, she'd always finish it off with and well I'd just like to say, Mom, I don't have to plant my own, Penelope does it all. My baby girl is the one person in my life to have restored me, and I'm not saying that my family in Chicago failed me, what I'm saying is that Penelope Garcia walked into my life and from day one I felt something shift in me. And I think today shows what that shift was." He put his glass down and took Penelope's hands, pulling her to her feet gently. "I think it's safe to say that I am the man I am today because I have met the other half of my soul and I've found the place that I feel complete and that's in my baby girl's heart."

Everyone clapped and Derek, in a burst of lust, pulled Penelope tight and kissed her greedily. The kiss felt like it lasted forever to Penelope and she gorged herself on how much she loved every single moment of it.

Pulling apart Penelope looked at him and smiled teasingly, she then turned to the rest of the gathering, held her glass up and smirked more. "Seeing as I've been kept out of the loop, I'm going to do the same and issue Derek Morgan, my handsome husband, a little life warning."

"Oh yeah?" Derek encouraged amused.

"Oh yeah, Sugar. May you never steal, lie or cheat. But if you' are going to steal, steal my breath from me daily, and steal my sorrows away, and if you're going to lie, lie with me through the night and if you are going to cheat, cheat death for me. That's all I ask of you Derek."

"Best life warnings I've ever been given." Derek said and pulled Penelope into his arms and held her as everyone stood up and clapped them.

"I think it's time you went on honey moon!" JJ said coming over excitedly. Penelope looked at her and saw her now looking calm and almost serene. "Everything's perfect and there's a honey moon waiting you."

"I want to do more dancing first." Penelope said and gave up her tiredness to have Derek dance with her. She watched him bend down and she looked intrigued. "What are you..."

"You have no shoes on, I'm not either, I don't want to tread on your toes and I plan to bump and grind with my wife." He told her and she giggled as he pulled her to the dance floor.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Hours later Penelope and Derek were pulling up to a beach house. With the babies the pay didn't want to risk anything and so Penelope had voted for a secluded beach house for a week.

Stepping out, Derek didn't hesitate with running around to the other side and opening the door, helping Penelope out he kissed her and they walked up to the house, the sun was beginning to set and Penelope was ready to settle with her husband and enjoy the life that lay ahead, well, that was what she had told Derek.

As ever, Penelope had other ideas.

Walking around exploring while Derek brought in the bags, she smiled as she found the stereo system. Loving that they were the only house for a little bit down the beach, she turned it on, readying it, and put the volume up.

"That everything?" She asked innocently as she watched him put her bag down and he nodded. "Good." She told him with a smile and watched him leave the house, she went up to one of her bags and grabbed her Ipod, she pulled it out and got the song ready, she plugged it in and left it be for the moment.

"Let's set the mood eh Baby Girl?" Derek asked as he came in fully and shut the door, locking it behind him. With the dim lighting from the house he went in search of candles but Penelope stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I want to watch the sun set on the beach."

"In your dress?" He asked her cynically.

"Yes, in my dress." Penelope told him and melted into a smile. "First sunset as husband and wife..." She said and trailed off, leaving Derek no reason to complain. It didn't take long for Penelope to find herself in Derek's arms, the path marked out with fairy lights. "This is everything I dreamed it to be and more." Penelope whispered as she remained comfortable.

"You're telling me. I regret not getting you sooner."

"You have me now and that's all that matters." She told him and Derek looked her in the eyes, he couldn't argue with her, but then he just wished he'd gotten this sooner than he had. "We've got a long life ahead of us. Old and grey is my plan." Derek had to laugh at her, he had the same plan as her all along and he couldn't wait for it. "Handsome?"

"Yeah Baby Girl?" Derek said as he stared at the sea, the sun finally disappearing.

"I got a surprise inside for you."

"Really? What would that be?"

"That would be telling." She said and finally moved away from his arms and went to stand up, she then pulled him into house, she was leading this moment like he'd led all the previous ones of the day.

This was Penelope's time to take control.

"You chose earlier, I've chosen a song to dance to. It really speaks for me about how you make me feel." She told him and he watched her go over to the stereo, he then just turned the lights down, diming them and he walked to her, ready to capture her in his arms and dance with him.

The beat started and Penelope took Derek's waiting arms.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Before you met  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

Derek did what was natural, he danced with Penelope how the music required and he could see she was loving it as much as he was. Having the music loud made the words penetrate his thoughts, made him realise that everything he felt for Penelope and the way he'd strived for her to feel paid off.

Penelope ran her hands around the back of his head, keeping him close to her, not wanting to let him go. This song spoke volumes, she was a wreck when she was joined the BAU, but having him on side built her up and made her feel like she would be forever young and she didn't want to lose that feeling. Ever.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

It was as that part of the song finished Derek felt overwhelmed and pulled Penelope up a little and dipped to kiss her. He felt the sparks fly and the lightening strike between them again.

He felt every single emotion he'd felt when he'd kissed her for the first time.

This was the real deal. Living and getting old with Penelope was never going to get old.

The kiss caused him to miss part of the song, but he didn't care, so far music had spoken enough.

_I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Derek didn't give the song chance to finish, he was now insatiable and only Penelope could give him the sugar rush he needed. He pulled her to the bedroom, slowly and carefully he untied the dress, taking step by step, he pushed the straps down and then in one swift moment he pulled her into his arms, he made it to the master bed room and pulled the dress completely off.

He then made haste with stripping himself. All the while he's eyes roaming the beauty of her body, the swell of her stomach, the juiciness of her breasts, the seductive look on her face. His heart was racing, pulsating more and more endorphins around his veins, getting him more sexually excited.

When he was fully stripped, he climbed on top of her. Pregnant or not, he knew sex wasn't a sin and he knew it wouldn't do any harm and he wanted Penelope on the first night of their married life.

He was going to have sex with Penelope Morgan for the first time and all the while the songs continued to play.

_You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
Your everything I hoped for  
Your everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me_

Penelope heard the new song start but she lost all control of her senses from the moment Derek began to kiss her tender breasts, his hands roaming.

She lost it all to Derek Morgan.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ The song is cut off, and bits are missing... SONG: **Katy Perry – Teenage Dream**... second song Joe Cocker – You Are So Beautiful.

I get way too distracted! But here you go! =)


	22. Pleasure In Many Forms

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Here ya go Guys! **

**Hope you enjoy! =D**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope moaned with pleasure before she realised what Derek was doing to her. They were nearly 3 months into their married life and Derek still kept up the pretence of their honey moon and Penelope didn't complain, she wanted their honey moon period to last for a lifetime.

"Derek." Penelope said as his hand slipped between her thighs, running up and down with his finger tips. "Men are supposed to not wanna sexually arouse their pregnant wives." She looked at him with a sleepy smirk. "However, you're a persistent piece of chocolate."

"Don't I just know it?" He said and kissed the side of her neck and then kissed her lips gently.

"You're gonna have to give up wanting me, I don't want these babies early." She watched him pout and she taps his lips with his index finger. "Poor Baby, Mamma's gonna be out of action for a while yet."

"So I've heard." He told her unimpressed. "But that's after birth."

"You do know that sex is used to induce labour right?" She continued to tease him, keeping his hands from gaining lives of their own. "Do you want your Baby Girl to be okay with the constant pestering before the sleepless nights or do you want a tired Baby Girl who will growl at your constant pestering?"

"Point taken." Penelope laughed at his eagerness and he kissed her greedily and pulled away. "Is that allowed?"

"Too right that's allowed!" She said and pulled him back down. "Kisses..." She pecked his lips. "Are..." Another peck given. "Most definitely..." She kissed him longer. "Allowed." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him onto his side, the only thing stopping them from getting their ultimately closer was the large baby bump that was protruding now.

"Mm, good. I'd die without your kisses."

"And you'd die with them too." Penelope whispered back and allowed nature to run it's course.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later that day Penelope found herself sitting in the doctor's waiting room with her dad, Derek couldn't be there because of work and she was upset, it was the first appointment Derek had missed.

"You alright P?" James asked seeing her apprehension, Penelope looked up and nodded. "It's not, so spill."

Penelope sucked in a deep breath and let a loud sigh out. "This morning was perfect and then he's whisked off to work. I swear sometimes Strauss does it on purpose."

"I really don't like the sound of this Strauss." James commented.

"There's nothing to like. If she grew a heart then I might reconsider, but the amount of times she's tried to break the team is stupid. My superheroes deserve to be kept together." Penelope said and placed her head on James' shoulder. "This scan's the best one of the lot."

"I know it is, Pen, and if I know Derek he's trying his hardest to get a little bit of time out." James assured her and Penelope sat up and moved a little more forward and began to rub her back. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, perfectly fine, just they're a dead weight when they're not moving."

"Finally resting eh?"

"At the wrong time of day." Penelope quipped at her dad and laughed a little, they had a joke that the babies knew whenever she was going to sleep, be it during the day or at night. "I'm just tiring out now."

"I bet, what about Derek?"

"He sleeps through most of it, but he usually wakes and looks at me and knows I've been awake." Penelope said with an almost coy smile. "He stays up right until I'm back asleep."

James smiled at the thought. He knew that Derek loved and protected Penelope the best he could but it never stopped him loving to hear about it. He knew he'd given his daughter away to the right person 3 months previous.

"Penelope Morgan?" They heard and looked up at Penelope's usual doctor; James helped her stand up and walked a little behind her as she shuffled somewhat towards the room. Getting inside the doctor turned to them and smiled. "How's it going Penelope?"

"Okay except for lack of sleep."

"Well I know from scanning the pair of them that they're fairly energetic."

"God knows what they'll be like when they're born." Penelope joked as she sat on the bed. The weight leaving her feet was like absolute heaven. She put her hands behind her to support her and looked at the doctor.

"Right we'll get a scan done then get you comfortable and check your blood pressure, see if these guys are anywhere near making their debut eh?" Penelope nodded and did the normal and slid back onto the bed allowing the doctor to do her job.

Just as the cold gel hit her over bearing stomach there was a knock at the door a petit nurse stepped in. "There's a Mr Morgan here." She saw Penelope's face light up and she just opened the door more and allowed Derek in.

"Ah the dad to be makes it at the last moment." The doctor commented as she got the ultrasound completely ready. James shifted to Penelope's other side, allowing Derek to get the better view. He knew Derek was trying his hardest to make it and he was happy he'd made it. The doctor watched the image begin to display and the heartbeats rang out.

For Penelope and Derek this was a proud moment because they'd seen their children growing. For James this was a proud moment because this was the first time he'd heard his grandchildren's heartbeats. It made the realisation all the more real.

"Well those are perfectly fine heartbeats and as ever strong. You're keeping those two well kept in there."

"Free home, course they're looking after it." Penelope joked as she looked at the image.

"Right well baby one is...," the doctor froze for a moment and looked at Penelope with a grin, "Better take a look for yourselves." She told them and clicked a few buttons before moving the screen even more. "Baby one is holding hands with baby two."

"Wow." Derek said in awe as he looked. "Well that's a sight and a half."

A few more clicks later and that picture was printing as were multiple other ones. James looked on in silent and Penelope looked up and took his hand.

"It's about time you knew." Penelope said and looked at the doctor.

"Right baby one, the smaller one, I believe is going to be your Granddaughter." The doctor told James. "And baby two is your Grandson." She confirmed it for him and looked at James as he looked overpowered.

Penelope and Derek had decided to know months ago to buy things that would help distinguish between the two and now Penelope felt her dad deserved to know. She was glad she'd rendered him speechless again. It was always a good feat.

"Right want to wipe that off and I'll get a nurse to come and get you and take you down to another room and we'll test your vitals and then let you go." Penelope didn't respond, she knew the drill here, having twins meant monitoring her was more or less a compulsive thing.

Walking out nearly 40 minutes later, Penelope realised Derek didn't have car, meaning they could ride together. She didn't even ask how he got there, she was convinced he gotten a lift of one of the team. Penelope was now extremely excited, between them Desiree and JJ had put together a baby shower, but had made it into a massive celebration.

Walking in she was immediately shocked to see that the house she'd left calm and quiet was all nicely decorated with coloured ribbons and banners and balloons and the smell of a BBQ wafted through and into their senses.

"C'mon on Wifey, you need to relax." Derek said lacing his arm around her waist.

Penelope didn't argue, she'd been put on medical leave now good and proper. That meant no work, no stress, no nothing. From here until the births of their babies it was all strict bed rest. With her feet screaming for respite she went out into the garden, flanked by her two favourite men. The garden was filled with their family, from the Derek's family, to the Mitchell siblings, to JJ, Will Henry, and all the way to Emily, Hotch and Jack.

Penelope was sat on a lounger in the sun and Derek immediately put her feet up and Penelope lavished it, even more so when he pulled her shoes off, he kissed her quickly, promised her a drink and cleared off as Emily and JJ made a bee line for her.

"The new way of saying hello?" JJ and Emily quipped sitting down either side of her swollen ankles.

"I'm more than worn out by all that today, Girlies." Penelope told them but smiled, even with the negatives Penelope lavished being pregnant. It might have more to do with what it did to Derek but whatever, it was fun.

"How'd it go?"

"Bubbas' are both fine, baby one's still small but both have strong heart beats. This Mamma's cooking her buns in the oven perfectly." Penelope said almost proudly.

"Hey Baby Girl, drink this." He passed her a large glass of pineapple and coconut juice, a new favourite of Penelope's.

"And what about you?" Fran asked and Penelope looked up, not realising that she'd flown in. "How's my daughter doing with the pregnancy?"

"Hey Mamma." Penelope told her firstly, before taking the drink. "I'm on medical leave now, I've got high blood pressure and the doc's convinced the babies are going to be here sooner rather than later." Penelope told her and lapped the drink up. "You son has pictures."

Derek handed over the photos and Penelope tugged on his pocket. "Ma, meet your granddaughter and grandson."

"PG!" Emily and JJ both shouted at her. "Are you for real? Both?"

"Very real." Penelope exclaimed and watched the pair jump up and go over and share the news. Fran looked at the photos and froze on the one of the two children evidently holding hands.

"They're friends already." Penelope said knowingly and Fran looked at her. "Go and be proud of your Grandbabies Mom." Penelope told Fran and Derek sat at her feet; he picked them up and put them on his lap. He began to massage them for her and watched as she shut her eyes in pleasure. "Now that is utter bliss." Penelope quipped and looked at him. "Your Baby Girl appreciates it."

"Good, I know you're uncomfortable with it all today and I want you as relaxed as possible."

"No death wishes while I'm laid up." Penelope told him as her agreement, she knew whatever cases he went on when going to scare her.

"How many chances do you think I'm going to get to tempt death?"

"None if I have my way." Penelope quipped at him with a sweet smile. "But in our job, you never know, Sugar Shack, and with you, you get the need to protect and you go for it."

"Not anymore." Derek told her back and winked. "Not when I have a family waiting for me."

"Aw, I do believe I've given you a reason to come home."

"You have that's why." Derek told her and it left her emotional all day. She even shed more tears as her and Derek opened presents from the entire family around, she got emotional over thinks that they'd thought of that Penelope hadn't realised she'd need and she even got emotional looking back at the multiple ultrasound photo's that they'd collected over the months.

Penelope was laughing away, midst the mass conversation when she felt another twinge, this one harsher and harder to ignore, she sat upright a little and ran her hand over her stomach, she felt it again and batted off Derek's concerns claiming to not be sitting right.

But it was when one large pain erupted and disappeared and she sat bolt upright that everyone looked at her alarmed. She heard her name multiple times but was more consumed with the wetness she now felt.

"Baby Girl." Was the only thing that finally broke her from her mini panic and all she could do was state the obvious.

"I think my water just broke."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ I'm seeing the end with story guys! I don't wanna make it drag out but I did promise a HEA and there's just a few elements missing to make it that =)


	23. Dramatic Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Right this is quite fast paced and dramatic...**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope remained seated as everyone sparked to life, she was too terrified to move. Not at the idea of giving birth the moment she stood up, but more the thought that this was it, her children were coming, and even more frighteningly, now!

"PG, we need to get you to the car." Emily said crouching down in front of her, putting her hands out. "Hotch is just starting up the engine, we're all ready to go."

Penelope shook her head. "It's early." She whispered. "It's too early. Something's not right."

Emily looked up at the others as she said it and took a calming breath. "You know full well that at 30 weeks into development the babies just need a healthier weight, you're only 4 weeks early and with twins you were warned it would happen. It's happening PG, and it won't matter how much you sit still, these babies are making their way."

Penelope realised the truth as she felt the pain erupt and her teeth began to grit against one another. Yet she still didn't move, she just rode out the evident contraction. "I'm not ready for this."

"No you will be when we get you to the hospital." Rossi said coming out of the house in a rush with Fran and Derek's sisters. "C'mon on Bella..."

Penelope batted their hands off. "No! I'm not ready for this! I can't have these yet! I'm not ready! The house isn't ready!" Des took off at that, she needed Derek and James fast.

"Penelope, I know it's scary, but you were ready from the moment you found out you were pregnant..." Fran told her stepping into Emily's spot.

"No..." Penelope said as her emotions became evident and she shook her head fiercely.

Fran grabbed Penelope's hand in hers and squeezed. "Yes, you were. I knew you were, and we all know you are. Don't say you aren't, because you are." Fran assured her motherly. "C'mon, I want to hold my Grandbabies before the end of the night Penelope! I will use force if I have to."

"I want Derek." Penelope sniffed; she hadn't actually seen him since she'd said out loud her waters had broken. She needed him really badly now. She flashed her watering eyes up and Derek was stood with his hands on his hips watching her.

"You want me eh?" He said relaxed and almost teasingly and he saw her nod a little half heartedly. "Well we need to get you to a hospital too, Baby Girl."

"I just need a moment." Penelope admitted and everyone took a step back allowing Derek to get to her. "I need to take this moment in, it's really happening right?"

"It really is, Baby. It's now not later." Penelope nodded and slowly but surely allowed Derek to guide her. She continued to be like that right up until they made it to the hospital and she was placed into a wheelchair and led towards Maternity.

Only nearly an hour and half an hour later the nurses came back in and Penelope didn't know if it was a good or bad look her face possessed. "We're going to send you home Penelope."

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Derek said confused as he stood holding Penelope's hand. "Why?"

"You're not dilating, and your contractions aren't close enough. It's just a waiting game and at the moment a waste of a bed." The nurse told them apologetically. "Typically with twins, when the contractions are a good 15 minutes apart, then we'll readmit you and get started on monitoring the labour, for now, you need to go and rest." She wrote on the chart. "I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon though Penelope." She then left the room.

"Guess we'll be resuming the party then." Penelope said as she climbed off the bed to get dressed again.

Taking Derek's hand moments later she went outside and down towards the waiting gang, they all looked at her confused.

"Pen's not near enough for them to admit her; we gotta go home and wait it out." Derek told them putting his arm around Pen's waist to secure her. "So let's get her home and resting yeah?" Everyone agreed and they all left.

It didn't take them long to get sitting around again and Penelope was now seeing the humour in the situation. Even with the pains she couldn't help but let the laughter take over. Everyone looked at her somewhat alarmed at her sudden outburst.

"Garcie..." JJ started as she leant in. "What's so funny?"

"These kids are going to be the most stubborn hard headed kids ever." She commented as she pushed herself up the lounger, a hand on her stomach. "If that's not proof their Derek's and mine, I don't know what is." Derek chuckled a little at that comment, but he moved to sit with her as she bent forward, massaging her back.

"You alright P?" He asked her as he rubbed her back for her.

"No, no I'm not. I'm uncomfortable and in pain and the hospital decide to turn me away." She said and the waiting game continued.

It took Penelope another 2 hours of sitting around, pains magnifying, discomfort escalating, grouchiness increasing and now she was finally admitted for good.

"One waiting games over and we get another." Derek commented as Penelope lay in anticipation, a baby monitor on showing off the babies activity. "You ready now to meet them?"

"Now I am." Penelope said, already she was worn out. Everything was attacking her energy levels now and she knew it was only a matter of hours before she was on burn out.

Derek was the model family man, he held his wife's hand, he soothed her through the cascading pains, he kept the nurses on their toes and he kept the family waiting down the corridor updated. However, even he lost it when the monitor began to go crazy and the doctor said that one of the babies was in distress.

"It's going to be okay Baby Girl." He said as Penelope began to panic, this she wasn't ready.

"Penelope we need to do an emergency C-section to get the babies out as soon as, if we leave there's a chance that damage to either or both babies could occur." The doctor told her calmly. "It's a common problem with twins, you're not a rare case, so don't panic."

Penelope kept Derek's hand in hers, panicking when, on some occasions, she lost her grip on it from the harsh moving in the haste.

Penelope's world become a terror filled whirl. One moment she was at home enjoying family time, the next she was in hospital, then out, then back and she was excited to give birth and then it went all wrong and even with the doctor's assurances she wasn't convinced.

Being awake in an operating theatre didn't calm her in the slightest either, even with Derek sticking by her firmly. It brought back memories that she didn't want to think about. Memories that shouldn't be clouding this moment.

It wasn't until the cry of her son came out and reality took over from memories that she realised what had happened. Her son was safe; she just had her daughter to worry about. She waited and waited but didn't hear it. She heard them say she was out but yet the cry didn't ring out.

"Why isn't she crying?" Penelope whispered tearfully looking at Derek. Her breathing was getting tight with worry, her eyes straining to look around the best she could.

"It's okay Penelope; they're just going to help her." The doctor said and then both her and Derek heard the second baby cry out and Penelope began to relax completely. Derek wiped away the tears running from Penelope's eye as she breathed out with a smile on her face. "That's two healthy babies." The doctor told the new parents and the rest was history as far as Penelope was concerned.

Her mind wasn't on what the doctor's were doing, or the build up to the birth or the environment she was in. Her worry and everlasting thought was on the two babies that had just been delivered and she knew that from this moment her life would be like that. Her mother instincts took over and she was out to make her children her world.

"Hey look who's up." Derek's calming voice came from her side as she opened her eyes and groggily took in his appearance.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked as a hand went to her head and her body became aware of her reality.

"Yeah, but it's only been an hour." He assured her and she looked around. "You're in recovery, the doc gave you something to help you sleep, but now you're up they might take you to your room and you get our babies and visitors."

Penelope grimaced as she moved to get comfortable, she actually felt like she'd been cut in half, but she'd read up on C-sections and she knew that moving around was good for her and she was up for anything that would help her escape the hospital the quickest.

"You need to rest, Mamma." He said and he saw Penelope smile at him. "What?"

"I actually am a Mamma now, Handsome." She told him as she took his hand in hers gently. "To not just one, but two kids."

"Feel good don't it?"

"What will feel better is a cuddle." Penelope told him and Derek didn't need telling twice, he got up to find a nurse to see if Penelope could be moved to her room so she could see her family, both the newborns and the waiting ones.

"I gotta say..." Penelope said as she sat back. "You work wonders." Penelope told Derek as he stood by her bed. "What you do, lick your licks, pump out your chest and switch on the charm?" She asked him with a smirk.

"I did it all for you Baby Girl." Derek told her and moved a little to give her a kiss and allow one of the nurses to hand over their daughter to Penelope's awaiting arms. Derek was sat and given his son, both parents felt the run of emotions as they looked at their healthy babies. They'd ripped through so many emotions as it was. Shock, anticipation, elation, worry, angst, confusion, admittance, excitement, fear, dread, relief, and now absolute pride took over it all.

"Knock, knock." They heard Fran say as the door was pushed open and the moment she saw the babies she put her hands together and pushed them to her lips. The proud grandmother coming out. "James, you gotta see this. Look." She said like a giddy school child as she grabbed James' hand. "Now you can officially feel your age."

"Hey!" James said laughing and went to the other side of Penelope's bed. "How did it go Kiddo?"

"Did Derek not come to you?" James shook his head and Penelope looked at Derek as he looked naughty. "Handsome..."

"The moment I was allowed, I was in the recovery room waiting with you."

"Recovery room?" Came a collective response, mostly from JJ, Emily, Desiree and Sarah.

"There was distress on one of these two's behalves and they had to rush Pen down. It was hectic and I didn't wanna leave Pen alone to wake up."

"Good call." James said and looked at Penelope. "How you feeling?"

Penelope looked down at her daughter and back up. "Right now, I'm worn out, I'm sore, I'm tearful but I'm so happy to finally to get a cuddle." She commented proudly and looked at JJ. "Jayje, no matter how cute my Godson is and how I said no baby would ever trump him..."

"My niece and nephew just did it didn't they?"

"I do believe they did." Penelope joked and her voice quivered but she held it strong. If the eyes weren't on her baby boy, or her baby girl, they were most definitely on her and that was unnerving to say the least. "Guys! I know at work, I like the attention on me and my wondrous skill, but right now, that and your absolute silence is kinder freaking me out!"

"How about we apply the attention to the newest and littlest." Derek said and stood up. "Guys meet out son, Caleb James Morgan." He handed the baby to Fran, gently supporting him in the transfer, Fran smiled, her son was a natural.

Penelope looked up at her dad as Derek came back. "And James I think it's safe to say you get first cuddles with Amelia Francine Morgan."

Now the attention was definitely on the babies.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ What happened with Penelope here with the being told to go home, happened to my friend's mum, it's nothing abnormal, just hassle =P

I can't make up my mind if I like or hate this chapter! Lol but I hope you did =D


	24. TLC Of The Family

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Oooh! I am so bad! This has taken FOREVER to write! Anti-climax or what? =P Life got in the way at the wrong time and my muse went with it! There is only this and another chapter planned for this so we'll see how quickly we can get that last one down, eh? **

**Sorry! For the wait but enjoy! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek stalled a little as he got his daughter's car seat from the car; he was watching James as he helped Penelope out of the front seat gingerly. He was more than worried about her. After all, out of them all he'd seen her recovering the most for the past 3 days and he knew it wasn't easy on her.

Penelope ceased up and stopped, she hated this, this momentary weakness. She knew she couldn't rush it, it was all about recovery and her new children, but from time to time she was caught a little unaware.

"You okay, Kiddo?" James asked, stabilising her, Penelope bit her lip and nodded a little bit. "In and up to bed." He told her, and Derek didn't hear a disagreement.

He looked at his little girl, his mom long gone with his son, and he smiled. "I think we're gonna need to make mommy feel extra special, aren't we?" He asked the little girl rhetorically.

He then proceeded into the house and let a newer, more natural routine roll out. Derek took on the role that Penelope should've been playing for the moment. He unpacked; he got spare clothes out, fixed their children's beds up and got them settled. All with his mom and James watching from the side lines, their help ready and waiting.

He finally made it up to bed and began to crawl in, originally thinking Penelope was asleep. That was until he heard her slight sniffle and he got up and went around to the other side.

"Hey Baby," Derek said softly as he crouched down and saw her wrapped around a pillow, her eyes heavy with sleep, crying silently. "What's up?" He watched her go to bat the concern, "Don't hide... you haven't been right since we left the hospital."

Penelope wiped her tears and looked at him, "I'm in a little bit of pain."

"A little or a lot?" He asked her, and she looked at him and he knew the answer. "Why didn't you say?"

"Because the kids are the major worry now."

"So is my wife. Just because you gave birth doesn't mean I'm going to take all my love from you and put on them, I can share it and you, my Baby Girl, are always my top priority with the kids joining on. Never think you have to hide anything."

"I can't look after our children feeling like this, Derek, and it's scaring me."

Derek noticed the desperate look displaying in her eyes and his heart clenched. "You'll be okay; it's just going to take a couple of days to get used to the readjustment and a little longer to heal up. Once you are, you'll be right as rain and show how to be the best mommy in the world."

Penelope wanted to believe him, but right now, it was hard. She was worried that at this rate she would resent her children. She'd read up on post natal and the last thing she wanted was to hate her own lovely children.

"I know right now, that sounds like a lie, but I know you, Penelope. I married you remember? You know full well I know you best." Derek told her and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm gonna go grab some pills and a drink, then we'll get you a full night's sleep."

"Those left this house when I went into labour."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. We have willing grandparents that have already offered to take over the mass duties as and when we call the shots. Well, until they move on post-grandchildren." Penelope smiled at that. "I'll be right back."

Derek left the room and went downstairs where Fran and James were still sitting, they looked up and both became on high alert.

"Pen's really suffering. I'm just going to grab the tablets and attempt a whole night. I'll listen out for the babies."

"I'll sleep in with them." James said, he knew there was an armchair, he'd be settled in there. "That way you can keep the door shut and I'll be quick on demand."

"Sounds a plan, thanks James."

"He'll take any reason to watch them any day." Fran teased and James swatted her arm. "You know full well I'm telling the truth."

"I do, but only because you're the same." James told her and he knew he'd hit the nail right on the head. "Told ya so." James turned his grinning face to Derek. "Sure she's going to be okay?" He called through to the kitchen.

"She will be, she just needs a little more TLC and a lot of reassurance that this is normal." Derek told them and made his way back upstairs.

Getting there he didn't know whether or not to be relieved that Penelope was asleep, he just knew that now he had to go and wake her up, but he'd keep it quick. He went over and put the cup and pot down and woke her up slowly and then helped her take them before settling her back down and then claiming her in his arms.

"Tomorrow's a new day, Baby." HE soothed as she snuggled into his arms and they both went to sleep.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope knew Derek was right, especially as the days lapsed and her mood dropped and motherhood took over as she healed. It was a slow process, but she was slowly getting there.

"Hey baby, I think you're daddy's home." She said almost a month later as Derek's SUV pulled up into the drive, she had Amelia bouncing on her hip. She just proceeded to go to the door and stand waiting with their daughter.

Derek came in, his face tired, his attention elsewhere, but the moment he looked up and saw Penelope's smiling face and his daughter curled into Penelope, everything made sense and there was a new light that took over.

"Bad day?"

"That just got better." He added as he kissed Penelope and took Amelia into his arms. "Hey baby girl, I've missed you."

"What about this baby girl?" Penelope pouted.

"It's a given that I miss you." He told Penelope and kissed her again. "My beautiful wife is missed dearly at work."

"You've just lost your play bunny that's all." Penelope said as she went into the kitchen and carried on cooking. "Just remember, when I do go back to work, there'll be no wife waiting at the door with your children, and there'll be no food cooked like this."

"I'm sure we can sort something out." He told her and he went and sat down on the couch with his little girl. Soon he was settled with his daughter asleep against his chest and he just looked at the wall with the TV, the walls either side covered in photos.

He had to thank the lord above; he had to believe in a God for keeping his family with him through all the hurt. He couldn't deny that a higher deity was at play here. He needed to believe that something was looking after Penelope and his entire family when he couldn't. For when it was near enough impossible for him to do so. When he couldn't be in two places at once.

He still looked at Penelope and remembered the day that Bobo had gotten her, that day was, by far, one of his worst nightmares. However, he remembered how Penelope responded afterwards. She'd thought in a place that was her own personal hell and she'd come out a stronger person.

He remembered when she'd shot him, it'd been her undoing, but it hadn't broken her. What broke her more was the idealism in her head that she'd shot her dad. He had to smile as he felt his daughter's hand move a little in her sleep and he realised that after it all, they'd all come out the other side. Even after James was stabbed.

Things began to pick up. Penelope and Derek were getting married, Fran and James had a strong bond, then Penelope was pregnant, there was their wedding day and then finally his son and daughter. He was a lucky man. Some people that went through all of that, lost. Derek hadn't lost at all. He'd come close but her hadn't lost at all.

He didn't see Penelope come back into the room with Caleb. He only just realised as she sat near enough opposite in the armchair and curled up, her intention to breast fed him.

"Dinner's gonna be ready about 5ish... so not long."

Derek watched Penelope in pure, unadulterated adoration for a moment before responding. He'd just realised for the umpteenth time in his life that he'd had the most amazing, most out of this world woman in his life and he'd nearly stepped over her. He'd have never have gotten these precious moments had he not finally told her he loved her in the wake of Bobo.

Penelope watched Derek. In all honesty, her entire world was right there in that moment. The man she loved, her husband and the two children she cherished, her twin son and daughter. She couldn't ask for more, but what she could ask for was that it remained.

They'd been through so much, some might have said too much, and they deserved a break.

They deserved their happily ever after.

Penelope finally felt like she was on the right path to reaching it.

Without weird clowns to dampen any of her crystal cut plans for hers and Derek's life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ _Was intending for something a little longer, but this was what happened! There's an epilogue to come!_

_Hope you liked, and sorry for the delay!_


	25. I Got Your Nose

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing but the plot bunny that hops here!**

**A.N: Right, this is the Epilogue, I just felt like I was dragging this out far too much now... so much so my muse is dying ='(**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Mommy!" Came one voice. "Daddy!" Came the second, before two tornadoes hit the bed and began to jump all over Penelope and Derek.

"Careful!" Derek said shooting up and grabbing them both in his arms. "What's up?" He asked as Penelope sat up fully, her hand pressing to her pregnant stomach and she watched the twins and their father.

"This got put through the door, Daddy!" Amelia said excitedly as she shoved a leaflet into Derek's hand and Derek saw it was Bobo's clown. "It's the circus daddy!"

"And there's a clown!" Caleb said as he began to grow hyper again.

Both children looked at each other before looking at their parents. "Can we go?"

Derek looked at Penelope apprehensively; he could see the wide stare in her eyes, her breathing a little faster than it had been. He was lost for words, he didn't want to say no and disappoint his children, yet he didn't want to say yes and put Penelope in a difficult predicament.

"Yes." Penelope said and the pair launched over to Penelope. "On one condition..."

"What?" Both of them asked excitedly.

"You two cheeky monkey's don't tire me."

"Deal!" They both said and jumped off of the bed and ran out excitedly talking about the circus and the clown they were going to make friends with.

Derek looked at Penelope and she looked at him, she smiled. "It'll be fine." Penelope told him and went to the edge of the bed; she got up and slowly went into the bathroom. Derek sat on the bed and waited for her to come back.

"We don't have to stay long, Baby Girl." He told her, after four years of marriage things still ran as smoothly as the day they got married. "As soon as you begin to feel uncomfortable we can leave."

"I can't run from things like this, Handsome." Penelope said softly as she sat on the bed. "They're four; they need to experience the circus. I can put the past behind me."

"Pen..." Derek showed her the poster and she saw Bobo's face on the front.

"Bobo's dead. I shot him near enough five years ago. We have kids, they prove to me that I lived passed him and this little bubba," she commented running her hand over her stomach, "is the thing that's going to help me through this." She looked at him, and leant in and gave him a strong, heavy kiss. "I've got my husband and I can put money on it that the rest of the clan will join us. I have distractions and kids that need to love the experience."

"You actually are the best mom alive." Derek said as he pulled her down and began kissing her greedily. His love only ever grew for her. She hadn't one single selfish bone in her body and she wasn't going about growing one.

Penelope's life over the years had only ever been about family, and when she got her own, that response only grew more and more. It was instinctual and she found she'd do anything to keep her children at their happiness.

Even if it meant facing a nightmare from her past.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It didn't take long for the twins to get hold of the phone and ring their granddad and persuade him and with it Penelope and Derek rang the others on the team and called them in for reinforcement. Everyone took it willingly.

They all set off in their own cars and met in the car park that was set up. Penelope slowly got out of hers and Derek's family SUV and took a look at the massive blow up clown. She'd done quite well to avoid anything clown orientated over the years. Yet she'd always known that one day something would make her own up to her fear and put other's first. She was just glad she had an understanding family to help out with it.

"You okay, PG?" Emily asked as she walked over, moving away from the growing crowd of their family.

"Yeah." Penelope told her and smiled and walked towards her. "Perfectly fine."

"We can take a time out whenever, you call it."

"Time out's when we leave." She responded and her smile broadened as her children looked up at her excitedly. That one splay of emotion was something that made this worth it. "You ready, kiddie winks?" She asked them all and they all came to life. She then looked up. "I think the kids have spoken."

The adults agreed and began the short walk; Derek took Penelope's hand in his as they entered the grounds sent up from the circus.

Penelope was too distracted by the details, the music, and the entertainment, the enjoyment of the extravaganza to notice a clown come up to her and distract her.

Derek couldn't react fast enough, nor could James, as she was pulled back and the clown began to dance to the circus music that was filling the air.

Both men went to pounce, but stopped as Penelope laughed.

James looked the clown over, it was Bobo's double. The makeup done to exact perfection. The hair the same bold colour, the clothes identical mismatch of shapes and patterns. The only thing wrong was the teeth beneath the big red box painted mouth and the eyes glistening green.

When the clown stopped he smiled at Penelope. "Thank you for the dance." He told her and looked passed her at the two men. "Seems I interrupted something. Is there anything I can do to repay?"

Penelope looked behind her and went to decline but had an idea. She still had a niggling fear in the pit of her stomach, but seeing her children be so happy she did one thing to help herself without harming her children's view on clowns being frauds. She took one last look, seeing if the kids were far enough away.

"One small thing..." She asked as she approached, "can I have your nose?" She then smiled sweetly at him and without another word, he shrugged and took off his red nose and handed it over and then moved on.

She turned back to the two men and smirked. "Always wanted to do that."

"Why?"

"I read that if you have fear of clowns taking the nose of one help... you know me, I need to give everything ago at least once."

Derek chuckled a little and put his arm around Penelope's back. "That's very true, Baby. You do, annoyingly, have to try everything at least once. Even if we tell you not too."

Penelope laughed and looked at her daughter get told no before going to do it anyway. JJ throwing her hands up in the air before laughing. "Seems your daughter's the same, Hot Stuff." Penelope teased adoringly as she watched her family. The ball of dread dispersing instantly as she squeezed the red nose in her palm.

Penelope pulled her husband and dad towards their family as they made their way towards the funhouse.

What could you complain about when you'd been to hell and back and survived to tell the tale anyway?

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Funhouse-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ _THE END! _

_I felt appropriate closure was needed and there's some family love chucked in for good measure! Hoped you like! =) _


End file.
